Anime Addventure : Ekusu-Hito
by tutcat
Summary: Ranma ends up starting Japan's X-men (all stories up for adaption)


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other crossover characters. They are owned by their respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of fic's I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I'm missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other fic's if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

 **Ekusu-Hito**

Ranma's great escape

by Jamil Nate

Four metal walls, no windows, only the barest of commodities (a bed and a lavatory) and a closed reinforced blast door as the only way out. No doubt about it, Ranma was in some kind of high-security cell. Light came from a single lamp in the roof. Ranma also remarked that he wasn't wearing his usual clothes, he had been given a grey jumpsuit instead. A high-tech bracer had been put and locked on his right arm. A tag reading "M 000014" was woven in his suit. All these observations led the young martial artist to one conclusion : he was in jail.

Knowing he had done nothing to deserve such a treatment, Ranma tried to remember how he got here. His mind stayed stubbornly blank on that subject.

He tried to get someone's attention by kicking at the door, screaming and charging at the walls. In desperation, he even tried a ki blast but for unknown reasons, he wasn't capable of generating one right now. There were no reactions from anyone or anything.

Ranma was now confronted to one of his worst fears : to be abandoned and alone. It was the major reason he forgave his rivals and fiancees so easily. As dysfunctional and violent as they were, it was better to have them than not.

Ranma wanted only one thing : get out of here and go home. Since brute force had failed, he had to think, something many people thought he didn't do much.

*Okay, i'm in jail. I'm not strong enough to break out. I can't use my ki anymore. And no one seems to be around. What can I do ?*

Ranma rubbed his right arm, the bracer made his skin itch.

*Wait a minute ! I struck the walls and the door at full strength. I'm not Ryoga but I should have at least dented them ! That must be that bracers fault ! It cannot be decorative if they put something like that on me !*

Ranma tried to pry it off to no avail. Then he had an idea ! He walked to the lavatory and put reluctantly his hands in the cold water in it. He felt the familiar tingle as he changed into his girl-form. His arms became too small for the bracer to hold and it fell on the floor. Ranma was glad to be rid of that thing. He could feel his normal strength return to his limbs, his ki was back too *Yes ! Ranma Saotome is back in business !*

With the return of his ki, his enhanced senses picked up something : a girl screaming for help !

Ranma reacted immediately. A huge Moko takabisha destroyed the blast door *Free !* He left his cell to find himself in a large prison corridor.

Ranma turned in the direction of the screams. Two guards in sci-fi looking full armors were dragging a female prisoner out of her cell. It was obvious she didn't want to go with them.

"Come on, mutant bitch ! Resistance is useless. You'll come with us even if we have to knock you out to do it !"

"Leave her alone !" Ranma didn't like bastards hurting defenceless girls.

"Oh, shit, who's that !?"

"Watch out ! She doesn't have a dampener !"

*POW* *CRACK* *SMASH* *WHAM*

"Hey, miss... Are you okay ?"

The girl looked at her savior with big tearful eyes "Yes... yes ! We must save the others ! And get out of this place ! Please help me ! Help us !"

"Okay... The ones running this place are not the good guys, I think. I'm Ranma Saotome. What's your name ?"

"Me ? I'm..."

 _ **"... Shinobu Maehara. We must go save Otohime-sempai, quick !"**_

Ekusu-Hito: Okibi de la Shinobu.

by Brian Randall

Ranma nodded swiftly, glancing around the corridors quickly. "Do you know where she is?" she asked after a moment, frowning.

The girl nodded, tugging ineffectually at a bracer of her own. "Hai, senpai - she's in the cell next to mine."

When the girl stopped tugging at her bracer long enough to point, the redhead glanced at the door, then took Shinobu's bracer into her hand and strained, breaking it with no small amount of effort - the second she touched it she could feel her strength ebbing. Once the metal was sundered, it clattered to the floor in two pieces. The girl kicked them away, rubbing at a discolored patch of skin beneath where the bracer had sat.

"Been here long?" Ranma asked, frowning.

"Yes," she answered slowly, not meeting his eyes. "A few months. Can you open Otohime-senpai's door, please?"

The redhead nodded, and turned back to the door, slamming her fist into it a few times before it buckled, and fell to the floor in a twisted heap, revealing a chamber identical to her own, save that there was a girl sitting on the bed and smiling. Check that, a woman, and she seemed almost expectant of her arrival, by the way she nodded, unsurprised, and then strode into the hallway. "Thank you, Ranma-san."

"How did you know my name?" she asked dumbly.

"They can't block out all of the powers we possess... just the ones that affect the world physically," the woman offered, holding her own bracer-clad arm towards the redhead. "If you could, Ranma-san?"

Shaking her head, she destroyed that bracer, too. "I really want to understand what's going on here," she growled. "This isn't where I went to sleep."

"Ah..." the woman - Otohime, by Shinobu's explanation - sighed. "That's not going to make you happy to hear, Ranma-san."

Ranma shivered, and glanced at Shinobu, who was watching the pair warily. "Well, tell me," she demanded. "I want to know."

"We're being kept as breeding stock," Otohime whispered. "She's too young, yet, and they haven't had time for me, but..."

"Why me, then?" Ranma asked, repressing a shudder.

"That was my doing... I clouded their minds to let your curse help us all escape," Otohime said apologetically.

Ranma blinked in surprise, but was cut off suddenly by Shinobu's startled yelp, as a wash of searing flame suddenly leapt from her fingertips to flood the corridor, incinerating the guards that Ranma had been too distracted to hear coming.

Ranma's jaw dropped, but Mutsumi patted her on the cheek with one hand to reclaim her attention, wavering slightly on her feet. "I've been straining myself," she said weakly, "and will need your help to escape, Ranma-san. Will you help us?"

"Yeah," Ranma mumbled, shivering. "I think so. Is there anyone else here?"

 _ **"There could be many, Ranma-san. I am too weak to sense which ones we can save, and those who it is too late to do anything for."**_

Ekusu-Hito: Here comes the cavalry !

by Jamil Nate

They had freed only a few more prisoners when alarms sounded all over the prison complex. Now Ranma and his fellow escapees were stuck in a corridor while guards were shooting at them with weapons out of a science-fiction movie. The martial artist turned to look at his companions : all girls of various age, which gave credence to Otohime's talk of a breeding program. He was here only because whoever ran this facility thought he was really a girl who shapeshifted into a boy. The curse hadn't been suppressed by the dampener since it wasn't a mutation, allowing him to free himself.

Mutsumi Otohime. The woman was a powerful telepath. However she had exhausted herself to arrange their escape. She couldn't help them in her state.

Shinobu Maehara. The young girl was currently trapped in a guilt trip. She had never killed before and was prostrated in a corner. No help was forthcoming from her either.

Lain Iwakura. Her power allowed her to interact directly with computers and communications networks. Unfortunately, it was useless in their situation. She had grabbed a rifle from one of the guards but its power pack was nearly empty.

Millia Rage. A russian blonde beauty who could use her hair as a weapon. Pinned there with suppression fire, she couldn't do much except attack the few guards who tried to approach.

Last but not least, a silver-haired, one-eyed woman named simply Fuujin. Appropriately enough, she could control the very atmosphere itself to unleash the wind's fury. She was the only one who had long ranged attacks except Shinobu and therefore was Ranma's only support.

As for Ranma himself, he was starting to wonder what was wrong with him. His confidence wasn't very high at the moment yet he could throw ki blasts easily. Instead of yellow energy balls, they now looked like blazing yellow-white beams of light. Normally, ki blasts left him feel drained after overuse but he was feeling fine, weird.

Mutsumi felt Ranma's confusion *Apparently, Ranma-san hasn't realised he's using his mutant powers* she thought.

Then strange sounds announced the arrival of reinforcements for the guards. Ranma and the girls stared in horror at the mechanical monstrosity who looked like a cross between a scorpion and a tank. The robot advanced, unminding of the energy blasts thrown at it. Fuujin was hit by a laser beam in the left shoulder and went down. Ranma and Millia charged the robot to engage in close-quarters combat but underestimated their mechanical foe. Millia was stuck to the wall by a metal net, her hair moved to free her to no avail. Ranma was caught in the robot's pincers and subjected to high-voltage electricity.

Ranma was desperate. He couldn't free himself as the electrical shocks froze his muscles. His hands weren't in a good position for a ki blast to be effective. It was too hard to concentrate to summon the soul of ice. He screamed in agony and mentally reached for anything who could save him and the others ! And something deep in him answered his plea.

Tentacles of raw darkness erupted from under the robot. They quickly ensnared it and crushed it like a beer can. Ranma fell on the ground, unconscious. His last thought was *Did... did I do this !?"

The girls were shocked. Particularly Mutsumi *Power on both Light and Darkness ! Oh, my... It's unheard of !*

*CLICK*

The girls raised their hands. They all felt the cold hand of despair. All of this for nothing !

Then a miracle happened. The roof exploded, burying the guards in rubble. A man came down through the fresh hole and it was...

 _ **Cyclops ! "I am Cyclops of the X-Men. We've come to rescue you !"**_

Read the comments on this episode

Ekusu-Hito: A short hop [Episode 7148]

by Nightelf

Do you know what deliverance is?

Ranma got a good idea as he stared up at the blasted hole. He was more muscular than agile; nowhere near Ryouga in terms of strength, but he could hold his own. However, his physical abilities were only a complement to more esoteric abilities. The few guards who still stood didn't last long; Ranma saw the same disgust that had twisted - still twisted - his own face as scarlet energy blasted their weapons to slag, and sent them flying.

And then that single eye turned toward him, a glowing slit more menacing than a thousand glares from Soun, or a hundred promises of death from Saffron or Herb. Ranma barely noticed others fall around the man. The only thing that kept Ranma standing was the man's badly-accented Japanese.

"My name is Cyclops; we're the X-men. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Mutsumi stumbled forward. "He... he's with us. He becomes a girl... under certain circumstances." She sagged into Ranma's arms. "Quickly... others are coming."

Cyclops looked around at the surroundings. "Are there any others?"

Mutsumi bit her lip. "Can't tell. None in this area, though."

"Good," Cyclops whispered. His head turned to each end of the corridor; a stray glance later, and each end was sealed. "Can you make your own way up?"

Ranma hefted Mutsumi in his arms. "Yeah... but what about her?" He looked at the others; they were no less impressive. Well... the redhead didn't look like much, but the others - the incredibly-agile ninja, the short clawed bundle of muscle that smelled of death - looked impressive.

Watch it, kid, the voice spoke in his head as he found Mutsumi lifted from his arms - by thin air. Okay, so all of them are pretty impressive. The other girls found themselves lifted by similar amounts of nothing; Ranma shook his head, and jumped up to the next floor.

"I'd meant to ask if he could fly..." Cyclops whispered quietly in English; the others chuckled. Ranma smiled as he continued his ascent; he understood what it meant to follow self-made entrances, and leaped from floor to floor to the surface.

"Whoa." He didn't understand the airplane he found there, though. He'd seen aircraft like this in military books and photos, but never in person - and never like this.

"Get in, kid." This guy's Japanese was perfect; Ranma turned to find the short one standing behind him. "Unless you want to become part of Sinister's love hotel..."

Ranma didn't know who 'Sinister' was, but knew when to take advice. He jumped into the plane as the others came in, and found a comfortable chair. Within seconds, the aircraft was soaring high above Hokkaido; within an hour, they were halfway to Alaska.

Part of him felt like screaming as the plane made its way. Being a girl half the time had given him some of the fears women had. The possibility of some guy putting that in there, forcing him... making him a real woman... in that respect, his fear of rape was just as keen as any female's. And this was worse: it was organized, systematic...

"You did good, kid," A mug of hot chocolate moved in front of his face; Ranma took it quickly. "My name's Wolverine. What's yours?"

"Ranma. Saotome Ranma." He sipped the hot chocolate, savoring the warmth as it washed through him, and remembered the occasional times Kasumi made some for the family. A wave of sadness came over him; would he ever see them again? "Why... why are we here?"

Wolverine sighed. "You're a mutant, kid. The place we busted you out of has a thing for eugenics, and wanted you as a surrogate mom." He frowned. "You... change into a girl? Is that your mutant ability? It can't be your only one, after what we saw..."

Ranma shook his head. "Nah, that's a curse; got it in China a year ago. Pop and I went to this cursed training ground... now, whenever I get splashed with cold water, I become a girl. Hot water changes me back." He frowned. "I'm no mutant. Everything I do is martial arts."

Wolverine smiled wryly. "Not quite, Ranma-san. You read as mutant; everyone on this plane does." He put a hand on Ranma's shoulder, a twinkle in his eye. "Now, what's this martial art like?"

Back in familiar territory, Ranma smiled. Suddenly, it seemed like the flight was going much faster...

Ranma carried Mutsumi out of the hangar and into a waiting stretcher. He was really the only one who didn't need it; he'd already healed from the fight, a fact which caused no raised eyebrows, but a few smiles from the 'X-men', as they called themselves.

He didn't know if he was a mutant or not. The ki-blasts he'd fired off in that fight weren't his usual - and that last move certainly wasn't normal.

Ironically, the more he thought about it, the more it didn't matter. He was who he was; it was a mantra he'd spoken to himself after finding his manhood threatened, and it certainly applied now. If he had a few abilities he could use in a fight... cool.

He cast an eye on Mutsumi as he watched the motorized stretcher move her away. He couldn't be angry at her for what she'd done. A martial artist's duty is to protect the weak and helpless - and the group he'd found there certainly applied, perhaps more so than anyone he'd ever encountered. He was the perfect person to save them - because it was what he'd been trained all his life to do.

He barely noticed the smile on Jean's face as she passed him. "Ranma, I know you're fine, but we'd still like to give you a check up. Mr. Sinister tends to be subtle in his dealings, and we just want to make sure he hasn't done anything. Do you mind...?"

"Um... sure." Ranma followed Jean's arm and the stretchers as they led to the infirmary.

 _ **Meanwhile, in Xavier's office...**_

Ekusu-Hito: School plans...

by Nightelf

Charles Xavier stared at the monitor as the girls were loaded onto stretchers. The assignment had been a distasteful one all around; he could taste the horror and disgust of his X-men from here. No doubt, what they had experienced had come from both his worst fears about being a mutant and their worst nightmares.

But... that wasn't what concerned him. What took him by surprise was the teenaged youth, the only one of their guests who walked out under his own power. His eyes were like those of a thousand other mutants he'd seen - haunted, hunted, confused - but there was more they're, a rare light among darkness.

He knew what he had here. The newest generation of mutants had run into problems because, put simply, there wasn't a leader among the group. Everett had been the closest thing the group had to a leader; with his death, something died in this generation.

Leadership - true leadership - wasn't an easy characteristic to find. It was more than vision or organization; it was a deep conviction, something unbendable beyond all reason. It meant taking all the rocks the world had thrown at you and making a cornerstone out of them. Scott Summers had taken the pain of his orphaned childhood under Sinister and formed the cornerstone of the X-Men; Ororo Munroe, another orphan, had taken her tragedies and built a foundation of her own.

Xavier turned to his computer screen and looked at the file on Ranma Saotome. The similarities were uncanny. Sketchy schooling, occasional run-ins with the authorities... it seemed that his father had taken him on a long training trip, away from his mother or any friends. The more detailed entries chronicling the past year revealed more; if the information he'd found were accurate, Ranma's past year was a perfect primer course for life with the X-Men.

What he saw from the boy's mind said more than any computer screen could. This kid was more than a rock; if handled properly and delicately, this child could heal both those the X-Men had brought in and those that had been under his care. With a little smoothing of some rough edges, he could be the perfect leader for this generation.

"You like him, don't you?" Emma Frost whispered.

Charles Xavier turned away to the young man on the monitor, and smiled. "Emma... what would you say to some new students?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure they'd agree to it?"

Charles touched the picture on the screen. "No. But... is there any other place for them to go?" He wheeled back from the screen. "Come. It's time we see just who this Ranma Saotome really is."

 _ **Danger Room: Let's see how good Ranma is, shall we?**_

Ekusu-Hito: The Danger Room

by Jamil Nate

Ranma Saotome, best martial artist of his generation, was always ready to test himself in order to become better. It was even more of a priority for him now that he had found new people to protect from evils worse than anything he has ever faced before. When Wolverine told him about the Danger Room, he immediately asked if he could use it. With Xavier's mental approval, the canadian agreed and led the pigtailed boy there.

First, Ranma was given new clothes. Discarding his damaged prison jumpsuit, he put on an old new mutants uniform "Why must I wear this ?" Wolverine chuckled at Ranma's discomfiture *The boy doesn't like uniforms, it seems* "It's made of unstable molecules and fiber-armor. It protects you and doesn't get destroyed by your powers when you use them. Wouldn't do if you burned your clothes each time you throw an energy blast... And don't worry, it'll fit both your forms"

"Ah, okay..." Ranma was glad to get out of those prison clothes but this thing was too spandex-like for his tastes.

Ranma entered a great empty room. The only thing besides the walls was that window where he could see some kind of computer room/control center. Wolverine was there with a bald man and a blonde woman he didn't know.

*Greetings, Saotome Ranma. I am professor Charles Xavier, director of this school for mutants. And this is Emma Frost, who runs a sister school in Massachusetts*

*Hey ! You talk directly in my head ! You're like Otohime, you're a tele whatsit...*

*Telepath, Saotome-san. Both Charles and I are gifted with psychic powers* Miss Frost smirked at Ranma's slip of the tongue. His education had really been spotty.

*Just call me Ranma. So what does this room do for training ?*

*Whatever you want it to, Ranma... Let's begin by an assessment of your martial arts skills*

Xavier pressed several buttons on his keyboard. To Ranma's astonishment, the room changed itself into a martial arts dojo. Several humanoid robots appeared and took fighting stances.

"It's going to be fun !" exclaimed Ranma as he charged into battle.

Ranma had almost reached the higher difficulty levels when Xavier decided to work on Ranma's mutant abilities. Wolverine promised himself to have a spar with that boy soon.

"Try to throw an energy attack at this target" Xavier and miss Frost had switched to the loudspeakers to give directives to the young mutant.

"All right !" Ranma cupped his hands and let loose with a blue-white beam which burned through the dummy. Sensors analysed the energy emitted and the results immediately appeared on the Danger Room's control screen "What is it ?" asked Ranma.

"As I suspected, you are able to emit laser attacks, which would indicate you have power over the photons. With time and training, you should be able to do other things like generating holographic illusions, becoming invisible or making light flares... the possibilities are endless"

"Really... Cool ! And that shadow tentacle thingy ? Is it also a photonic effect ?"

"I'm not sure. Try to do something with darkness, Ranma. I need more readings to answer your question" Xavier had an hypothesis already but he wanted to make sure. If his suspicions were confirmed, Ranma had the potential to become one of the most powerful mutants on Earth.

Ranma concentrated, trying to reach for the power that saved his life hours ago. Since his eyes were closed, he didn't see the almost-liquid shadows that were running on his body.

Xavier turned to the former White Queen "Emma ?"

Miss Frost nodded "Just as we thought. It is the Darkforce"

Ten minutes later, Ranma came out of the Danger Room. The workout had been decent and now he knew a lot more about his powers. Wolverine joined him and asked what he wanted to do now.

 _ **Somewhere else.**_

Read the comments on this episode

Ekusu-Hito: Shinobu's new family [Episode 8038]

by Brian Randall

"Well?" Emma asked the professor bluntly. "He's got potential, certainly. Do you really think he can be a leader for the new generation?"

"The potential is always there," Charles mused. "What he makes of it is up to him. Realize, of course, that this young man has just had nearly his entire life stolen from him. What he used to be, he isn't entirely, anymore. One of his strongest values is his identity - his unique self. That's been put on the line with what they were planning... but I don't think that will break him."

"So what's your plan?"

The professor turned away from the empty training room. "Well, there's no reason to pressure the boy. There's no need for a leader right this instant, so... we shall watch him, and see if he fulfills his potential."

Emma nodded. "That's probably the best thing we can do," she sighed.

"I have a feeling we won't need to wait long," Charles replied, a smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

"Oh?"

Ranma walked through the corridors of the complex. He didn't get lost as easily as Ryouga, but the entire place was... huge. And he was hungry, so the kitchen would be welcome, but then, so would a bed.

He pondered that for a moment, halting when he spotted someone familiar sitting on a long couch. No longer in the infirmary, though still not looking entirely well, he spotted Shinobu, a downcast expression on her face as she stared at the floor.

Sitting next to her, he flopped one arm over the back of the couch behind her, and shot the girl an encouraging look. She shrunk away for a moment, then recognized him, and managed a weak smile, quickly turning to stare at the floor again.

"Hey," he said softly. "You doing okay?"

"F... fine," she said after a moment, not able to meet his eyes. "Just, um... tired, Sempai."

He bit his lip for a moment, then sighed. "You sure you don't want to talk about it? I... I owe you, you know. If you hadn't... you know, those guards would have sneaked up on me, and then... well, that wouldn't have been good, one way or another."

Shinobu nodded quietly, eyes beginning to shine with moisture.

Ranma looked away again. "You know... I guess it can't be easy, doing what you did. But sometimes there are good reasons to do what you have to, Shinobu-chan."

She sniffled, once. Then twice. A lone tear escaped each eye, and then the floodgate broke, and she collapsed, turning to face him and clutching the material of his new outfit tightly while she sobbed. Ranma winced, and instinctively wrapped one arm around the girl, the other gently stroking her hair out of her face. "Hey," he whispered. "It's okay."

"We're-" the girl's sob was broken by a hiccuping noise, "we're so alone, Sempai! We don't have anyone that we used to, anymore! What bout... our parents, our families?" She sobbed again quietly, burying her face in his chest.

"Alone?" Ranma mused, shaking his head. "We're not alone. We got each other, and who says we can't go back, huh? We're safer here, now, but everything'll work out. You saved me, right? So I figure that means I owe you one."

"You... you saved me, too," the girl mumbled into his chest, her sobs subsiding.

"Well, that sounds like the beginning of a friendship, doesn't it?" Ranma asked. "I'll look out for you, you look out for me... and we're not alone."

The girl pulled away, blinking tears out of her eyes and staring at him in surprise. "Like... family?" she asked tremulously.

"Like... yeah, sure, like family," Ranma said, nodding.

"Th... thank you, Ranma-niisan," Shinobu murmured, bowing her head, her tears finally stopping. She managed a weak, but sunny smile, sniffling again as she tried to laugh, "I must look horrible. I'm sorry for being so much trouble."

"You're no trouble!" Ranma said insistently, releasing the girl from the hug.

She scooted away a miniscule distance, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry," she murmured. I shouldn't have-"

"Now, don't be like that," Ranma chastised her. "If we're going to be brother and sister, we can get close, and it don't mean nothing more than we're looking out for each other."

"I think this is an auspicious beginning," the professor allowed, turning to regard the woman at his side with a warm smile.

"You're right professor, as always," she allowed, shaking her head ruefully.

The girl giggled quietly, her blush subsiding. Ranma's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, and she giggled again, covering her mouth with her hands when her own stomach made a much quieter noise.

"Yeah, I don't remember eating in a while, and all this knew stuff's made me a bit hungry," Ranma mused. "You want to hunt down something to eat?"

"Yes," Shinobu said, treating Ranma to another sunny smile.

"Alrighty, then, let's..."

 _ **... meanwhile, back in Nerima:**_

Ekusu-Hito: Back at the ranch...

by Jamil Nate

It was evening in the Tokyo district of Nerima. Nabiki Tendo was in her room, laying on her bed, asking herself the question many persons had during the last two days...

"Where is Ranma Saotome ?"

Somehow, two nights before, Ranma had just disappeared. No warnings, no explanations, no traces... He hadn't taken his few belongings or his backpack with him. His father swore he hadn't felt or heard anything suspicious. Once all the Tendo dojo residents realized the situation, they rounded up the usual suspects. But none of the fiancees and rivals knew where Ranma was.

Reactions were mixed. The fathers went into a crying fit bemoaning the loss of their retirement. Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno were ecstatic, claiming Ranma had run away like the coward he truly is. Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi announced their intention to go look for Ranma. Akane at first feigned indifference but agreed to join the search under parental pressure. Happosai left on one of his panty raids, sure he wouldn't be opposed for a little while. Nodoka remained stoic and seemingly unfazed. Kasumi had just said "Oh, my !" and went to prepare lunch.

The one whose reaction surprised Nabiki was Cologne. The old matriarch inspected Ranma's room and the Tendo dojo's garden. Apparently what she found out didn't please her. She rounded up Shampoo and Mousse and declared the amazons would operate alone. When they had asked for explanations, Cologne just scowled and said "This is much bigger than you think. None of you are capable enough to assist us. Farewell" The Nekohanten had been closed ever since.

Ukyo and Konatsu left on their own. The Kunos started to use their money and connections to look for Ranma. Ryoga promised to be on the lookout in his wanderings. Nabiki went through all her contacts. Still no trace of Ranma Saotome. He hadn't been spotted anywhere since that night.

Nabiki knew that he had probably been kidnapped. His honor would have prevented to simply run away. And she was partly responsible, to her great shame.

A week ago, a nondescript man came and bought all the information she was willing to provide on Saotome Ranma, his personal story, his martial arts skills, his inhuman feats... They needed the money and she thought it was only another angry father or a rival martial artist acting smart for a change. Besides Ranma always won no matter how much the odds were stacked against him, right ? Chances were she had sold him to nastier people than Nerima was used to. There had been no ransom notes, no blackmail, no dead body... (Nabiki was glad for the latter).

Nabiki pondered what would be her next course of action. Should she be happy that Ranma was gone from their lives ? Should she keep searching to atone for her part in this ? Should she find Ranma for her sister's sake ?

The fathers were worse than useless since they kept drowning their sorrows in alcohol every night. Happosai didn't care. Kasumi and Nodoka were no help. And Akane was becoming more and more manic-depressive without Ranma to procure an outlet to her frustrations. It ended up to her in the end.

Nabiki yawned. These kind of thoughts weren't productive. She put on her nightclothes and went into her bed. She silently hoped that she would not dream of a bloody Ranma asking her to sell him akane's virtue for thirty silver pieces this night.

 _ **Same as above but other girls from the prison have joined them.**_

Ekusu-Hito: The new bay begins with a healthy breakfast, and your whole life begins with a single day, so eat up!

by Brian Randall

After washing up, and then changing into some more casual clothing - the outfit he had used for the Danger Room was stowed in a satchel he carried at his side - Ranma wandered into the kitchen area to look for something to eat.

Having joined him in what looked to be a fair-sized cafeteria were Lain and Shinobu, along with Mutsumi, though the latter walked with slow deliberate steps, obviously still recovering from the ordeal. It must have taken nearly everything she had in order to do what she'd done to rescue... well, all of them, honestly.

"That's right," she said, nodding at him weakly, and extending a hand towards him.

He blinked, remembering her powers, then grinned ruefully, and scratched the back of his neck nervously. After a second, he approached, and she took his arm, using his help to move to a seat at one of the tables. "Thanks," he said, shaking his head. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you weren't there."

"I don't think anyone does," she whispered, shaking her head.

Lain and Shinobu trotted off, and returned a heartbeat later with twin trays laden with fruits and other breakfast goodies. Mutsumi took a slice of melon, then turned her head to face Ranma again curiously. "I think, though, that I owe you more thanks than you owe me, Ranma."

Ranma frowned thoughtfully at that. Given what would have happened to him had the woman not helped him, he suspected that he disagreed. Shaking his head, he offered a smile, and took a piece of toast from one of the trays, while both of the younger girls watched curiously.

"I hate to say it, 'cause I hate losing fights, but I don't think we coulda made it if we didn't work together." He sighed, unable to meet the woman's eyes. "But, uh, anyway, I don't remember how I got into that cell - just a bunch of freaky dreams before I woke up there."

Mutsumi winced, and sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ranma. You were... drugged... for quite some time before you came to your senses. At least two weeks, possibly longer before you were close enough for me to feel you. I'm afraid I couldn't guess at the details."

"Well," Ranma mumbled, trying to shrug off the fear of what might have happened during that time. "It probably doesn't matter much, really. I mean..." He cleared his throat nervously, meeting the woman's eyes. Can you hear me?

"I think I understand," she said, nodding, and offering a sympathetic smile, reaching across the table to pat his hand comfortingly. Is there something you don't wish them to hear?

Uh, actually, that's it exactly. But, um, I figure I was nabbed right out of my- that is, the place I was staying. I'm bettin' I could go back, but if I did, they'd just nab me again, and probably hurt the people I was staying with. If they don't see me for a while... it's probably safest for my friends and my... my mom, I guess.

Mutsumi didn't quite meet his eyes, but nodded slightly. Ranma wondered briefly if she had seen what he was thinking before he'd projected 'mother'...

You could be right. Shinobu... might not take it very well... but at least you are here for her - she thinks very highly of you, Ranma. As do I, she didn't send, though she still thought it privately. I think this is something you should discuss with our saviors, though.

He nodded in response, furrowing his brow slightly.

"I like this place," Lain announced suddenly, breaking the vocal silence. "I think I want to stay."

"You don't want to go home?" Shinobu asked, surprised.

"It is safer for everyone if I stay here," Lain returned. "My family..." She shrugged indifferently. "They will be happier thinking that I've run away, than the knowing that I'm not a normal, human little girl."

Shinobu winced at that, slumping in her seat.

"Uh, hey, you know, even normal kids can be weird," Ranma interjected. "I mean, my pops trained me in martial arts all my life, pretty much, so I don't really know what 'normal' is anyway. Heck, if anyone thinks that 'normal' is that important, then they're probably not someone I'd want to hang around anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lain asked, her eyes flicking from Shinobu's to his own.

"I think that Ranma's saying that if your parents love you... they won't care," Mutsumi said softly.

"And if they did care... then maybe they didn't love me," Shinobu mumbled, folding her hands in her lap and staring at them fixedly.

"Precisely," Lain announced, nodding. "And if that is the case, then I won't waste my time on them."

Shinobu blinked at that, raising her head to meet Lain's expression, and blinking in surprise. "Oh," she said softly. "But... don't you feel lonely?"

"Why should I?" Lain asked. "I have many friends. Computers speak to me, and are better company than my parents anyway. Don't you have friends?"

Shinobu turned to regard Mutsumi and Ranma, and a smile bloomed on her face. "Yeah," she said softly. "I guess I do."

"But, uh, it never hurts to have more friends," Ranma said, remembering how sadly few he had in Nerima. "You two could be friends, too, you know."

"Friends?" Shinobu asked, offering a hand to Lain.

Lain eyed the hand speculatively, and for a moment it seemed she would shake her head, but then she nodded, and placed her hand in Shinobu's. "Friends."

After the pleasant meal and conversations, however...

 _ **Cut to Professor X. You know, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to contact Sunfire about sponsoring an X-Men team in Japan... Though, there would need to be training, and preparing everyone for the possibility that they couldn't necessarily go home just because they were in Japan.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Children of the Rising Sun... and the Atom

by Jamil Nate

Meanwhile, professor Charles Xavier had retreated to his office. A touch on a certain book in his personal library revealed a computer ahead of current technology. Xavier powered it on and and activated the video communication functions. A few seconds later, a japanese man in his early thirties, dressed in a traditional kimono, appeared on the screen.

"Charles Xavier-san" Xavier smiled at the man's formality "It has been a while, professor... To what do I owe the honor of your call ?"

Xavier could feel the younger man's latent hostility even without his powers "Recent developments have me worried about Japan, Shiro-kun. I know we don't have always been on the best of terms but this is important. Will you hear me out ?"

Shiro Yoshida AKA Sunfire, Japan's first official mutant, son of Hiroshima. Raised by his uncle to hate America, to be a weapon against the United States in revenge for the atomic bombings. His father's death at his hands during his first battle with the original X-Men had opened his eyes on the futility of hatred. Still he remained fiercely patriotic and was Japan's equivalent of Captain America in the eyes of its people. He had been a member of the second generation of the X-Men but didn't stay after Thunderbird's death, clearly not comfortable in the team. He and the X-Men only crossed paths when Japan was threatened by a mutant menace.

Sunfire remained inexpressive, the picture of japanese stoicism "What is it, Xavier-san ? Is my country in danger ?"

"Not really but it could be, Shiro-kun" Then Xavier told him about the 'breeding camp' the X-Men had raided yesterday. Sunfire was outraged that such a facility could exist on japanese soil and abduct its women for whatever purpose. He was a traditional man after all, wanting to protect women was ingrained in him *He and Ranma would find a common ground there* thought Xavier.

"This incident, as distasteful as it is, made me realise something" Xavier turned to face his office's window, growing pensive "Don't you find strange that Japan, as the only country to have been struck with atomic weapons, has so few mutants ?"

Sunfire nodded "True. It always puzzled me. So ?"

"The majority of that facility's prisoners were japanese, with a few foreigners from Asia and Oceania. Statistically, it is not consistent with our previous assessments of the japanese mutation level" Xavier paused and turned back to face Sunfire "I think Hiroshima and Nagasaki's effects are finally taking place. I expect the japanese mutant population to literally boom over the next years"

Sunfire smiled sadly *More children of the Atom, like me...* "You want something from me, don't you ?"

"Shiro-kun, you are Japan's oldest and most experienced mutant. You are also rich and well-connected" The Yashida family was a yakuza syndicate as well as a ninja clan "You are the perfect man for building and leading Japan's first mutant school"

Sunfire let his surprise show "Me ? You want me to create a japanese version of your school ?"

"Yes. I know that mutants are currently tolerated in Japan because there are few of them, they are seen as victims of the Bomb and not threats. That will change soon and you know it"

"I see your point. We will need an 'Ekusu-Hito' team"

"I beg your pardon ?"

"'Ekusu-Hito', Xavier-san... X-Men in japanese. You've convinced me, professor. I will start to work on this as soon as possible" Shiro bowed.

Xavier did the same "Until your school is ready, I will train and educate your future students. I will send you complete files in a few days. Sayonara, Shiro-kun"

"Sayonara, Xavier-san. I am grateful that Fate has granted me a role to play in the accomplishment of your dream and to serve my country" The communication broke and the screen was blank again.

Professor Xavier smiled. It seemed that Ranma would have to live up to his potential sooner than expected.

 _ **What of Millia and Fujin ?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Three in a bath of crimson...

by Nightelf

The clothes felt strange to her, Fuujin thought as she walked through the halls of the school. Her clan had taught her the art of appearing non-threatening, even with the eyepatch; put a flowery dress on, one that allowed for movement without appearing to, and a person's combat level appeared to be nothing.

She had reason to worry. This one... Wolverine... her clan knew of him, and this gave her cause for alarm. She knew of the shadow as well as the light; this one had been whispered from the darkness itself, of a terror beyond all human understanding. The Hand... those fools had made the mistake of killing his love, and those who had done so did not survive. Of course, she knew what that was like...

She shook her head, willing the thoughts away. No, she knew better than to try to cross him. Best to look as far from a target as possible.

As for her companion on this stroll...

"We are a strange pair, ne, Millia?"

Millia's hair curled around her, like the tail behind a panther. Of all the girls rescued from the nursery, she was the only foreigner, and spoke with a slight accent to her Japanese. "What do you mean?"

"What she means is that you both have had a life in shadow," a voice growled behind them.

Fuujin turned around in shock, a blast of wind at the ready; she glanced over to see that Millia's hair was spiked in full combat mode. Both relaxed only slightly as a small chuckle came from the shadows - and Logan stepped out.

"Millia Rage. Freelance assassin; born in Russia among a clan of true assassins - Zato's, if I recall correctly. Went ronin a year ago; believed to be responsible for the deaths of sixteen over the course of your short life." He smiled. "All victims were criminals - or, more often, those assassins Zato sent your way for skipping out." Millia flushed red; her eyes turned to the floor, but her hair remained spiked.

Logan turned back to Fuujin. "Fujin. Real name unknown. Marumoto clan operative, specializing in covert operations; was partnered with one Raijin until your master sent you after the Hand in Madripoor three months ago." He chuckled. "You know, I always wondered why that neighborhood was laid waste; I always thought you'd gone ballistic, but now I'm not so sure. Let me guess; his death caused your powers to surface?"

Fuujin growled; she felt like ripping his guts open, but knew it wouldn't do any good. "What's your point?"

Logan smiled. "My point is this: Who do you talk to when you're alone at night - when there's no one else there but your past?"

Fuujin gulped. A quarter-second later, she heard another gulp; Millia had gone pale - likely as pale as herself.

Logan sighed. "You won't be able to say goodbye to them. I haven't; for all I'd like to get rid of them, they're always there." The ferocity came to his eyes again, and within them Fuujin could see the blood he'd spilled. "But... you don't have to let them destroy you." He smiled, a rough grin devoid of humor. "This may be your chance out of the no-win situations you've found yourselves in. I suggest you pay attention over the next few days. You may find what you've been needing."

Logan turned to his side, and let the grin widen. "By the way, the Professor wants to see how good you are. It's been awhile since I've sparred with a Marumoto or a true assassin - even a ronin assassin. I'll be in the Danger Room at 3:00." He looked back at Fuujin, a twinkle in his eye. "And lose the skirt, kid. You move too well to not be considered dangerous."

Logan walked off, leaving the two standing there. Fuujin fingered the fabric of her dress, that horribly annoying dress she wore, and grinned. She was going to enjoy this...

 _ **Meeting: The Prof gives the skinny on the plans**_

Ekusu-Hito: Let the Sun shine in...

by Nightelf

Sunfire looked at the six students as Xavier droned on about his plans for the school, his mind racing. Five girls, one boy (though he could change into a girl under certain circumstances... rather confusing, that). While he knew the circumstances surrounding the discovery of these students, that still didn't clue him into one problem he hadn't considered: He'd be running a primarily-female school.

This would be tricky, he thought. He didn't have the slightest clue how to deal with girls. He would need some friends from his clan, and from other places. Names popped up in his mind for additional help - that Yomiko girl recently retired from British service might prove useful - and a change in curriculum and facilities might be in order.

These kids weren't your average, proper Japanese teenagers, for the most part. That might be a good thing, all around; however, the nail that sticks up gets hammered down, and these nails were sticking straight up. Mutsumi, Shinobu, and Lain at least made some pretense of face; Ranma looked like a Chinese delinquent, while Millia and Fuujin looked...

Oh.

Shiro sighed, as he realized just how much harder his job had become. These youths couldn't be proper Japanese skin-to-bone. Heck, with Ranma's ability, determining 'proper' behavior may be next-to-impossible. However, he needed to at least give them training, so they could make appearances. Tea Ceremony and Flower Arranging for six... he added another name to the faculty.

He was so engrossed in his mental adjustments that he didn't hear Xavier call his name; it took a mental nudge from the Professor to get him to stand. He coughed once, and looked out into the audience.

This was a lot harder than it looked.

"Good morning," he spoke, his voice wavering. "Professor Xavier has asked me, given the recent events in your lives, to set up a school similar to his, but with values and stresses closer to our own culture's." He let out a deep breath. "While his method of teaching in the use and control of mutant abilities is next-to-none, I think that a more proper Japanese discipline may provide better results in the long run - and may supply the best of both worlds. If done properly, the primary critique of the Japanese system - its lack of creativity - may be offset by the creative use, application, and control of our abilities, both in practice and in simulation." He looked at each of them. "I've read your records. I see great potential within you, the ability to be greater than any of your family or mentors ever expected. You have been gifted by the Atom, and those gifts should not be taken lightly." He looked out toward the children. "Any questions?"

Fuujin raised her hand. "I am concerned about family obligations, and how those would apply here. I do not wish to become a ronin..."

"An understandable question," Shiro replied. "We recommend you talk with your respective families on this issue when you meet with them. Tell them, frankly, of your situation, and the possibilities this new school offers. If they still do not see reason... I am not sure what to tell you, though I may still be able to offer help from my own clan."

Shinobu raised a tentative hand. "When will we be able to visit our families again?"

"Arrangements are being made as we speak," Shiro replied. "We hope to have everyone meet with family and friends safely within a week."

A hand from Ranma; Shiro raised an eyebrow. "What sort of martial arts will be taught?"

Shiro chuckled; Ranma would make a formidable warrior. "Various forms of kempo, aikido, karate, and judo are directly available; for more... esoteric styles, negotiations with the particular sensei will be necessary. Fortunately, my family is not without resources."

Mutsumi didn't raise her hand, even though it looked as though she had a question; after a second, she smiled, and went about her business. Shiro shrugged. "If that is all, I recommend you think about what the Professor and myself have told you, and what it means for your future. Good day."

As the group broke up to their lives-on-hold, Shiro Yashida smiled. An odd group, yes. But... they would do their families and their country proud.

 _ **At the Mansion: Testing... Testing...**_

Ekusu-Hito: First lessons

by Jamil Nate

The next day, Ranma and the girls were given a personal tutor each to start training in the use of their powers. Basic control had to be instilled before returning to Japan, enough for them to learn on their own later.

Storm, having personal experience in wind manipulation, was paired up with Fuujin. Shadowcat, the X-Men's resident hacker, took Lain under her wing. Since Millia was already proficient with her hair, Wolverine took her for further martial arts training. Phoenix coached Mutsumi on the use of her telepathic powers. Having trained Rusty Collins, another mutant fire user, in the X-Factor days, Cyclops volunteered to train Shinobu. That left Ranma in the hands of professor Xavier himself.

Xavier privately tutored Ranma to correct his education somewhat. When the pigtailed martial artist remarked that it would be useless, Xavier simply said "You have power over light, Ranma. To better control it, you must learn what it is and what it can do. Unfortunately, it requires more knowledge than you presently have, hence your lessons" To his dismay, the professor was right. Ranma only managed to make crude laser beams and violent blinding flashes for the moment.

As for the Darkforce, it was an unknown. Ranma was shown videos and the files of other known users of this strange energy. After seeing Darkstar in action, Ranma concentrated on learning one ability of it in particular.

"YAHOOO !" Xavier shook his head, smiling, watching Ranma flying in erratic circles above the mansion. With his martial arts training specializing in mid-air combat, it was no wonder Ranma had always wanted to be able to really fly.

"This is great ! WHOA !" *THUD* Oh, well. Progress could still be made. More training on the way.

Shadowcat and Lain hit it off from the start. They both loved computers and Lain proved to be an apt student. It was so much easier when you could directly link your mind with the computers themselves. It was a strange sight to see Lain zoning out, her eyes filled with visible data code lines. She didn't even touch the keyboard but the machine obeyed her mental commands. She was practicing her hacking skills when shadowcat entered the computer room.

"What are you doing, Lain ?" She took a look at the screen and saw... internet websites of dubious moral quality (and all illegal) "OH, MY GOD ! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT !?"

The screen changed and the FBI homepage appeared. Lain sent several messages and turned the computer off. She smirked "just doing my job as a concerned citizen. I expect these sites to go down and their creators to be arrested soon"

Shadowcat smiled nastily "That's... nice, yes. Much more productive than just accessing the Pentagon's files. I like your way of thinking" Lain just shrugged "Oh, those were too easy. I needed a better challenge after breaking through the NSA network's defenses"

Shadowcat sweatdropped. She was kidding, right ?

*WHUMP*

"Get up, girl ! We aren't done yet !"

Millia Rage shakily stood up and resumed her fighting stance. Wolverine was a tough cookie. With his adamantium skeleton and his insane regenerative abilities, it was almost impossible to take him down. Even with her hair, she hadn't been close to defeat him in sparring once. But if there was a thing she wasn't, it was a quitter "Ready when you are, old man..."

And the battle started anew.

Storm and Fuujin had numerous disagreements during her training. The major contention point was that Fuujin was too eager to develop the killing aspects of her powers : keep air out of someone's lungs, increase or decrease atmospheric pressure to provoke a slow death, generating blades of wind (she got this idea from Ranma when he spoke about his fights in Nerima, something about a guy named Ryuu Kumon)... That sort of things.

At first, Storm thought it was a reaction to her experiences in that prison but after a talk with Wolverine, she knew it was something else. She had been trained to be a killer, pure and simple. To her, her power was only a new way of doing her job. The ensuing confrontation changed that.

"Do you want to add new notches on your scorecard ? I thought you wanted to change..." Fuujin nervously broke the staring contest between them. Those blank eyes, brrrr... Still, she had a point. She had fallen in her old routine, it was easy and reassuring. Wolverine's words came back to her mind. She didn't need additional nightmares to keep her up at night.

Fuujin relented "You're right, Storm-san... It's hard to break up old habits. Maybe you could teach me how to do other things with my power"

Storm smiled "Of course, Fuujin-san. What do you think of trying to generate a wall of churning wind ? Very practical to deflect incoming projectiles..."

"Interesting. Show me" Maybe she was on the right track this time.

It had been difficult but Cyclops managed to convince Shinobu to train in the offensive aspects of her fire abilities. They had talked at length about life and death.

"You're not a monster, Shinobu. The fact you're feeling guilty about it is proof enough"

"What you did wasn't just or right. It was necessary though, a simple matter of self-preservation"

"Ending a life should never be taken lightly, ever. All the training you will undergo will allow you to better control your power. One day, you'll be able to use it to subdue your opponents without killing them"

Shinobu Maehara remembered the talk she had with her Ranma-niisan and gathered her courage. A few minutes later, fireballs melted practice dummies into slag.

Since she was young, Mutsumi Otohime had been considered a somewhat ditzy and distracted to all who knew her, it was her mutation's fault. Of course she was distracted with all the voices she heard in her head all the time. When they became too much, she would faint, her mind shutting down to prevent overload.

All that changed with her recent captivity. The voices stopped with the dampener on her arm. Weeks of isolation made her turn inward and she slowly learned to tame her telepathic powers.

She had still much to learn though. Phoenix taught her how to erect and maintain her mental defenses, ending the cause of her faintings at last. She could think more clearly too. And a certain pig-tailed boy was prominent in her thoughts.

Ranma had helped save them from a grim fate. She felt that debt could never be fully repaid, no matter what he said. She had seen his inner being. He was crude, brash and arrogant, yes, but he was also kind, full of life and had a noble heart. He was also very handsome *Ahem !* Mutsumi blinked and blushed when she realized Jean Grey had perceived her mental monologue.

"Don't get distracted now, Mutsumi. Now I'll teach you how to forge a mindlink with others. It's a way of communication that can be vital in a fight as it is quick and untraceable in most circumstances"

"Hai, Grey-sensei"

 _ **A week later, time to contact families and loved ones.**_

Ekusu-Hito: A new beginning

by Jamil Nate

A week later, Ranma and the girls boarded a plane sent by the Yashida clan. There were thanks and goodbyes to the X-Men and promises of future contacts. After a few hours of travel, they set foot once again on their homeland. They were taken to Sunfire's school in black anonymous cars under ninja escort. Ranma chafed at this overprotectiveness but understood the necessity of it. He had been introduced to a new world where honor meant little.

They took a good look at what was going to be their new home : An extensive modern building coupled with a traditional japanese house of gigantic proportions on the side. A swimming pool, a martial arts dojo, a sports ground, a huge japanese garden and a garage completed the Yashida School for Gifted Youngsters. They all whistled in admiration at the sight. It wasn't finished yet, many construction crews were still at work. Nevertheless, they could see themselves live here without problems.

Sunfire greeted them at the main entrance "Welcome, students, to your new home. It won't be complete before a few weeks but we can start your curriculum right away. Please follow me, I'll show you to your rooms"

The next day, they were all assembled in a classroom with Sunfire.

"I have arranged for all of you, except Millia-san, to meet with your families in reasonably secure conditions" Millia was not offended, she was an orphan and a stranger here "Each one of you will all be escorted by a ninja team" Ranma frowned and stood up to talk "No, Ranma-kun, that is not negotiable. I respect your fighting prowess but better safe than sorry, I'm sure you understand"

"A car will take you to the chosen rendez-vous points we arranged with the persons you wished to see. I advise you to be as quick as possible in your explanations" Sunfire's expression softened "I know I may sound a little cold-hearted but it is in your best interest. You are all under my responsibility now and I will ensure your safety whenever possible"

"You are the first of a new generation of japanese, gifted with great powers. You will set an example for those who will follow. That is all. I'll see you all after you come back from your meetings" All except Fuujin slowly went out of the room. Sunfire stood up "I shall accompany you to explain things to your Oyabun. Let's hope he will be reasonable..."

*Fat chance* she thought "Arigato, Yashida-san. Lead the way"

Ranma was entering the car when he heard a voice calling him "Ranma, wait !" It was Millia who ran to catch up him. He was puzzled, she didn't seem eager to talk to him before.

"Can I come with you, please ?" Ranma imagined the reaction of the others in Nerima if he went to see them with Millia, a very attractive woman, in tow *shudder* "Hum... I don't think it would be a good idea. You see..."

Millia decided to turn up the pressure. She took a sad and forlorn expression "Ranma. I... I don't want to be alone here. I know we're protected here but... If your stories are true, you'll need someone to cover your back" Time for the finishing move. Millia's eyes misted "Please..."

Ranma still couldn't say no to a crying woman despite his recent growing up and relented "Alright, you can come with me..." *I'm screwed* he thought *I hope Mom and Nabiki will come alone as predicted... Yeah, right. Maybe I can convince her to stay in the car*

We follow Ranma and Millia to Nerima. One big explosion coming up.

Ekusu-Hito: Return to Nerima

by Greyman

"No Ranma," Millia insisted, "I am not staying in the car. If your... these people jump to conclusions or anything else happens, I want to be there to back you up. I'm not helpless." Her blond hair flexed to demonstrate.

Before his kidnapping Ranma's mouth might have shot off at this. However since then a lot of his brashness had been eroded and his tutorage by the X-Men had impressed him with a modicum of maturity. Besides, he'd seen her use her hair with lethal intent on Sinister's guards. "Hey, I know that," he agreed and surrendered. "Alright. Just try not to kill anyone, okay." He smiled to show it was a joke.

"I will try not to," Millia promised seriously and looked out the window as the car slowed to a halt. "Are you sure this is a good place to meet?"

Ranma looked over the park. "Yeah. If there is an ambush, there's plenty of room to maneuver."

"My power works best up close and personal," a worried Millia countered as they emerged from the vehicle. "Besides this is a good place for an ambush."

"That works both ways," Ranma said and glanced at a few trees and nodded. "Our minders are already in place, though Yashida-sama promised they'll stay hidden unless it's certain I ...we... can't handle it." The ninja in the indicated trees might have frozen in shock at being spotted, if they weren't already as still as rocks.

Ranma sighed as the rendezvous spot came closer. He could only hope that only Nabiki and his mom showed up as promised. Otherwise he was Doomed.

 _ **The Joketsuzoku triad had followed.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Betrayal

by Jamil Nate

Nabiki Tendo was considering giving up the search for Ranma when she got an anonymous letter. It was an invitation for her and Nodoka to go to a secret rendez-vous in a secluded place. In addition to the message, there was two single words scribbled in Ranma's unmistakeable script : come alone.

It could be a trap of some sorts but she was willing to take the risk. Ranma had to return quickly or Nerima would explode. Suspecting the seriousness of the situation, she ensured that no one would follow them. Akane (and P-Chan) were at Sayuri's place, Soun and Genma had been taken on a training trip by Happosai (it was time the little troll was useful for once), Kasumi had chores to do and she paid Sasuke to make sure the Kunos would be... occupied.

She and Nodoka had taken a taxi and arrived at the place indicated in the message : a public park in the outskirts of Tokyo. There were plenty of witnesses around so it ruled out a trap. No, she saw it now, it was insurance against the two sides deciding to just kidnap the other. Nabiki had a bad feeling about this, they definitely were facing professionals.

Then she and Nodoka saw Ranma sitting on a bench under the cherry trees with some blonde gaijin woman. Nodoka literally ran there to glomp her son.

Unfortunately for Nabiki, she had forgotten that there were others looking for Ranma Saotome. Cologne had made Shampoo and Mousse watch over the Tendo house since his disappearance. It had been child's play for the matriarch to deduce from the middle Tendo daughter's behavior that Nabiki had taken part in Son-in-Law's abduction.

When she arranged to send the others away, the amazons knew something was up and followed. When Shampoo saw her airen, she moved to attack but was restrained by her great-grandmother. A gesture of her cane and the two amazon youths remarked the yashida ninja's presence.

"For now , we observe..." ordered the aged matriarch "When the occasion presents itself, we will secure the Son-in-Law and take him to safety" No more playing around, the boy was Shampoo's husband, end of discussion. If he he proved too unreasonable, she knew drugs and potions who would make him more... pliable.

After Ranma had escaped the motherly hug of death, presentations had been made. And conversation just went downhill.

"Now, son" Nodoka was adamant in her opinions "Your concerns are commendable. But you must return home. You have duties to perform. Family honor is at stake"

Ranma was growing agitated "Haven't you listened to anything I've said, mom ? If I return to Nerima, I'd just put all of you in danger. The ones who kidnapped me aren't the usual guys after me and pops, they mean business !" He hadn't told them about being a mutant yet.

"A real man among men would be confident in his ability to protect his loved ones. Now that we are warned, you will surely prevail as always" Nodoka frowned and looked at Millia "Is it because of her ? You should know better than involving yourself with a gaijin" Ranma bristled at the derogatory way his mother said it "Leave her out of this ! Millia is my friend"

Nabiki sighed. She should have known that Nodoka would be unreasonable. Ranma's arguments made sense. He had become a liability to her family now. Akane would just have to get over it.

Millia walked up to her and looked in her eyes. It was unnerving "What !?"

"I've seen that look before, miss Tendo. You were the one, weren't you ?"

Nabiki took a step backwards "What are you talking about ?"

Millia just crossed her arms and shrugged "You're feeling awfully guilty for someone who is supposed to be a soulless mercenary" Nabiki glared at Ranma, he had obviously talked too much "Why ? Because this time you crossed the line, perhaps !?"

Something clicked in Ranma's mind. His voice strained and he threw an angry look toward Nabiki "Tell me you didn't..."

Nabiki's paling face was proof enough for Millia "She sold you to Sinister. We can add prostitution to her list of crimes, it would seem" She smiled nastily "Kidnapping you was made easier with inside information... and perhaps direct help ?"

[YOU... YOU BITCH...] Nabiki and Nodoka realized with horror that Ranma's eyes had gone completely black. It was like staring in the proverbial abyss. His voice was also distorted with a twisted echo [HOW MUCH DID HE PAY YOU ?]

Nabiki gulped and frantically searched for something to say to placate the furious martial artist. She was practically sure that his 'I don't hit girls' motto would save her this time.

 _ **Explanation time ! Will Nabiki get out of here in one piece ?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Splinters

by Nightelf

For someone who had made use of the truth like a toy, Nabiki found it awfully cutting when turned back at her. Ranma looked like something out of some horror film, like some demon come to earth - and he was heading her way. She tried to find her voice, tried to make her tongue work right...

"I... About a week before you disappeared, someone I hadn't seen before came by asking for information on Ranma. I figured it was another fiancee or someone who owed Genma something." Tears started to fall from her eyes; she tried to will them back, but couldn't. "I... I didn't know..."

For a few seconds, the only movement in the park involved the impotent writhing of shadows. Even as they were covered in black, she could see the indecision in Ranma's eyes. This worried her even more; what had they done to him?

What had she done to him?

Black faded to sapphire; Ranma let the shadows dissipate. For a moment, Nabiki wished for that relaxed smile to come back, but knew it wasn't. He let out a long sigh, and sat back down on the park bench.

He looked tired - more tired than she'd ever seen him. "Nabiki... the games are over. The engagements... I don't think they could happen now." Upon seeing Nodoka begin to open his mouth, he continued. "Akane couldn't be a part of my life, Mom. None of them could. This is out of their league."

Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "And just what is 'your league'?"

Ranma didn't look at anyone; his eyes were seeing something else. "I'm transferring to another school, one being set up by the Yashida clan. No, they weren't the ones who kidnapped me, though they were related to the people who got me out of there." Ranma shivered for a moment, and Millia put her hand on his shoulder.

Nabiki's mind started putting the pieces together. The Yashida clan ran a large conglomerate of industries - but were also rumored to have an arm in under-the-table dealings. Light and shadow... just like Ranma. For them to be willing to train Ranma - and for Ranma to mention them specifically - meant that Ranma had, quite literally, gone out of their league.

Ranma continued. "There are a set of schools in the United States - ones designed for people with... special abilities."

And, in that moment, the last piece of the puzzle fell into place for Nabiki. Ranma's insane learning curve, his martial arts abilities, his gift at manipulating ki... his comment about everyone being out of his league. "Mutants."

Ranma nodded, his eyes narrowing. "The people who kidnapped me... they wanted my girl-side for a... breeding program." Nabiki shuddered; she knew it had been bad, but this... Ranma continued. "Fortunately, the X-Men showed up to bail us out of there. We spent a couple of weeks in America... then came back here."

Nabiki turned her eyes to the left. Nodoka was near tears, her hands tightly gripping the wrapped blade in her hands. "So... just because you get kidnapped... all of the agreements and promises are done now?"

Ranma pointed his arm out in a strange manner, arm fully extended, wrist bent backward, with one palm splayed out. It looked vaguely like he was about to do a ki-blast, but didn't look like he was generating any effort. He moved the arm around until he stopped with it facing a particularly large tree.

Nabiki may not have been able to tell, but the energy that came from his hands wasn't ki. She wasn't sure whether it was a plasma blast or some extremely focused form of light. Whatever it was, it made an impression; the tree trunk exploded, showering the nearby area in splinters, twigs, and leaves and toppling the mighty tree to the ground.

Ranma lowered his hand, and sighed. "If I thought Akane could survive it, I'd bring her along. But this... this game is for keeps - and the consequences of failure are worse than death." His head tilted slightly. "Now do you understand?"

Both women nodded their understanding.

Cologne gulped at the remains of the tree she'd used for her blind. If she'd hesitated another second, she wouldn't have survived. As it is, she'd be picking splinters out of herself for a week.

She hadn't thought Ranma's value to the tribe would go up, but it had - by leaps and bounds. If they could get mutant genes into the tribe... even the PRC would find it difficult to stop them!

She looked over to Shampoo and Mousse, and gave a signal. Once the opportunity presented itself...

 _ **Back in Westchester, Xavier blinks. That's Ranma and Millia at that location... but who's the third mutant?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Amazon pride

by Jamil Nate

Back in the United States, in Westchester, Charles Xavier was using Cerebro to scan the japanese islands for mutant presence. Mutsumi Otohime had been trained by Jean and himself to use the device but Cerebro-J (the one for the Yashida school) was not operational yet. Each time he would detect a mutant, he filed a report to Sunfire who would then decide if he or she could be recruited.

Each time he did that, the professor was also keeping tabs on Ranma and the others. He found him easily, he was in a Tokyo public park talking with some people. Millia was there too.

Wait a second... Xavier concentrated and felt another mutant presence near Ranma. It was faint, indicating either a latent mutant or one good at hiding. When he identified the new mutant, he smiled *Well, it looks like Fate does not want Ranma to completely cut himself off from his past in Nerima* He decided to watch more for eventual new developments.

"My father, when he was a young boy, lived near Nagasaki. He and his family left only when the effects of the radioactivity became apparent" Nodoka had to sit, overwhelmed by the news that her son was a mutant. She wiped tears from her eyes "I would never have dreamed that something like that would come of it"

Ranma nodded "No one is to blame for this. The X-Factor is a gift, not a curse. Someone said to me : With great power comes great responsibilities. I am still Ranma Saotome. I am still... your son. Only my priorities in life have changed"

His mother pulled him into a hug and sniffled "Oh, Ranma... Promise me you'll come see me again when you can. At least write me letters if you can't"

Ranma smiled and returned the hug "I promise, mom..." He turned to face Nabiki "You'll explain the situation to the others, won't you, Nabiki ?"

The middle Tendo daughter looked sadly at him "Of course, Sao... Ranma. Free of charge. It's the least I can do after what I did" She wouldn't admit it but she will miss having the big jerk around "Take care"

Millia put a hand on Ranma's shoulder "Come on, Ranma. It's time to go"

"All right, Millia" As he moved to leave, his danger sense suddenly screamed "Watch out !" He rolled to the side, grabbing his mother while Millia did the same for Nabiki. The spot they had been standing on exploded in a shower of dirt and grass. When it cleared, he saw someone he hoped he would never see again "Shampoo..."

The amazon warrior was in full battle dress, armed with her trademark twin bonboris and a chinese sword tied to her belt. Her expression was grim. *Great ! She must think Millia is another 'obstacle for killing', Why me ?*

She pointed one of her bonboris in his direction "Airen come with Shampoo now !" He could see her stance, she was serious about this !

"No more games, Son-in-Law. It is high time you returned to China with us" Cologne was there too. She dropped from a tree and stood on her cane "Your resistance has grown tiresome"

"Hey, old ghoul ! I already told you : I AIN'T MARRYING SHAMPOO !" Damn the old bat. He didn't have time for this. He looked around, wondering what the ninjas were waiting for to intervene.

Cologne laughed "You think you have a choice ? You are already married by our laws. And don't bother... we took care of your bodyguards. Those ninjas were good but they are nothing before amazon might..." Her eyelids shrinked to slits "If you don't come willingly, we will use force and your mother and companions will suffer for your stubbornness"

"Damn you ! Where is your honor, Cologne !?" He saw Mousse in the corner of his eyes, throwing daggers in hand, the poison coating the blades giving them a gloomy sheen. He was taking position to cut off retreat. He had to stall for time "Listen to me ! You're making a terrible mistake. Even if I came with you, your tribe would be destroyed !"

Cologne snorted "We have survived for 3000 years, boy. Your enemies do not frighten us. In any case, you and your children will protect us with your powers !"

Ranma was shocked "You know I'm a mutant !? You've been listening since I was here, haven't you !? You can't seriously believe the amazons can stand against the likes of Sinister !? You must have grown senile, old mummy..."

"Believe what you want, Son-in-Law... What is your decision ? I'm offering you safety among us" *And a place as prime breeding stock* she thought. Shampoo would understand that her husband's genes had to be shared among the tribe.

Ranma was getting angry and it showed [OLD GHOUL...] Shampoo and Cologne were startled as Ranma's eyes changed to twin pools of raw darkness and his voice became... alien [YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL ME, JUST LIKE THAT ?]

"You're not fooling me, Son-in-Law. This little display would only frighten unwary children, not true amazon warriors" Her statement wasn't backed up by Shampoo and Mousse's reactions. They had had nervously moved back a little.

[FOOL ! YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE MARTIAL ARTISTS, EVERYTHING MUST GO YOUR WAY. DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH !] Cologne frowned at that but Ranma continued [SINISTER'S MARAUDERS WOULD TEAR YOU APART. THE HORSEMEN OF APOCALYPSE COULD EXTERMINATE YOUR TRIBE AND EAT HERB OR SAFFRON FOR BREAKFAST. MAGNETO ALONE IS CAPABLE OF KILLING ALL OF YOUR WARRIORS AND MATRIARCHS IN A SINGLE ATTACK. BEFORE MUTANTS, YOU... ARE... NOTHING !"

*Let's see her be on the receiving end of the superiority speech for a change* The X-Men's files had been most informative about enemy mutants capabilities. He realized Cologne was like the master of magnetism in a way. Convinced that her people was superior because of their martial arts training and extraordinary capabilities, she thought of other humans as inferior and that her ways were the best and infallible.

Ranma's eyes returned to normal "Admit it, old ghoul. You lost. If you value your tribe's existence, you'll back off... NOW !" He looked at Millia, she smiled and nodded. No one had noticed that her hair had grown in length and that one long lock had buried itself.

Cologne was outraged but showed no emotion "Irrespectueux and rebellious to the end. I will personally take great pleasure at breaking you of these deplorable character traits when we arrive in our village. Surrender to us now or else..."

Ranma scowled "My answer is... no" Millia acted instantly. The buried lock of hair emerged under Mousse and took him completely by surprise. He screamed in pain as it slashed him across his chest, spraying blood around. It then ensnared him, lifted him up and made him fall head first on the ground, repeatedly *WHAM ! WHAM ! WHAM ! WHAM !* Duck-boy went nighty-night.

Shampoo and Cologne jumped to attack, right in one of Ranma's flares. They screamed as the light blinded them. Cologne jumped backwards, using her ki and other senses. Shampoo didn't have the same blind-fighting capabilities as her great-grandmother and was almost defenseless against Ranma's assault. She went down in a few seconds.

"Last chance, old ghoul. Leave now and don't bother me ever again !" The amazon elder had already recovered her sight. She had underestimated Son-in-Law... again. That blonde caucasian was a mutant too, a dangerous one. It was far too late for a retreat now. Too much was at stake.

For all his new powers, he would still be vulnerable to pressure points strikes. A stab of her cane on the ground provoked an explosion of rocks and dirt under Millia, stunning her *A long-range breaking point !* thought Ranma. A ki-blast was launched and struck the russian girl, sending her into unconsciousness.

"It's just you and me now, Son-in-Law" Cologne's battle aura appeared and burned fiercely *Oh, shit. She's going full out* "I told you. Don't call me Son-in-Law !" Ranma's own battle aura rose. The two martial artists stared at each other, looking for openings in their opponent's guard.

Nodoka and Nabiki could only watch as Ranma was about to fight one of the most important battles of his life. And the stress the middle Tendo sister felt at the situation awakened the X-Factor sleeping in her DNA.

 _ **Cologne attacks Nodoka and Nabiki to distract Ranma. Nabiki's powers activate**_

 _ **(Hypermetabolism : super-strength, toughness, enhanced speed and recovery).**_

Ekusu-Hito: Tight-fisted

by Nightelf

Cologne looked around at the situation, and frowned. Whatever Ranma was afraid of was no doubt powerful. Fortunately, so was she. It was time she show just how powerful.

Nabiki, ironically, would be perfect. Grab her for a moment, watch Ranma stop as her hands curled around the mercenary girl's windpipe - then crush it just as she'd gained his attention. By the time he'd recovered, she'd be holding his mother in an identical embrace. His relationship with Nabiki was strong enough for her death to make an impression, but not strong enough to have him swearing vengeance to the Yama Kings' Hells.

Seeing his mother in similar straits, he'd capitulate. And in that moment, he'd be hers. The police wouldn't have time to act - they'd be gone from Nerima before they even knew of the murder, and gone from Japan before they had a chance to stop her.

She finally had the winning moves. She faked to move away from the women, then sprang back, grabbing Nabiki by the throat.

The second seemed like an eternity, as she watched the play of emotions on his face. The jump in the body as he moved to act, drifting to stillness as he realized the situation. The look of fear - that delicious fear - as he understood just how she held him.

And then the moment of truth. She pressed into Nabiki's windpipe, a standard killing move -

and blinked. She pushed harder into Nabiki's throat; why wasn't this working?

A slender hand grasped her arm, and squeezed; a ball of fire shot through as she felt her bones snap. She looked at the arm; Nabiki was casually - casually! - grasping it, crushing her with a careless grip. "What do you think you're doing, old ghoul?"

She had a bad feeling as to what was coming next. Nabiki moved to toss her aside - she couldn't hide the scream as her shattered arm was used to hurl her away. The tree in her general direction didn't look pleasant; hopefully it would at least knock her unconscious...

Nabiki flexed her hand as she watched Cologne hit the tree. She knew what Cologne had tried to do; something had failed. She'd meant to toss Cologne's arm away from her neck; she hadn't meant to toss Cologne away from her. Moreover, she'd felt the old ghoul's bones snapping; she hadn't gripped that hard...

"R... Ranma?" She looked over at an equally-horrified Nodoka. "Auntie?"

Ranma looked quizzically at her for a moment, then tossed a thick wooden plank her direction. "Try to break this."

Nabiki grabbed the plank with both hands. Surely Ranma was -

The plank exploded in her hands where she'd gripped them. Gingerly, she opened her purse and pulled out a 50-yen coin. After placing it in the palm of her hand, she closed her fist and squeezed.

The result wasn't money anymore. A metal impression of the inside of her fist lay in its place; she'd gripped it so hard that its shape had completely changed. Ranma stared at the results of her work, then pulled out a cell phone.

"I'd better call Yoshida-sensei. It'd be best if you joined us."

Nabiki laughed nervously. This wasn't happening... was it?

"Oh, joy! Now you two can uphold the joining of the schools!"

Nabiki groaned. Yes, it was happening...

 _ **Something else**_

Ekusu-Hito: Genetic Considerations

by The Major

Nodoka looked at Ranma, unsure of what to say. Then a series of memories ran through her mind and Nodoka started thinking about:

"Oh dear...", moaned Nodoka, "I was reading about how mutants appeared recently. It's a Genetic mutation... if the parents both have the carrier gene then the child will be a mutant."

"So?", said a puzzled Ranma, "I really don't see how that matters Okasan."

Nodoka blushed a little: "Ah, your father and I were thinking about giving you a little brother, or sister, but...", Nodoka's face fell, "If you're a mutant... then any child I have by Genma will almost certainly be a mutant as well."

Ranma stared at his mother, stunned into disbelief. Nabiki shot the Saotome matriarch an angry glare:

"I really don't think that matters just at the moment Nodoka-basan, and if it does, just lose the Panda and marry someone else. Daddy's free and close at hand."

Nodoka ignored the sarcasm in Nabiki's voice and shook her head:

"Soun would never do, not only would it be socially outrageous, if you're a mutant, then any of Soun's children would likely have the same problem."

In sudden shock Nodoka's face went white, Nabiki stiffened and turned to Ranma:

"Your mother raises an interesting point Ranma-kun. Is there some way we can - discreetly of course - check out Kasumi and Akane?"

Ranma groaned: "I don't know. Sunfire-sensei might have the gear. The X-Men did, but I don't know if they sent it to Japan."

"So what happens now Saotome?"

 _ **Discreet checks are arranged**_

Ekusu-Hito: A Mental Check

by Greyman

.o(Ranma!)

"I don't know," Ranma was telling the others when a faint voice reached his awareness. "Sunfire-sensei might not have the gear the X-Men did but they might not have sent it over ... excuse me..." He stopped talking and assumed a distracted gaze.

.o(Professor X, is that you? Something has happened that ...)

(I am aware of the development,)o. Xavier interrupted the Japanese protege, his powerful mental voice coming in strong and soothing with the firm connection. .o(I've been conducting a search for more neo-mutants in Japan when the girl's emergence caught my attention. I will direct my search to her home, if you will be so kind as to think directions to me.)

(Sure thing, Professor,)o. Ranma thought at him and produced a mental map of Tokyo. He turned his awareness back to the others. "It's okay. Discrete checks are being made."

"What? How?" Nabiki demanded.

"The Professor?" Millia asked.

"Yeah," Ranma agreed. "He's using that Cere-brain thingy. He'll tell us what's up with them in a few moments."

 _ **Akane is baseline human. Kasumi is the secret identity of a vigilante crimefighter!?**_

 _ **(some other combination.)**_

Ekusu-Hito: Kasumi Tendo, Womanimal !?

by Jamil Nate

Charles Xavier's mind travelled to the Nerima district almost found the Tendo dojo thanks to Ranma's indications and began scanning its inhabitants for mutant signatures.

Akane Tendo was in the family dojo, breaking bricks. The professor could feel the anger emanating from the young girl, it was almost as strong as Wolverine's berserker rages. Thankfully, she was a normal human. Someone with her temper with potentially destructive mutant abilities ? Thanks, but no thanks.

Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome were playing shogi. Ranma had told him about Genma's curse so he wasn't surprised to find a panda with human thought patterns. The two fathers were also humans.

Happosai... Well, he was human too (thank god). Xavier was disgusted at the cesspool that was the perverted grandmaster of Anything Goes' mind.

The little pig in Akane's room, Ryoga Hibiki's cursed form, was mentally ranting about Akane's unstable behavior and how it was all Ranma's fault. No mutations in him. Xavier breathed in relief. Was everyone in this house insane ?

Kasumi Tendo was busy preparing dinner as always. Her mental signature also marked her as a mutant, an active one even. He probed a little deeper to see if she knew what she was.

It is well known that the Nerima district is a crazy place, filled with serious to downright ludicrous martial arts schools. This concentration of skilled fighters discouraged criminal elements to make business there, which is why the authorities and Nerima's residents tolerated the martial artists and their mad antics.

Still, it didn't completely explain the low crime rate. After all, if a yakuza syndicate had the will to set up shop in Nerima and was willing to use all means at its disposal, no one could stop them for long.

Martial artists were only human after all. They had defaults like everyone, making them susceptible to corruption. Some had families that could be targeted for blackmail. They had to sleep, eat and drink, making them vulnerable to assassination. Last but not least, few martial artist were quick enough to dodge bullets or tough enough to survive bomb explosions.

No, the other reason for organized crime to leave Nerima in peace was that the district had a protector.

Kasumi Tendo was born a mutant. At age 14, she discovered she could shapeshift into animal forms like in that old american TV show Manimal. With training, she also became capable of assuming human/animal hybrid forms : werewolf, kitsune, catgirl or any combination she could imagine.

With her power, no place or building was safe from her. Security systems hadn't been created to warn of birds or rodents entering. When an Oyabun nearly died of a snake bite, the yakuza understood the message and left Nerima alone.

Gangs thinking the meek little housewife would be easy prey quickly became disillusioned when Kasumi tendo shifted into a tiger or some huge beast to teach them a lesson. Martial artists abusing their power got visits from the Queen of Animals as well.

Kasumi didn't tell anyone about her double life as a vigilante. Her father would cry and forbid her to continue. Nabiki would react the same way. Akane as well and there were good chances her little sister would be jealous and resent her or worse, want to help...

She had tried to look for Ranma after he disappeared but her efforts were for nothing. It was as if he just vanished. She sighed and concentrated on making dinner. If Ranma ever came back, she would have to speak with him about serious matters. Like if he was interested in a partnership. Such activities could only make him grow up.

"Kasumi's a WHAT !?" Nabiki and Ranma were stunned at the news. Sweet and innocent Kasumi had been fighting crime all these years and fooled everyone with her vacuous demeanor all along...

*I know it's surprising for the both of you but it's the truth* Xavier's voice echoed in Ranma's mind. The young mutant had a question nagging him however "How come Akane's not a mutant if her sisters are ?"

Xavier thought about this and came up with an explanation *It can happen sometimes. Two full mutants can have purely human children. The X-Factor is not always strong enough and can go recessive* The professor remembered Graydon Creed, son of Mystique and Sabretooth, Nightcrawler brother. Yet he was born a simple homo sapiens.

"All that is well and good..." Millia had enough with the silent telepathic chat and turned to Nabiki "I think the question is... Do we contact your elder sister and offer her to come to our school or not ?"

Yes. Nodoka approves (even more chances of uniting the schools).

Ekusu-Hito: An Offer she CAN refuse...

by Thrythlind

"I would agree to that," Nodoka said. "This is an even greater chance of joining the schools after all."

"Auntie..." Nabiki moaned.

"Ummm yeah," Ranma said. "Should she come with us?"

"I'll see if she is interested," Professor Xavier said.

Kasumi Tendo.

Kasumi almost dropped her knife as the words entered her mind. She glanced around seeking out the location of the voice.

"Who's there?" Kasumi asked cautiously.

Perhaps it would be better if you didn't actually talk, the voice said.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes, but returned to her task.

Who are you? Kasumi asked. She was not inexperienced with telepathy, she had a fairly strong connection with animals. VERY strong.

Professor Charles Xavier the voice said. Kasumi blinked and widened her eyes, but then considered whether or not to believe this mystery voice. A friend of yours asked that we make you an offer.

A friend? Kasumi repeated. Excuse me sir, can you be more specific? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I seem to be moderately lost. There was a brief mental chuckle.

Your training in controlling your changes has given you impressive mental defenses for a non-telepath, Xavier said. Then again, you are not truly non-telepathic, are you?

Can we please get to the point? Kasumi asked quietly.

Ranma Saotome was kidnapped from your house by unknown means, Xavier's voice explained.

Oh dear, Kasumi said. I assume that now you'll be telling me where to find him? That smacked of a trap.

Yes, but he is no longer in captivity, Xavier said. We aided his escape, along with the escape of several others. They are now attending a school being put together by Sunfire.

Well, that's nice, Kasumi said. Would Ranma be the friend you mentioned previously?

Yes, Xavier said. Were you aware that your sister Nabiki was a mutant as well?

Oh dear, Kasumi said. No, I wasn't. Her knife did slip at this news.

There is a chance that the powers that kidnapped Ranma in the first place may return, Xavier said. Hence the reason Ranma is not returned to your home. Likewise, Nabiki is to be trained in using her powers as well.

Really, Kasumi responded, somewhat doubtfully.

At least, until they may have a greater chance of defending themselves from thieves in the night, Xavier explained. The suggestion has been made to offer you the chance to attend the same school

Kasumi arched an eyebrow.

I see, Kasumi said. I'm afraid I shall have to decline that offer, I have duties here. But I SHALL insist upon seeing both my sister and Ranma.

 _ **Kasumi is given a second offer by Sunfire...as a teacher...will she take THAT one?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Family visit

by Jamil Nate

A few days after her telepathic chat with Charles Xavier, Kasumi Tendo had received an invitation to visit the Yashida School for Gifted Youngsters. Under the pretense of grocery shopping ("What else could she do out of the house ?" thought the Tendo dojo's residents), the eldest Tendo daughter went to the rendezvous point where a black limo came to take her to her destination. She was still a little wary, Sunfire may be a national hero but he was still a yakuza overlord and she had been fighting against his fellow men for years.

She had to see that Nabiki and Ranma-kun were in good health and cared for though. Her powers should be enough to protect her if this proved to be a trap.

Kasumi had arrived at the school and had been taken on a tour of the facilities. She was impressed and admitted that her sister and Ranma could have done worse for a place to learn how to use their powers. It was also a fortress where Ranma's kidnappers and enemies would have trouble to attack head-on. She was currently in the medical center, talking with the school's doctor.

"So, what can you tell me of my sister's mutation, Ikari-san ?"

Dr. Yui Ikari smiled at the question and made various diagrams appear on the screen of her computer "Nabiki Tendo possesses what we have named a hyper-metabolism" On another screen, comparative charts of metabolic activity between her sister and a normal human showed "As you can see, Nabiki's body works at a much higher rate than ours"

Kasumi frowned "What are the practical consequences, doctor ?" Having read enough medical texts, she feared that Nabiki would burn herself out with such a mutation.

Yui called video files on her computer showing Nabiki undergoing various tests "Her speed and strength are extremely high. Her skeleton, joints and epiderm have reinforced themselves to almost metal armor levels to keep up with her physical attributes. Her healing rate and resistance to various toxins have also skyrocketed since her body's defenses work at insane speeds" The doctor looked at Kasumi with a smile "In short, your sister is a powerhouse. The only drawback is that she eats and drinks like a horse to sustain her metabolism's hyperactivity"

"Oh my, how ironic..." Yui didn't understand and raised an eyebrow "All her life, my sister has favored intellectual pursuits and considered fighting distasteful... And now she discovers she was literally born for it. Her hyper-metabolism isn't dangerous to her, is it ?"

Yui understood what the eldest Tendo daughter meant "If you think of cardiac problems or premature aging, I'd say no for the moment. Nabiki's body seems to have been designed to withstand the enhanced output of her metabolic functions without ill effects"

"And for pregnancy ?"

Yui was surprised at this question "I... I don't know. I haven't searched for possibilities on this subject. What makes you ask that ?"

"Since before we were born, the Tendo and the Saotome lines have made a pact to unite the families by marriage. With what happened, Nabiki seems to be the logical choice for becoming Ranma-kun's wife. They're both mutants and their personalities complete each other" Kasumi thought guiltily about Akane but her normal baby sister couldn't live in such a world "It is a matter of duty and family honor"

"I see..." Dr. Ikari inwardly thought that it wouldn't be so easy. Already other students were showing romantic interest in Ranma like Mutsumi and Millia. She really hoped they would find other male students soon to avoid a situation where all girls would compete for a single man, especially since they were powerful mutants... "And what about you, Tendo-san ? You're a mutant too"

Kasumi smiled but shook her head negatively "Oh my, he's so much younger than me... It just wouldn't be proper !"

"Tendo-san, if I could speak with you for a moment, please ?" Kasumi was heading for the students' rooms when she was stopped by Sunfire himself.

"Yes, Yoshida-san ?"

"Professor Xavier told me you didn't want to join our school. May I ask why ?"

"I don't need to learn how to control my powers. I am already quite proficient in their use" Kasumi's expression grew pensive then resolute "I have to take care of my family and my district as well. I'm sure you understand..."

"Of course" Sunfire wasn't finished however "I have another offer for you in that case"

"Oh my, really ?" *What could he want ?* she thought.

"Would you like to join my school, not as a student but as a teacher ?"

Kasumi was surprised. She didn't expect such a proposal "Me, a teacher ?"

"Yes. You have years of experience in controlling your powers and I'm sure my students would benefit from whatever advice you could give them" Sunfire ruefully smiled "I am also in dire need of a Home Economics teacher. Ranma and your sister told me you were a really talented cook"

"I don't know... This is so sudden..."

"Nabiki told me that without her, your family will lose its regular income. You'll be handsomely paid for your services, of course. So, what is your answer ?"

Kasumi thought about this and said...

 _ **"Yes" Her family needs the money and she could watch over Ranma and Nabiki's relationship.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Breaking the News

by Thrythlind

"I think I shall accept your offer, Yashida-san," Kasumi said. "On only one major condition."

"The yakuza understanding on your district shall continue," Yashida promised her.

"Ah, very good," Kasumi said. "Now...I suppose that I shall have to live on site. This will require me to speak to my family I suppose. They shall have to learn to attend to the housework themselves for the time." That is, they'd have to attend to that if any money was to come into the family.

"Of course," Sunfire said, bowing. "Should I tell Ranma and Nabiki that'll you'll be teaching them?"

"Oh no," Kasumi said. "They already arranged for the offer to be made for me to join them in classes, but I think I should like to surprise them."

Kasumi found a surprising ally upon returning home, Nodoka.

"You're LEAVING us!?" Akane gasped.

"All is lost!" a panda sign declared. "We shall be forced to eat Akane's food." Kasumi and Nodoka sighed a frustration.

"I'm sorry, but yes," Kasumi said. "Someone must provide for the family."

"Nabiki has always done well in that regard," Genma's panda sign declared.

"Yes, Nabiki..." Soun protested.

"Will be attending a new school where she will be unable to acquire funds as usual," Kasumi said. "Nor should she have ever been either pressured, encouraged or even allowed into providing for us as she has been, though I suppose there was no one else to earn money for the family."

"Nabiki is going to a new school?" Akane asked, suspiciously.

"Yes," Nodoka confirmed. "I saw her off myself. Do not be worried it is an exceptional school."

"I have seen the facilities," Kasumi said. "And I would have to agree."

"But, what will you be doing?" Soun demanded.

"I have an offer to be a home economics teacher," Kasumi said. "Apparently I have something of a reputation. I shall transfer a portion of the funds I receive each month here."

"And in the meantime," Nodoka said. "I shall take control over the household in Kasumi's absence."

"Oh excellent! Then everything is alright," Soun declared, resulting a rather shocked expression from Kasumi that she could so easily be dismissed.

Meanwhile...

"All is lost!" Genma declared. "The sake shall never flow again!"

Several days later, an interesting scene was occurring at the Yashida school for gifted youngsters.

"Why do we have to take home economics?" Ranma asked.

"I have no idea Saotome," Nabiki responded. "I'd asked that myself at Furinkan." That's when Kasumi entered the room. She was dressed mostly normally dressed except for the lack of an apron.

"Sis?" Nabiki blinked.

"Wait a minute," Ranma said. "Professor Xavier told us you said you weren't going to come to school here."

"I'm not coming to school here, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, as she lifted up a small document bag and set it on the front desk of the room. Nabiki's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Kasumi took position behind the teacher's cooking station.

"Oh my goodness..." Nabiki whimpered.

"Konnichiwa, class," Kasumi said cheerfully. "I'll be one of your instructors here at the school..."

As Kasumi continued introducing herself, Nabiki tried to disappear under her desk while Ranma just looked relieved that Kasumi would be around. He didn't understand...he had no clue...

Oh the horror of having a relative for a teacher.

 _ **The doctor's right...they need some MALE mutants here...(original characters, other animes, Ranma chars, whatever)**_

Ekusu-Hito: The Boys, The Boys!

by Nightelf

Belldandy stared out at the world from the porch of the shrine she and Keiichi called home. He wasn't there, but she could sense his anguish as he curled up in a corner of the Motor Club's home - the anguish, the questioning, the doubt of identity, the doubt of self. She'd felt it to a lesser extent a thousand times as thousands of His children discovered His gifts to them. With Keiichi, though, the cause carried a lot more - which was why she had been called to him, why Father had approved the wish.

His touch was life - but it was also death. His sister had been severely injured in a motorbike accident; she would have died - under normal circumstances. Keiichi grabbed her with a gentle touch only family or lovers could give, then tugged on Tamiya's arm to urge him to call for help. Father's gift did the rest.

She wanted to console him, tell him that Tamiya would survive - if barely - but knew it wasn't time. Not yet. Five more minutes, five minutes for him to weigh the seriousness of her Father's gift before she would make her way to the clubhouse.

And then, the real lessons for Keiichi would begin. He sat alone with the power of God in his hands, an instrument of His love for all. Unfortunately, the legions of Hell also held God's power, and used it against His will. Keiichi could become a force for good, an instrument to allow for the greatest possible gift from one person to another - life - but could be used as a source of greed and hatred as he took life as he saw fit.

He sat alone, for four more minutes, while she waited for Father to let her go to him. After that, she promised, Keiichi Morisato would never be truly alone again.

She just wondered what he'd think when he found out about his sister...

At a nearby inn, Masahiko Yanagiba cried a river of tears.

Of course, she thought, considering what had just happened, maybe the "Masami" persona she'd come up with would be a more appropriate name. She felt like beating up everyone who'd led her to this point - but felt like crying more.

It was gone. The dream she'd had - oh, Lord, the dream! She'd dreamed that the guys that Shion's friends had picked up were...

Oh, shit. If she was like this, then... she knew what they were planning. She had to -

"Hello."

She looked behind her; the drunken haze she'd had before coming in was long gone. "G... Get away."

They smiled. "Oh, no. You're going to like this, I promise." The looked down at the panties around her legs, and chuckled. "And it seems you're all ready for this, too."

One grabbed her arms in a gentle but firm grip, his breath hot against her ear; the other began to slide his hands through the fold of her yukata. "Oh, yes..."

For a woman who was used to the sensations of her body, the touch might have been considered pleasurable.

For someone who'd inexplicably become a woman overnight, the touch felt a thousand ways from wrong, and shocked her into action. Finding a strength she didn't know she had, she jumped up, pushed one away with her foot, then elbowed the other before running out, her voice screaming all the while. She tumbled into the dining area, took one look at Shion's wide-eyed stare, then chose that moment to pass out.

Shion looked down at her cousin and the uncontrollably-changing features of his body, and blinked. As Masahiko lay unconscious, his features changed - first becoming disturbingly like one of the other men in their party, then eventually settling on a face she knew well - her own.

Sighing, she hefted Masahiko into a fireman's carry. Risa, one of the other girls, looked on in horror. "What... what's going on?"

Shion let out another sigh, and adjusted her position as Masahiko adjusted. "I wish I knew. I'm taking her back to the room." She made her way into the hallway and toward their room, periodically adjusting as weight and height shifted. She shook her head, not quite understanding except for one thing:

"Cousin, you really fit in with our family..."

Keitaro Urashima didn't care how far; he just needed to fly.

Three days ago, they'd taken him to 'The Facility'. No hope of escape, they said; temporary neutralization of powers while they 'indoctrinated', and any attempt meant permanent disappearance. What powers he had left inadvertently shorted out the neutralizer; he understood that, when given a stay-or-die mentality, the best move was to run if given the chance. Perimeter defenses were designed to take down a Hulk (or at least attempt to); what he lacked in skill he made up for in sheer terror as the lasers couldn't hit his erratic movements. He flew out of the facility on wings of energy, and hoped they would carry him to freedom.

And, finally, the instructors.

They did what they did for the good of Japan, or so they said; raise an army of mutants to defend the Home Islands against outside threats. As someone who'd studied more than his share of history in his quest for Toudai, he understood the justifications; he understood the real reason.

He was power. They as a group were power. He imagined Mutsumi's and Shinobu's faces, so kind, so full of life; he wondered what sort of killers these monsters would make them.

He could see three of them trailing behind, balls of fire and shadow a few miles behind him; he wondered how he could lose them or if he even could. Clouds didn't help; he'd tried that already. He didn't know how much longer his powers would last; as such, his course took him to the South China Sea. Run he would, fight he would try, but he would not be taken.

He felt his powers finally giving out as he began to slow down; he began the final dive. He didn't want to become a heartless soldier like the ones he'd left behind. That was worse than death; that was becoming death. He wondered what Shinobu and Mutsumi were doing as he saw the blue-green concrete rushing toward him.

Keitaro didn't stay conscious long enough to see the three look around the surface for him, then turn back. He was still unconscious when a small fishing vessel with a Yashida Fishing Industries logo approached his general position, and a tendril of paper scooped him unceremoniously from the sea.

Miki Kaoru stared out from the window of his dorm room, at the turning leaves, and sighed.

He could feel it; it was time to leave this place. He could never put these feelings into words, except to say that he just knew it was time.

The Kami had gifted him with two major boons. The first was a mind that could literally solve any problem. I.Q. tests - indeed, all tests - were useless to him. He understood the way the markets worked and operated, the issues governments faced and why they were so ineffective, even the reason why it was going to rain tomorrow afternoon at 3:27 even though the weatherman hadn't figured it out yet. Part of the reason why he'd joined Ohtori's student council was because he couldn't solve this problem; there were things hidden below the surface he hadn't quite decided yet, and it made for a beautiful challenge.

The other gift... precognition. In two days' time, dark men from a government organization would figure out his abilities, and come for him; if he left, his life would become much darker, his gifts as cold as ice. He'd been too obvious about his abilities, it seemed; they already had the plans, and thought to take him by surprise as he studied. However, if he sent a bit of information there... it would attract the attention of other, more benevolent persons who would contact him within a day.

Sighing, he purposely pressed the enter key on his keyboard, the command to send the information where it needed to go. He didn't want to leave, quite; he'd never known people the likes of whom he'd found here. Anthy, a flower of rare beauty. Utena, a rock of stability among our machinations. Juri, soft heart inside such a hard shell. Saionji, the spirit of a true samurai. And Touga, a mind with a craftiness to rival his own. He would truly miss them.

He moved away from the window. He would have to say his goodbyes tonight.

 _ **An individual's moment, the morning after.**_

Ekusu-Hito: The Morning After

by Thrythlind

"This is not your fault, Keiichi," Belldandy insisted, coming behind the guiltily sulking Keiichi.

"But..." Keiichi started.

"Really," Belldandy said. "I am more surprised that she did not awaken her powers earlier."

"Huh?" Keiichi said.

"What my sister means," Urd said. "Is that Megumi has been in severe danger on many occasions and that it seems odd that a motorcycle accident would trigger her powers while being possessed by a demon didn't."

"She did almost die this time," Skuld noted, bringing a wince from Keiichi.

"And I almost killed Tamiya to save her," Keiichi sighed.

Belldandy had already explained to him how his "gift" was not evil that he should not be concerned for Tamiya, especially as the goddesses had healed him. Belldandy's words were a comfort, but they weren't quite having the effect he normally expected of them.

"I'm sure everything will come out in the end, Keiichi," Belldandy said. "You could be a great hero in the coming days, Keiichi, your sister as well."

"When she wakes up she's going to be upset," Keiichi said.

"We'll all be there for her," Belldandy assured her.

"And, Father sent a message about some kind of school that's starting," Urd said.

"All this is happening and you're talking about school?" Keiichi snapped. He'd pretty much graduated and was working with Chihiro Fujimi.

"This isn't your average school," Urd said.

"It's a school for men and women that have been gifted by Father," Skuld said, having seen the message herself.

"A school for mutants like that Professor Xavier runs in America," Keiichi said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," Urd said. "A sort of branch of the same concept operated by one of your countrymen. Sunfire."

Keiichi's eyes went wide, and he considered some hope.

"Wait," he said. "We're just supposed to go up and ask him to let us in?"

"Oh, just a moment," Belldandy said. "I just had a thought." She stood up and started for the phone. Then she paused and turned to face Keiichi. "Do you wish to try this, Keiichi?"

"Anything so I don't almost kill somebody again," he said. Belldandy smiled and nodded. "Maybe you should include Megumi too..."

"I was already going to," Belldandy said as she picked up the phone.

Elsewhere in the world, a certain god masquerading as a mortal set down his phone and blinked. It was often thought the Norns served Odin. This was incorrect, they served kami-sama. In ages long past they served as the supervisors for the Norse deities.

They, like the Greek Fates, sat back and merely watched, insuring that the Deities did not break the laws of heaven. However, all the Norse were aware that the Norns were basically the true rulers of Asgard...should they have ever chosen to do so that is.

So...as Thor sat down the phone, he contemplated the "favor" that had been requested of him and then shrugged. At least it was rather easy.

Soon thereafter Sunfire was given to understand that an Earthbound goddess (not an unheard of thing, and easy to believe when coming from the Norse god of thunder) in the Tokyo area had boyfriend who had just discovered his mutant powers along with helping trigger his sisters. He was also given to understand that accepting the two meant accepting at least one goddess as a live in at his school, with the possibility of two more.

To say that he was willing to have three goddesses support his cause would be to underestimate...greatly.

 _ **On to Masahiko Yanagiba**_

Ekusu-Hito: Morning

by Nightelf

Shion watched the first sliver of sunlight break out from the trees, and yawned. She hadn't slept the entire night; seeing her cousin, her family in such a state... she doubted anyone could.

In a strange way, she blamed herself. Maybe if she hadn't helped the movie club in their machinations to get "Masami"... maybe if she hadn't manipulated her parents into going on this trip, none of this would have happened. She hadn't thought it would prove so costly...

Her eyes turned back to her cousin; his changing hadn't changed. He'd switched between people all night; in the span of six hours, she'd counted twenty-one different bodies, almost all of which she could identify. She had a feeling Masahiko was a mutant, now; however, she'd probably need to take him to a doctor to be certain.

She let out a long sigh. So much for her senior trip.

A knock at the door brought her to her senses; she adjusted the fit of her yukata, and stood up. "Who is it?" she asked, expecting Risa or Mina on the other side.

The gruff voice at the other end shocked her. "Shion, it's me, Tatsumi. Is Masahiko in there?"

She looked down at Masahiko. He'd changed again, becoming someone Tatsumi would instantly recognize - his daughter. "Um... sort of... it's not a good time."

A strange momentary pause came from the other end. "The kumicho told me to expect something strange, and to tell you both that, first of all, it's all right, and that secondly, the message I have is urgent and reflects it."

She thought for a moment. Tatsumi was a yakuza shatei gashira, or gang leader; for him to come out and say that his clan head had a message for them boggled the mind. Also, the fact that they knew - they KNEW - so quickly after it happened... this was simply impossible.

But she knew Tatsumi. She knew what he would and wouldn't do. She opened the door.

"Come in - though you're not going to believe it..."

Tatsumi stepped inside. Shion raised an eyebrow at his white leisure suit; did becoming a Yakuza force a person to give up all clothes sense? He looked around the room, then focused on the one sleeping beneath the covers. "K... Kaoru?"

Shion shook her head. "Wait."

A moment later, another shift came; this time, Tatsumi smiled. "I am a handsome devil, aren't I?" His face quickly turned serious. "So this is what the boss was talking about."

Shion wasn't impressed. "How did he know?"

Tatsumi smiled. "If I tell you, you must tell no one. The information could get you killed if you use it unwisely."

Shion nodded. "My family's used to secrets."

Tatsumi chuckled. "Quite." He handed her an envelope. "My kumicho, Shiro Yashida, is a mutant. Most people know him as Sunfire."

Shion whistled. "Interesting. I can see why the information's dangerous." She turned the envelope over in her hands. "So why the envelope? And how did he know about Masahiko so soon?"

Tatsumi crossed his arms. "I don't know exactly how he does it; apparently he has connections with other organizations, ones with mutant-detecting abilities." He let out a long sigh. "Anyway, the boss has been almost obsessively busy lately over this new project. Seems a friend of his in America wants him to open a school for special Japanese youngsters."

Shion raised an eyebrow, and cocked her head in Masahiko's direction; Masahiko chose that moment to shift to Susumu's form, with real hair substituting for the wig. The moment brought another thought to mind; was this how he pictured people? "Special people... Mutants."

Tatsumi nodded. "Only the best from my boss..."

 _ **Megumi wakes up to discover her powers - and her curse.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Megumi's Awakening

by Thrythlind

Megumi felt herself floating back into consciousness.

She remembered the accident...vaguely. She'd riding along as normal, about to pull up at the Motor Club, when some sort of pole had come falling down a hill at just the right angle that she hadn't seen it until it wedged into her tire spokes. Then she was flying through the air. Catapulted into what she remembered as large tree.

And there was a sense of fading away until...Keiichi called for her to come back...

"Keiichi?" she asked, her eyes still closed. There was something odd about her voice.

"Easy now, Megumi," Urd's voice. "You had a rough fall...and there are other things."

"Other things?" Megumi asked, cracking her eyes open, the light in the room was weird, and shifting slightly. She tried to rise, but Urd forced her down. A good thing, she decided, as she had been feeling nauseous from the effort.

"Give it a few hours, Megs," Urd said.

"What other things?" Megumi asked. "Keiichi saved me didn't he...how did he?" Urd sighed.

"Throughout history there have been those among mortals given gifts by the Creator," Urd said. "Through the centuries they have been regarded as heroes, leaders, sorcerers, healers, priests, even gods...and an unlucky few whose gifts produced extreme physical changes were reviled as monsters. Not all of them were, mind you, but many believed them so and they were often killed before they had a chance to prove otherwise."

"Urd, I'm not a baby," Megumi said. "I don't need a fairy tale."

"Just listen for a moment, Megumi," Urd said. "The term used in Asgard for such souls is 'gifted' or 'touched.' Of course, in this day and age of science and reason, when more of the Gifted have appeared since the time of heroes, mortals have found a more vulgar word for them."

"Yeah..." Megumi said, not liking where this was going.

"Mutants," Urd said. Megumi felt a chill run up her body.

"Keiichi..." Megumi said. "Is a mutant...and that's how he saved me?"

"Gifted," Urd corrected. "My people prefer gifted."

"Are you...?" Megumi asked gasping.

"Me...no," Urd laughed. "I'll explain what I and my sisters are later. This is about you and your brother."

"Me?" Megumi whimpered. "I'm a mutant? Wait how can you tell..."

Urd sighed and shook her head.

"Belldandy is much better at this," Urd said. She cradled a mirror in her hand and looked at it, indecisively. "Before I show you, Megs, realize that you are still the same person essentially. What you appear to be is not what you are. Do you understand?"

"What do you mean what I appear to be?" Megumi asked. Urd sighed and handed her the mirror.

 _ **as above, but instead of insanity powers, she can shift her phase slightly to desolidify or even teleport short distances...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Rude awakenings

by Jamil Nate

"No..." Megumi Morisato looked in disbelief at the image the mirror showed her. This couldn't be... She was just having a stupid nightmare. She would wake up soon and everything would turn back to normal.

Damn it ! Why wasn't she waking up !?

The... creature staring back at her from the mirror's polished surface was humanoid-looking but looked like something out of a crazed swiss illustrator's imagination.

She caressed her face with her other hand. It was hard and rough to the touch. Her skin had turned to a sickly grey leather-like consistency. Blank eyes blinked at her, no irises or pupils, only milky white was visible in her orbs. And her hair... Tentacles would be a better word. When her thoughts turned to the black pointy appendages now adorning her head, they moved like living things. To her astonishment (or would that be horror ?), she could control them like they were just extra limbs !

She looked at her hands. Her nails had become white claws and bony ridges of the same color crawled up along her arms. She touched herself on several places and realized that other bone protrusions had sprout all over her...

She opened her mouth to scream in denial only to find out about her new teeth, worthy of a carnivorous predator. Her rapidly mounting distress caused new tentacles to appear, growing under her chin like a living beard.

She pinched herself several times to no avail. The monster just wouldn't leave her sight !

"No... No... NO... NOOOOOO !" Megumi threw the mirror at the wall, shattering it, and continued screaming until Urd force-fed her one of her personal concoctions, sending her back into sleep.

And while Megumi Morisato lost consciousness, another mutant regained it. Keitaro Urashima opened his eyes to see a single lightbulb hanging from a wooden ceiling. It took him a few minutes to completely regain all his wits and think about his current situation.

He had fallen in the ocean, trying to escape his pursuers. The pitch and toss of the room clued him on the fact he was on a ship. A fishing ship if the fish smell was any indication. They must have saved him from drowning.

He tried to stand up and leave. When the ship got back to his port of call, the sailors would call the authorities and his jailers would come for him. Unfortunately he was too weak and collapsed back on his couch.

"You should stay in bed and rest if you want to recuperate, Urashima-san" Keitaro slowly turned his head to look at the person who just talked. She was a woman in her thirties with long brown hair, glasses over her blue eyes and an attractive figure. She was clad in a coat and carried a briefcase.

"Who... Who are you ? And how do you know my name ?" He was starting to panic, they had found him again !

The woman smiled "My name is Yomiko Readman, Urashima Keitaro-san. I know your name because I work for someone who wants to help people like you"

"Help ?" He snorted "What kind of help, exactly ? Military or assassin training, perhaps ?" No way he was going back to that place without a fight...

"Hardly. It's more along the lines of control of your gifts, self-defense and how to integrate society" Yomiko answered "I guess your kidnappers have different ideas"

"How did you know I was kidnapped !? Answer me !" Little arcs of electricity ran on Keitaro's body but he didn't notice, caught up in his anger.

"You weren't the only one kidnapped at your house, were you ?" She walked to a chair in a corner of the room and sat legs crossed, still hanging on her briefcase "Mutsumi Otohime and Shinobu Maehara disappeared from your house the same night you did"

"I know that. Get to the point !" He had never struck a woman in his entire life but he was willing to start if need be.

"They managed to escape with a few others from their prison with the help of the X-Men. Then they were entrusted to my employer's care who opened a school where young mutants will be able to learn how to use their powers for the common good" She pulled out a visiting card out of a pocket in her coat. The piece of paper simply floated to his waiting hand !

He read it and gasped "Yashida School for Gifted Youngsters ? Wait a minute ! Yashida as in Shiro Yashida ? SUNFIRE !?"

"The one and only. I'm here to ask you if you want to join the school as a student. Your two friends have already accepted and told me to say this : 'Don't worry and come. You can still prepare for Todai there with us !'. And if you accept, I'll help you as well since I'm one of the teachers. So what do you say ?"

Keitaro pondered but to see Mutsumi and Shinobu again... He was willing to take the risk "Okay..."

 _ **The amazons escape police custody and call for reinforcements.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Gunboat Diplomacy

by Nightelf

"You look tired, Yoshida-san."

Shiro turned from the custom workstation he'd had installed after taking on this assignment, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Xavier made this look easy, Kasumi-san." He looked at the tea tray offered, and accepted a cup. "Thank you. You know, you should have the servants take care of things like this."

Kasumi giggled softly. "Sorry, Yashida-san; old habits die hard. Besides, Mutsumi-chan said you needed it."

Shiro rubbed his eyes. "More than you know." He took a sip of the tea, and smiled; his best servants couldn't come close to this taste. "Excellent tea. If I'd known you could make tea like this, I would have sought your services back then rather than cut a deal."

Kasumi tilted her head to the side. "You aren't still bitter about that, are you?"

Shiro chuckled. "No, Kasumi-san. A good businessman knows how to get the best value out of something. Helping people like yourself, Nabiki, and Ranma... the likely value of that will be far more to me in the long run than any business venture in Nerima." His smile faded. "Especially considering what we may be up against."

Kasumi nodded. "I've studied the files on Sinister-san... but why do I sense that there's more to your words than him?"

Shiro pursed his lips, and exhaled strongly through his nose. "Sinister is only one of several possible threats Japan - and the world - faces." He pushed a button; instantly, a half-dozen faces popped up. "Our ideology has rivals. Sinister you know about. Magneto believes that mutancy must rule over humanity, that peaceful coexistence is impossible. Apocalypse is the embodiment of 'survival of the fittest'; he believes in a kill-or-be-killed philosophy - convenient, considering he's immortal." He drummed his fingers against the desk. "Besides those major threats, a number of secondary threats to our culture and way of life are out there, ranging from a slowly-rising anti-mutant movement to startup megalomaniacs to kids who just can't take being different." He took another sip of tea, then set the cup and saucer down. "Besides this, we have to help a dozen young men and women with the fact that they aren't exactly who they thought they were, and are in danger of going to the other side because of it." He shook his head. "This job isn't easy, Kasumi-san. Not easy at all."

A small red dot began flashing on one of the screens; in a heartbeat, Shiro pushed a button. Pictures and reports began to come in of a massacre; he heard the gasp behind him, and the small clink of a tray being set down. He scrolled through the information, caught the basics of it, and sighed.

"Twenty-two dead. No survivors. It would seem that Ranma's past doesn't quite want to let go." He turned back to Kasumi, who held a hand over her mouth in horror. "Kasumi-san, you know these two better than anyone - except perhaps Ranma. What do you think we should do?"

Kasumi shuddered for a moment, then smoothed out her skirt; her hands trembled slightly with the movement. "Well... first of all, could you please call my family and tell them to go on a vacation for a little while?"

Shiro nodded as he typed in commands. "I can do better than that. I can get protection for them within ten minutes, safe transportation out of the house within thirty, and a flight out of the country within two hours. That should alleviate that problem. What else?"

Kasumi thought about it for a moment. "The more I think about this, the more I wonder if we've been handling it the wrong way. All our negotiations have been with Shampoo or Cologne." She smiled demurely. "Perhaps a lesson in negotiation from Admiral Perry is applicable here."

Shiro smiled at the reference. "You're suggesting we go back to their village to negotiate - with our mutant powers as our gunboats."

Kasumi nodded. "I find it difficult to believe that the entire village is as dogmatic as Cologne. Perhaps we can get the village to pressure Cologne to relent."

Shiro frowned. "And if not?"

Kasumi sighed. "Then we state to them the consequences if any of our children are harmed. Even without an official agreement, it will give them much to think about."

Shiro sat back for a minute, then nodded. "Understood." He sat back. "I'm thinking we should send some of the mutant faculty - specifically you, me, Readman, and Fujisawa - on this trip for face-to-face negotiations. As for the students... Mutsumi, Nabiki, and Ranma would be valuable in negotiations assistance, and Fuujin and Millia can help protect them in case something goes wrong. Fortunately, none of the students need to leave the plane to help in that regard. Lain and Shinobu can monitor events from here, just in case things get out of hand and the Americans need to be called. It'll be a good beginning exercise in teamwork - and, if all goes as planned, it'll be a peaceful example of how to use our abilities to solve problems." He turned toward her. "Do you see anything wrong?"

Kasumi thought about it for a moment. "How well can the jet handle ki discharges?"

Shiro blinked. He hadn't quite thought of that possibility...

 _ **They go. All goes as planned - to an extent, anyway.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Negotiations

by Thrythlind

In the end it was decided that, despite the risk to the plane, they should still get as close to the village as possible in order to attempt to safeguard the less combat-oriented students.

Ranma made several insistent commentaries that there flight path shouldn't even go near to flying over the Jusenkyo Pools. While most people assumed Ranma was just being superstitious in a "once bitten, twice shy" sort of way, they concurred...just to be on the safe side. (Besides, many were more lenient to the concept of magic after Thor paid Sunfire a visit.)

Landing near the Phoenix Mountain was also a bad idea, both because of Ranma's past with them and because the proximity to the pools. Granted, Ranma wasn't really sure WHAT the Phoenix people's feelings toward him were (he did manage to give them an easier life after all), but now wasn't the time to learn.

The Musk were a slightly less volatile situation. Ranma knew for certainty, due to certain messages received, that Prince Herb at least held him in respect (for both their fight and the fight with Saffron) and considered himself to owe a life-debt to Ranma. However, others brought up the fact that it would probably only increase tension in the area to bring in local allies. And they were trying to reduce strife, not increase it.

Plus there were the Musk attitudes toward women to consider, while Herb and his lackey's were more naive and ignorant than they were domineering, nobody knew for certain about the rest of the tribe (if there was a rest of the tribe...Herb had never made it clear if he Mint and Lime were the last or not).

In any case, the mutants ended up setting down on the Amazon side of the region, in a clearing within a couple of miles of the village.

Needless to say, they found the village seemed to be expecting them.

The entire complex was virtually spiked with spears and bows were in attendance all along the walls. A tall, withered old woman stepped forward to the top of the walls and looked down toward them.

"May I ask the reason for your visit?" she demanded.

"Negotiations," Sunfire said.

He rose up into the air, coming level with the old woman's eyes. Fujisawa, smirking and cracking his knuckles, remained standing by Kasumi, wearing some rather practical hiking clothes, though still seeming a bit out of place among the other three. Yomiko stood nearby, though she appeared no more of a threat than Kasumi. The old woman was not impressed.

"What form of negotiations?" the old woman asked. As they spoke, birds of every species in the region began to appear.

"It involves two of your number in Japan," Sunfire said. "Elder Cologne and her great-granddaughter, Shampoo."

"Ahh," the old woman said. "You've come to negotiate on behalf of Shampoo's reluctant Airen." She considered the situation. "I assume that you've come to the conclusion that people less emotionally connected will be more 'reasonable?'"

"That is the assumption," he said.

"And if we're not reasonable?" the old woman asked.

"Then we shall have to be unreasonable as well," Sunfire answered.

"The four of you?" the old woman asked.

In that instant, a swarm of birds swooped along the walls, and in their wake every bow-string was snapped and bows rendered useless. The housewife in hiking gear was swiftly replaced with a large tiger that sat patiently watching the walls.

Spears were torn out of the hands of warriors into the air where Sunfire incinerated them.

As for Fujisawa, in a move almost faster than the elder could see, he had advanced on the gate of the village and smashed it inward. And he was back with the others almost before the instant of action was over.

"The four of us," Sunfire ascertained. "Or we can call our students in to join us. Including Ranma."

The old woman frowned for a moment and calculated her people's chances for victory. They were three elders in the village, but the rest were mostly young, immature warriors who would likely drop like flies before these assaults.

Even if they won...it would be a pyrrhic (sp) victory. They would be left easy prey for the Musk, Phoenix, or even just the elements. They were not farmers, such a battle would destroy their stores, and they wouldn't have anything to trade for more food for more than a season, nor would they have the force necessary to steal food.

It was simple...battle was death.

"We shall talk," she said.

After hearing the discussion of Shampoo and Cologne's methods, not to mention the situation of Shampoo's "defeat" over Ranma the old woman, Powder, was actually somewhat agreeing with the foreigners.

There were several parts of the law that their journeying tribe mates had "overlooked."

First, the challenge had to be an official match with onlookers to judge the situation. The amazons were warriors, they did not expect everyone of their number to be unbeatable. If the marriage laws extended to every accidental or circumstantial defeat, well, the Amazons and Musks would have long ago ceased to be separate tribes.

Second, there was a pre-existing marriage contract in existence. The boy was already married by their laws, and exempt from the law. A contract of the like between the Saotome and Tendo families had the strength of a Kiss of Marriage in their laws. (they had to change that a couple of thousand years ago when they realized that trade was easier and more profitable than raiding)

Third, and this wasn't so much a part of the law, but it was pointed. The Kiss of Death had not been given in well over five hundred years, hence the reason the crowd had been so stunned when Shampoo gave the red-haired girl the kiss. And it appeared that Shampoo had given the kiss twice.

The failure to follow through on the first was understandable considering the Jusenkyo curse. The second kiss, on Akane Tendo, however, was at best a vain attempt to intimidate either her opponent or Ranma. And at worst it was just a frivolous put on. In either case it was apparent that she never intended to follow through on the kiss to Akane Tendo. Not to mention that Akane Tendo had never beaten her, and the Kiss of Death was not for rivals in love.

Shampoo seemed to be disrespecting their laws and misusing them left and right. And her grandmother, the power-grasping old crone, seemed to be aiding her.

And then, of course, there was the stupidity. If an untrained girl like this Nabiki she had met had managed to defeat Cologne, even in the situation of taking her by surprise, then mutants were something to be treated with respect. Especially when added to the display given their village.

"Well," Sunfire asked. "What is your answer?"

She couldn't allow these foreigners a total victory, however. After conferring with the other elders, she had her answer.

"Cologne and Shampoo shall have no help from the village," Powder said. "They shall be considered exiles until such time as they prove that we should change our minds."

"And shall you do anything about their activities?" Kasumi inquired.

"No," Powder said. "They are now exiles, it would bring dishonor to deal with such beyond defending the village. Though the fact that they have not been acting within our laws shall be made clear to them."

In other words...they'd just made Cologne and Shampoo more desperate and taken away the laws they followed. And the "until they prove" otherwise part certainly indicated that if Shampoo should acquire Ranma somehow, they would not be opposed to admitting them back in.

At least it meant they had only two warriors to deal with, not a whole army. And from the sounds of it, Cologne and Shampoo should be easy to deal with.

At least, Sunfire hoped so.

 _ **The "Diplomats" have an encounter on the way back...Prince Herb wants to reminisce with Ranma...**_

Ekusu-Hito: The Wild Horse and the Dragon meet again

by Jamil Nate

"We meet again, Ranma Saotome. What brings you back to this valley ?" Ranma and the other students chosen to come with Sunfire's delegation had stayed near the plane, ready to rush to their teachers' rescue on the first sign of battle. Nabiki, Mutsumi, Millia and Fuujin didn't recognize the man in the elaborate and luxurious costume but noticed the traits setting him apart from humanity : pointed ears, slitted pupils and his long two-colored hair. He also exuded power and confidence.

Ranma rose from his sitting position on the ground and faced the newcomer "Hello, Herb" He smiled cockily "Here for a rematch ?"

The musk prince jumped and floated gently where Ranma stood "Not quite, Saotome. I only came to talk" He looked at Ranma's companions and frowned "In private..." All the girls except Mutsumi glared in irritation at the dragon prince, Ranma had warned them about him and his people's misogynist traditions.

Ranma was going to protest but Mutsumi spoke in his mind. Do not worry, I scanned his mind. He's alone and does not plan any treacherous action. At any sign of trouble, I will contact you telepathically.

Thanks, Mutsumi-chan. Ranma nodded at Herb and the two martial artists went away to talk.

"You have my sympathies, Saotome. No one cursed by the spring of drowned girl should suffer a fate like what you described me" The musk prince shivered himself a little since he had the same curse as Ranma.

Ranma was puzzled "Really ? Wasn't what the Musk did with the Chisuiiton similar ?"

"Please, the days of the animal brides are long past. We take human wives strong in body and spirit since the last two centuries" He smirked "As long as they're not amazons"

Even if the wars between the amazon tribe and the Musk dynasty were just a memory, the two communities didn't get along, primarily because their opinions on which sex must lead were opposed. In other words, they ignored each other. When he approached Cologne to learn of the whereabouts of the Kaisuifuu, it was a desperate move and he now owed the elder a debt of gratitude.

"Even if I have a life-debt to you, I won't help you against Cologne" Ranma wanted to retort but was interrupted "Bear in mind that I won't help her either. She's too proud of her amazon heritage to ask for the assistance of a mere male, even if he is a prince of the Musk"

"What about Jusenkyo ? Have the springs dried up ?" If he could get a cure, Ranma was willing to make a detour by the cursed springs before leaving.

Herb shook his head "Yes, they have, to a certain extent. If you think of using the spring of drowned man, don't bother... Unless you want to turn into a hermaphrodite with cold water ?" He smirked nastily at Ranma's horrified expression "Did you think you were the first to think of this solution ? We have transformed powerful male warriors into women in the past and some of them tried it. The curses mixed each time..."

Ranma was a little green at the mental pictures this conjured "When I think I almost got some... Ugh..."

"Tell me more, Saotome" The musk prince's expression returned to deadly seriousness "Are all these... mutants dangerous ?"

"Not all of them, either by the nature of their powers or their personality. Why do you ask ?"

"Maybe you don't know but the People's Republic of China has its own super-soldier team, patterned after the chinese zodiac. They could be sent against the valley to take it by force one day. I have to watch over my people..." His face then took a disgusted expression "There's something else. The musk dynasty's lands are close to the tibetan border. The chinese communists have buried vast quantities of radioactive waste there. It is possible that mutations have or will occur because of this"

Ranma winced "Yeah, that's not very encouraging" Such an outbreak of mutations in a conquered province bordering semi-independent communities would push the chinese government to intervene militarily and Jusenkyo valley would be in their path. Powerful martial arts and magic cannot stop bullets, tanks and bombs for long after all.

Finally their conversation came to an end and the two former enemies parted ways with a promise for a rematch when Ranma would control his new abilities. He returned to the plane at the same time Sunfire and the other teachers did.

"I guess it's better than nothing..." declared Ranma when he was told of the negotiations' results "I doubt that will dissuade Cologne and Shampoo from trying..."

"I know, Ranma-kun" Sunfire could see the moral conflict in the young man's eyes "Remember this : they killed innocent men and women who were just doing their job to escape. They had families and loved ones. If we face them in battle, mercy will be a luxury we cannot afford"

Ranma thought back to his fight with Saffron. Sadly, there were times when killing became necessary or face greater loss. At that time, it was him or Akane and the others' lives.

"The line has been drawn here... Enough fall back. They will pay for what they've done" He wouldn't like it but it had to be done. His freedom and countless lives depended on it.

The journey back home was spent in silence. Ranma was already devising plans in case of an all-out fight with Cologne.

 _ **The 'Organization' does not take Sunfire's activities well.**_

Ekusu-Hito: The Organization

by Thrythlind

Sunfire's activities were not looked upon favorably by all in Japan.

Most notably was, "The Organization."

They called themselves the "Million Man Patriots" and they would insure the security and power of Japan at any cost.

Even if it meant sacrificing a few Japanese here and there.

They were a pseudo-government group. They were funded by the government, but in such a way that there were probably few who knew about them. They were led mostly by JSDF, military and secret police officials who felt that something must be done to maintain Japan.

Basically, they were a small, extremist parasite that had wormed its way into the body of a host animal.

They had remained in that brooding, coiled position, occasionally committing some act of "patriotism," including a failed attempt at destroying the Korean World Cup stadium (along with several Korean and 'corrupt' Japanese officials) until they latched upon the idea of mutants.

The Million Man Patriots lacked nothing in terms of funds, being well skilled in quietly siphoning off funds from the government, and it was quite easy to start to build a facility for collecting and "training" mutants.

Then Sinister had approached them with a deal, and they had even greater power.

As for why they had collected gaijin as well as Japanese. Well, they had been forced to admit that inbreeding was becoming a problem...and besides...it was easier to kidnap a citizen of another country than one of their own. And with Sinister's help, they could insure that all the children had classic Japanese features without forgoing the strengths of their gaijin heritage.

Now they were more than just a minor drain on the country. Now they were a threat, though of course they didn't see it that way.

Only the X-Men and Sunfire had threatened that all. The Yashida clan was slowly leaking information to the media about a mutant "breeding camp" where a collection of girls had been held "enslaved."

Didn't they understand that it was the woman's place to breed? Men were to be warriors! Only occasionally would one employ a woman as an agent, and then it was to seduce and kill...and such a "breeding camp" was an excellent way of training them to do so.

The Japanese people, having long lacked the general hatred toward mutants that existed elsewhere, were aghast by this. They were still, however, regarding it as a mere tabloid story drummed up by the media.

Eventually, however, government groups would begin investigating. And they would be impossible to distract this time.

 _ **something else...**_

Ekusu-Hito: The Gathering...

by Nightelf

Shiloh walked quietly up to the gates of the Yashida mansion, his perfectly-cut Italian suit framing his slender, almost effete features, a black silk-wrapped bundle reverently cradled in his hands. He looked up at the gate with shining blue eyes, and locked eyes with the ninja who thought they couldn't be seen. "Good afternoon."

A gatekeeper walked out from the other side. "Good afternoon. You don't have an appointment; may I ask who you are and why you have come?"

Shiloh looked at the cameras honed in on him. "No doubt, the security systems have picked up my face, and are already running identity checks. They will find four, perhaps five matches based on various people - all whom are listed as deceased." He handed the bundle through the bars. "Give your master this bundle, along with my picture and file and this message: External. I will wait here for his response."

The gatekeeper warily accepted the bundle, felt its weight, and frowned; he knew what was beneath the cover. "Who should I say is waiting?"

Shiloh blinked for a moment as he pondered which name fit best for these purposes, then decided, trusting the master to know what the servant wouldn't. The name Nicodemus had given him seemed inappropriate; for the war he knew was coming, the protecting sword would be needed again. He ran his fingers through his red hair, and exposed his cross-scar to the glare of sunlight. "Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."

At another entrance to the Yashida estate, a limousine was let through without any fuss. The windows were tinted, letting no hint of who was inside.

The door pulled up to the main building; a servant opened the door. A short young man with close-cropped hair appeared first; he took only two steps, then turned back to the entrance.

"I... I don't want to! What if they..." The voice that came out had a schoolgirl's qualities, but an unearthly tone added to it.

Another voice came in response - also feminine, also unearthly, but in a completely different manner. "Don't worry, Megumi. We'll be welcome here."

After a moment's hesitation, claws came out to grasp Keiichi's hand. Milky-white eyes stared out in stark terror; the greenish-gray face, adorned with a receding beard of tentacles, was etched in worry. "Are you sure?"

A third figure glided out of the limousine, a gaijin woman whose movements seemed unfettered by gravity. "I promise," she whispered as she put her hand on Megumi's shoulder.

And, for Megumi, those two words, that one touch... that seemed to make it all better.

Urashima Keitaro never thought a woman's embrace could feel so good.

Two women, actually, but that was beside the point. Where he came from, embracing a woman usually came as the prelude to something nasty. He rubbed his hands in their hair, just enjoying the feel of their existence and the quiet happy sobs of reunion.

"I never thought... Oh, God, thank goodness you're alright..." He reluctantly broke the embrace; he wanted to look in their eyes, to know again the souls of these two he called friend. "How... what happened?"

They'd both changed; then again, so had he. Mutsumi was more composed; her eyes had a brilliant focus to them, like the fog that had been her life for so long had been lifted. Shinobu... she saw his own scars in her eyes; she'd had to take risks, do things she hadn't wanted. Part of him wanted to take her in his arms just to take those hurts away from her.

Mutsumi let out a long sigh. "We were taken to a... breeding facility. They desired us for making babies with our gifts, then taking them away to train them to be soldiers and killers." He shuddered; her possible fate made his seem small. "The X-Men broke us out before anything happened, thank goodness."

The reaction from Shinobu drew his attention from Mutsumi. The joy was fading fast; Keitaro saw the dam of less-pleasant emotions building up behind her eyes. With a sudden movement, Shinobu launched herself at him, and soaking his chest with her tears.

"Sempai... sempai... I..." Those were the only words he could make out from several minutes of sob-warped attempts at speech; a mental image from Mutsumi told him the story. She'd been forced to become what he'd run away from; she'd killed to save herself and others, and it was poisoning her inside.

He did the only thing he could think of. He lied to her. He whispered false platitudes in her ear, soft, soothing words to ease her pain, lies that let her know the one truth he could communicate: that he was here for her now, that he cared for her, and that she wasn't going to face these demons alone.

Masahiko stared out the window as the limousine wound its way through the countryside, trying to quell the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach.

"Are you okay, Masahiko?" Tatsumi asked.

Masahiko let out a deep breath. Fate this morning had put him in Hako's body, so she dressed appropriately; she grimaced at being a girl for the meeting. "No." She managed a quiet smile. "Then again, if I were, I wouldn't be coming, would I?"

Tatsumi chuckled at that. "True." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; the boss will know what to do."

"I hope so," Masahiko whispered. She adjusted the line of her skirt as she sat. "You know, I always hated dressing up like this. It felt like I was being pushed into this other life, like you and Shion and the Movie club and everyone wanted me to be this girl." She shivered. "Now... now I don't know who I am. Do you know who I was two days ago?"

Tatsumi shook his head, fearing the answer.

"Masami - as everyone pictured her. Hair down to here," she held a hand to her shoulder to demonstrate, "all the equipment you thought I had when we first met... my worst nightmare." She closed her eyes; she hated how emotional she could get in a girl's body. "I just stayed in my room all day; I didn't want to talk to anyone." She shook her head. "I eventually took some sleeping pills just so I could become someone - anyone - else." She shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't go on as things are, Tatsumi. I need a cure - or at least something."

Tatsumi rubbed the scar on his face. "I... I don't think there's a cure for this, Masahiko. But... but I think you can learn to control who you become. I think that's why the Boss wants to see you; I think his school could help you in that respect."

"He'd better," Masahiko whispered. "I don't know if I can take much more of this."

 _ **The meeting. Japan's past and present come together to preserve its future.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Introductions

by Thrythlind

"Oh, hey, Shinobu, Lain," Ranma called out. "We're back." He saw Mutsumi already there and nervously scratched his head. "Oh...heh...you can see that. Say, who's the guy?"

"Err, my name is Urashima Keitaro," Keitaro said. "And who are you?" It was at this point that Ranma noticed Shinobu crying and clutching to the guy's chest.

There were two options that presented themselves. Perhaps this guy had made her cry. He doubted that, however, seriously. The most likely reason was that she was thinking about that again.

He sighed and wished that he could talk her out of feeling guilty. But then again, he didn't want her to stop feeling guilty. That would mean she'd start to enjoy it.

"A wise man once told me," another man said, apparently young. He had long red hair, and a pair of scars in an x pattern on his face. "That the moment one ceases to fear the harm one can do, that is the moment you should stop fighting. Guilt is good thing, it means you're still human."

"How did you...?" Shinobu started to ask as all the small gathering looked to him.

"I recognize the expression in your face," the man said. "So does the young warrior. We've both seen it from the same perspective you are seeing it now. And, unless I miss my guess, those two as well." His gaze took in Fuujin and Millia across the room.

"You've...killed, Ranma?" Shinobu asked, awed.

"Once," Ranma said. "But he was a phoenix, so he came back."

"Oh," Shinobu said, nodding. Both Kenshin and Ranma knew that he hadn't known that would happen beforehand, however.

Across the room, Nabiki was surreptitiously trying to sneak some of the alcoholic beverages out from under the eyes of her chaperones. She was failing miserably and having to settle for punch.

Her adaptation to this new situation was still far from complete, though having Ranma and Kasumi along for the ride made it easier to bare.

She turned away from the table and bumped into somebody.

"Excuse me," the frightened voice said almost immediately.

"I was the one moving," Nabiki said, turning around. It sounded like a college aged girl. What she saw was out of one of those Lovecraft stories she had read once. Nabiki blinked and then waved it off. "Sorry about bumping into you. I didn't hurt you did I? I've gotten a lot stronger than I'm used to being."

Megumi, surprised at the younger girl not instantly fleeing in terror or else striking out, blinked and then shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," Megumi said. "But it looks like we've spilled our punch, should we get some more?"

"Say," Nabiki said conspiratorially. "Could you get something a little stronger from the refreshments...I haven't seemed to be able to get any out from under certain eyes."

Megumi blinked and then smiled faintly.

"Yeah," she said. "I could use a good stiff drink."

Ranma was trying to work his way to Nabiki and see how she was doing.

"Watch out," a young man next to him said.

"Ehh?" Ranma asked, turning his head. Then IT happened.

Inevitably, someone bumped into him and SHE was covered in punch.

"Ahh, man," Ranma complained.

It had been awhile since she had hated her female form...in fact she took a weird sort of pride in it...but she didn't prefer it...and she certainly hated being wet in public. Especially any sort of sugary fruit drink. She'd be getting sticky really soon if she didn't correct it.

"You too?" the girl that had bumped into him asked, forgetting in her shock the desire to apologize.

"Me too, what?" Ranma asked.

"Your mutant power is to turn into different people?" Masahiko asked. Ranma snorted.

"I wish, if this were a power then I could control it," Ranma said. "I got this because my pop decided to take me and train at a cursed spring. My powers have to do with light and darkness."

Miki, the young man who had warned Ranma, raised an eyebrow at this talk of magic.

"Ohh," Masahiko said. "So how long have you been turning into a girl?"

"You want some advice...don't you?" Ranma said.

"He's certainly come to the right person to give it," Miki said with a smile.

"That is a very handy power," Millia said.

"Indeed," Fuujin agreed. "There are many times when I would have liked to be able to heal myself at an enemy's expense."

Keiichi winced.

"Or heal someone else," Millia said. "Even at my expense."

And at that word, Keiichi appeared to think, while Belldandy began to worry.

"Could I do that?" Keiichi asked.

"I do not know Keiichi," Belldandy demurred.

"So, are you a student as well, what's your power?" Fuujin asked.

"Oh, I'm just Keiichi's girlfriend," Belldandy said. "And I've had all my training in using my powers."

"So you are a mutant then?" Millia asked.

"Oh no," Belldandy said. "I'm a goddess, 1st Class, Unlimited license."

The two girls stared at her in surprise for a moment while Keiichi sighed. He looked around and found Megumi talking to some other girl, and felt very relieved. Apparently Megumi had found a friend after all.

 _ **Sinister plots something with the samples he took...**_

Ekusu-Hito: The Essex Factor

by Jamil Nate

Somewhere in the world, Nathaniel Essex, better known as Mr. Sinister, was working on one of his many projects. Recently, he had concentrated himself on breeding a mutant able to kill apocalypse for good. Cloning Jean Grey and the birth of Cable had taken much of his time and efforts but that didn't keep him from exploring other possibilities.

Through the considerable means at his disposal, he had learned of the japanese mutant program. Those at its head were traditionalists, reactionary and fanatical to the extreme. A potent combination that made them receptive to his eugenics theories. In exchange for his technical help, he was given genetic samples (as well as ova and sperm) from the subjects.

The loss of the breeding facility was a setback undoubtedly but he had something else in mind, namely the fruit of crossing the samples from two mutants who had been held there.

Mutsumi Otohime was a promising telepath and had successfully clouded her jailers' minds on Ranma Saotome's true gender but to hide this from a telepath as powerful as him ? Not a chance.

The Jusenkyo curse had been an unexpected variable but opened new avenues of research for him. He had already sent some of his agents to procure water from certain cursed springs. During the two weeks Ranma had been unconscious at the facility, Sinister had taken samples from his two forms.

He hadn't lost sight of the escapees. Ranma's powers had proven to be a unique combination so far. Both Light and Darkness, balancing each other out in a deadly combination. Saotome and his genes were promising to say the least.

That's why he used the young martial artist's seed to fertilize an egg taken from Mutsumi Otohime. Jean Grey and Scott Summers had proven that a physical/mental match in parents had great chances of producing a powerful offspring.

The foetus was growing in an artificial womb. Readings told that it was a girl and gestation was proceeding as planned. Sinister smiled and wondered. Would Ranma and Mutsumi's daughter surpass Nathan Summers ?

So much to do and so little time... Intrigued by the potential of Ranma's genes, he had already sent a team of marauders to secure his parents for further experimentation. He also sent people to watch over Sunfire's new school. The 'Organization' would surely attempt to attack in one way or another. He wanted to see Ranma and the other mutants in action, to measure their true power.

And if Ranma Saotome or his daughter proved capable of killing Apocalypse once and for all, it would be even better for him.

 _ **Magneto contacts Xavier and Sunfire. An uneasy alliance against the 'Organization' is made.**_

Ekusu-Hito: The fate of nations casually discussed over coffee...

by Nightelf

Erik Lehnsherr was not one to go out for coffee. He generally didn't have the patience for it; the world where coffeehouses operated was the world of homo sapiens - one he tended to have as little contact with as possible. In fact, Asteroid M, the Savage Land, and Genosha were probably the only places left on earth that Starbucks hadn't tried to set up shop in. However, he did enjoy the bitter tang of a dark brew, and hadn't objected to their meeting place - a small coffeeshop in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo.

He had a feeling as to why Charles had asked for this place. He wasn't sure that he'd like it, but he at least had a feeling about it.

He kept his fedora on his head (in reality a small psionic jammer, just in case) as he spotted the table at the far end. He raised an eyebrow at Yashida's involvement; while he'd discovered Sunfire's day job years ago, to see him involved in mutant affairs again was a strange twist.

One of many, he reminded himself. This was a mystery he couldn't solve alone - and he had a feeling neither could Charles. He walked over to the table, and sat down.

"Hello, Charles, Shiro." He eyed them both; he knew the look of too much work on Charles' face, and found it mirrored in Shiro's. "You've been busy, I see."

Shiro nodded. "Recent developments have forced some... additions to the school."

Eric blinked at this news. "In other words, you've opened a Japanese division of the school. I had wondered why you were so busy of late..." He paused for a moment as the waiter approached, and spoke in flawless Japanese. "House brew, please, with a touch of cinnamon added." The waiter nodded, and moved back to the kitchen.

He eased back into his chair, and eyed them critically. "Why do I have the feeling that your changes are related to my changes?"

Charles and Shiro shared a glance. "An exchange of information, then?"

Erik nodded. "That, and a truce." He chuckled softly. "I can't try to take over the world if someone's trying to undermine Genosha, after all."

Charles adjusted the position of his wheelchair. "Agreed. Shall we start with what we know, first?" Erik nodded.

Charles took a long sip of his coffee. "A little over a month ago, Wolverine was visiting here to pay respects to the late Lady Mariko and to see the sights. As these things happen, he ended up receiving a telepathic calling from a young woman who'd been kidnapped. It seemed that Mr. Sinister had set up a breeding program involving young female mutants. Using Cerebro, I was able to pinpoint their location and rescue six of them before it was too late. Those six we rescued formed the first of Yashida's new school; seven others have since joined up under other circumstances, including a young man who escaped from a 'brother' program designed to develop soldier-mutants."

Erik steepled his hands together in thought. "I see... You are certain that Sinister was involved?" The waiter chose that moment to interrupt; he placed Erik's cup in front of him, and left.

Xavier waited for a moment, then nodded. "His technological gift and eugenics obsession is unique. He is involved in the breeding aspect of it, at least; he may be involved in only a passing way in the soldier development aspect." He took a sip of his coffee. "Shiro could probably tell you what details we have about the ideological aspect of it."

Shiro nodded. "We Japanese are a proud people, Lehnsherr-san. Some believe we are a chosen people, that we are superior to all other forms of mankind and that we should rule them for their own good." He looked down. "I held that view for awhile." He took a long sip of his tea. "From what Keitaro has told me, I believe that the ideology of the people running this program are those who would see the return of Japan's military might - perhaps even a shogunate. They plan on making their soldiers out of our young men against their will, and forcing our young women to procreate to make more soldiers for their cause. This matches almost exactly the views that were held by Imperial Japan up to the Second World War. Japan over all. Men fight to the death to protect the women - who make the next generation of soldiers."

Erik's eyes widened. "Men fight..." He looked away for a minute. "Charles, my problem may be related to yours - and, if so, then we have an even greater threat than either of us have feared." He sat back in the chair; this would not be pleasant.

"About three months ago, a mutate who'd taken the name of Michael had disappeared. His disappearance was mysterious; all we could tell was that mutants were involved. He was only the first of many; in all, fourteen mutates have been similarly kidnapped. All remained processed; all still wore the skinsuits."

Charles nodded slowly. "You haven't figured out who's doing it, have you?"

Erik shook his head. "All I know is that none of the nearby countries were involved with it." He took a hard gulp of his coffee. "How long would it take Sinister to figure out how to replicate or even improve on the mutate process?"

Shiro's eyes widened; Charles exhaled softly. "I would say that, given fourteen mutates on which to experiment, he could come up with his own mutate-processing method - which would probably be infinitely more efficient than the old one." Charles gripped the handles of his wheelchair. "If they have an army of mutates at their command..."

"... neither of us may be able to stop them," Erik finished.

"Alone, that is," Shiro interjected.

Charles drained the rest of his coffee. "We will need to talk about this further. What do we do about the soldiers they've created? How do we deal with the governments involved?" He frowned as he stared at his empty cup. "What do we do with soldiers who have no choice but to follow orders?"

Erik smiled. "Show them the light if you can - but kill them if you must."

Charles sighed. "We'll see." He moved away from the table. "So. Besides that, how are things going in Genosha...?"

 _ **First day of classes. People meet, people interact, things happen...**_

Ekusu-Hito: First Day

by Thrythlind

The first major difficulty they had was in crafting a school format. The mix of students they had was tremendous.

They had a number of high-school aged students, such as Tendo Nabiki

They had college students like Morisato Megumi.

They had graduate students like her brother, Keiichi.

They had students in between college and high school, such Urashima(sp) Keitaro.

And they had a host of students with a...less than orthodox education.

And Kenshin seemed more like a candidate for faculty than a student, Sunfire suspected that he was older than he seemed.

And they had a still rather small faculty, and Sunfire's primary team couldn't be expected to come down and teach mundane subjects. Though, perhaps, they could aid in the training with use of powers.

Classes in Ethics were prescribed. Sunfire did not want mere killing tools, he wanted protectors and warriors, capable of understanding and offering opinions. Also, he recognized that in this world of growing globalization and more frequent contact with extraterrestrial groups, that understanding other groups was important as well.

As such Bushido was not the only ethical code to be studied (though it admittedly took the lion's share). Some attention would be paid to the ethical systems from both other Asian realms and Western society.

That, and the home economics class, was about the only thing that they would all take together.

As for other classes.

Nabiki glanced to her two other classmates, Lain and Shinobu and sighed. Lucky her that those two wall-flowers would be the only other members of her class. She looked around the room.

It was small, but certainly comfortable and practical for a serious student. The wall behind the teacher's desk was taken up by a display monitor, and Nabiki recognized a computer built into the desk along with a light pen reader board.

"Uhh...hello," a voice said, and Nabiki decided that she was wrong as Morisato Keiichi walked into the room.

"Wait a minute," Nabiki said. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, Morisato-sempai," Shinobu said. "Ummm...isn't this for high school students?"

"Yes, well," Keiichi sounded embarrassed. "Since I've already graduated from the university, and had a year or so of graduate school, and they're still lightly staffed. So they sort of asked me..."

"You're our teacher?" Lain deduced, surprised.

"For math anyway," Keiichi said.

"What is your major again," Nabiki asked.

"Engineering," Keiichi said. Nabiki twitched, she'd met some engineering aficionados before, they had different views on math than she did.

"Really?" Lain responded, becoming very interested.

The look in Nabiki's eyes was clear: "Oh no! There are two of them!"

"Should we call you Morisato-sensei then?" Shinobu asked.

"No, we're both students here overall," Keiichi said after a long thought. "Just, uh, consider me a student tutor or something."

"Got it," Nabiki said, working herself up to a lot of rewriting descriptions from a finance point of view.

The next class was the largest.

Megumi, Mutsumi, Keitaro, Masahiko and Miki all sat together in a nearly identical room. Their teacher sat at the head of the room looking them over.

"Now some of you might find these classes rather easy," Yomiko Readman said. "But please do not dismiss their usefulness to your education, and if you've already had the parallel classes of another school, say Nekomi Tech, then perhaps you could put the time to aiding the other students rather than ignoring the teacher."

She stood up then and walked from around behind the desk.

"After all," she said, smiling. "The best way to learn something and retain it, is to teach it to someone else. Am I understood?"

"Uhh, yeah," Megumi said quietly, embarrassed at all the eyes turned toward her.

Belldandy was right so far, it seemed most people were pretty much concerned with their own problems for the moment, and didn't seem too concerned by her monstrous appearance. Actually, the way Ranma and Nabiki had merely glossed over her appearance as if it were commonplace had partially intimidated her for a moment. Nabiki had at least blinked, Ranma hadn't even done that...just treated her like anybody else.

Now she was basically being put in the position of teacher's aide on the basis of being a third year student already. It was weird. Her old friends had been supportive, but she hadn't let them see her, maybe...she should have.

Megumi sighed, no, these were all mutants, her old friends would have been terrified.

"Morisato-san," Readman's voice called out sharply. Megumi snapped out of her reverie and looked up. "Please do not brood in my class, we have things to discuss."

~Don't worry,~ a voice said in Megumi's mind, and she looked over to see Mutsumi offering her a smile.

Well, if she later had her fears about her old friends proved, she could find some new ones.

"So," Ranma said. "I guess we're the left-overs."

"This does make sense," Fuujin said. "I was trained for my entire life by my clan. Millia by hers, and Ranma by his...such as it is."

"Thanks for putting it politely," Ranma muttered irritably.

"Yeah," Millia said. "None of us have exactly had a conventional education."

"It will most likely be a series of tests to determine our ability so they can place us in one of the other classes," Fuujin said.

"That's what Nabiki said," Ranma agreed, nodding. Then his brow furrowed. "Then she said something about me getting a class of my own..."

The two girls snickered at that. Ranma's unorthodox education, after all, had been far less rounded than either of theirs. About the only time Ranma applied his somewhat high intelligence was in a fight or flight-related situation.

Classes on power-use were relatively easy after that.

The classrooms for these classes were much larger, more like gymnasiums than classrooms. They were nothing compared to the school's danger room, which the original six ascertained was nothing compared to the Xavier school's danger room, but they were still excellent for the practice of potentially dangerous powers.

"Concentration and control are highly important to the use of the majority of mutant powers," Yomiko Readman insisted firmly. "Some of you," she eyed Mutsumi, Ranma, Lain and Keiichi. "Have much greater need for it than others. I shall be spending as much time as possible with you discussing advanced techniques of control. But you will all be firmly capable of maintaining your concentration."

Nabiki was huddled in the back, trying to avoid being noticed.

"Good afternoon," Kasumi said, bowing politely. "Now, I shall spend most of my time with Yanagiba Masahiko as a fellow shapechanger, but I believe most of you shall spend at least a little time with me."

"Tendo-sensei," Lain said, raising her hand hesitantly. Kasumi favored her with a beaming smile.

"Yes?" she asked. Lain seemed to hesitate and try to beg off. "Do not be afraid, dear, go ahead and ask."

"Uhh...What can you teach us if we're not a shape-changer?" Lain asked, after taking a deep breath. Kasumi nodded, having expected the question.

"Quite simple," Kasumi said. "I have three basic powers really, I can change into animals, speak to them, and to a small extent command them. I am not a werecreature out of the western myths, bullets will kill me as surely as anybody else."

"So what good is it to become a tiger if all it takes is a bullet to take you down?" Keitaro asked.

Kasumi gave one of her smiles.

"Well, quite the point isn't it," Kasumi said. "What facet to use of your powers, and when. Quite a puzzle. As is trying to find new ways to use those powers. Teaching these skills, I believe, is my assigned task."

"And baking too," Mutsumi quipped, drawing a quiet groan from Nabiki.

"How can you just sit there like that, Ranma?" Nabiki whispered to the martial artist.

"What?" Ranma asked, confused.

"Question," Nabiki said.

"Yes, Tendo-san," Sunfire asked, gesturing in a way to encourage her to continue.

"I suspect I know the answer," Nabiki said, confidently. "But why do we all attend classes on energy projectors?"

"Of course that is to know the ways in which your teammates and some possible opponents operate," Sunfire responded. "Is that the answer you were expecting?"

"Yes, Yoshida-sensei," Nabiki said nodding.

"However," Sunfire continued. "Most of you will only see me occasionally, having one of the other faculty teach you in your inborn specialty."

"It's pretty simple, isn't it?" Masahiko asked. "You just hit stuff right?"

Ranma, Fuujin, and Millia all turned a look on Masahiko that suggested that he may have said something untoward.

"Just hit stuff?!" Fujisawa responded. "You think that's all there is to super-strength and speed? You have a long way to go."

"I don't have super-strength or speed," Masahiko said.

"But you'll still need to know how to fight," Fujisawa said. "Now while they're not in other classes, Ranma, Fuujin and Millia shall be my teacher's assistants for this class. At least for the fighting aspect."

"What other aspect is there to super-abilities like that?" Nabiki asked idly.

"Nabiki," Fujisawa said. "Could you get me two of those glasses over there?"

Nabiki blinked and looked to the items in confusion. Though she had been wondering why they were there. She shrugged, appearing a little uncertain, as she stood up and walked over to pick up two of the glasses.

They shattered in her hands to her surprise.

"Fancy yourself clapping someone on the back and accidentally shattering their spine?" he asked the suddenly pale Nabiki.

"And what about Kenshin," Readman asked.

"He is a difficult case," Yashida commented.

 _ **as any of the above...he ends up teaching history in the conventional classes...but attends all the power-use classes and ethics and home ec classes as well...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Assassin, wanderer, immortal and mutant !

by Jamil Nate

Kenshin Himura ended up as History teacher for the other students but that didn't keep him from joining them in their other classes : power usage, ethics and home economics especially. He displayed a maturity and wisdom beyond his apparent age and had no problem making the others respect him (even if he had to demonstrate to Ranma a fraction of his fighting skills).

Nobody but Sunfire himself knew the truth about him : that he was THE Himura Kenshin, better know as the Hitokiri Battousai in the end of the 19th century. The wrapped bundle he had brought with him held his famed sakabatou sword.

He was also a mutant of a rare breed : an external. He didn't age and disease could not touch him. Kill him and he would get up alive a few minutes later. His condition was revealed to him after his first death by drowning on a mission for the meiji government. After that he had seen his wife, his son and his friends grow old and die while he stayed the same.

He had returned to his wandering ways, cursing the fate that refused him the deliverance of death. He saw Japan committing atrocities before and during the second world war, making him wonder if all his efforts had been for nothing. Nicodemus, Gideon and the other externals had found him then, explaining to him what he was and the coming rise of mutantkind.

Still he didn't join his fellow immortals in their intrigues, it reminded him of those he fought against during the bakumatsu and the reformation periods. Disgusted by Imperial Japan, he had given up the sword and lived like an hermit for decades.

Recently, he discovered that being an external is not only about immortality. His mutant power, having built up to explosive levels through years of inactivity, was threatening to blow up. He had been gifted with the power of molecular creation : he could make matter in all its forms seemingly out of nothing. Metal, wood, chemicals, organic materials... you name it. It was taxing and mostly temporary but the potential uses were mind-boggling.

He had learned about the mutant program of the 'Organization' through Nicodemus (the only external he tolerated) and was outraged. He saw it only as a modern incarnation of Shishio's ideals of 'the big fish eat the small ones' and the ten sabers. Sunfire's school was the answer he was asking for. A place where mutants could learn to master their gifts and better integrate society who also formed protectors who were dedicated to stop those who would wish to rule over humanity.

He had taken up his sword again and this time hoped to find worthy successors to his ideals. He would help Shiro Yashida fulfill Xavier's dream of peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants.

And as an unexpected bonus, he could watch over Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo, the descendants of Yahiko and Tsubame. If the Tendo sisters wanted to learn Kamiya Kasshin kenjutsu, their family's art before Soun imposed Anything Goes to his wife, he would be happy to oblige.

But for now, he had to refuse to teach Ranma Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu... again !

 _ **Shampoo, Cologne and an unwilling Mousse prepare to strike again.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Dangerous Penance

by Nightelf

"They're coming."

Sunfire pointed up to the large screen, to where the sensors had tripped. "Shampoo and Mousse have been spotted entering the grounds. The associates I have placed to guard in that area aren't responding to our calls." He crossed his arms. "Ranma, Kasumi, Nabiki, you stay here. Any of you going out would be too much of an opportunity for them."

Ranma opened his mouth. "But -" Kasumi's gentle hand on his shoulder silenced his protests - especially after it grew claws. "Okay..."

Shiro gave him a stern look. "Ranma, no one here doubts you're a great fighter. However, you need to know when not to fight." He looked around. "Kenshin, Yomiko, Fuujin, come with me."

"I'm going here," Kenshin said quietly, pointing to the opposite end of the compound.

Shiro blinked. "Why?"

Kenshin smiled. "Khu Lon will be coming along here," he traced a route through the trees, "and enter here," he finished, pointing to a side entrance. "Shan Pu and Mu Tse are a diversion."

Shiro looked up at the area Kenshin described. That area should have been impossible without being detected. "Are you sure?"

Kenshin nodded. "It is best I go alone - or, if need be, with one non-combatant." He smiled. "As you say, Yashida-san, you need to know when not to fight."

Shiro nodded. "Okay. Yomiko, Fuujin, Fujisawa, come with me." He looked around. "Masahiko, you go with Kenshin."

Masahiko nodded, and adjusted the fit of his morphsuit. "Okay..."

Masahiko looked down the hallway where he and Kenshin stood guard. 'He' was actually a bit of a misnomer; today he looked like his uncle Sora, which meant masculine in every way except which counted the most. "Are you sure she'll come this way?"

Kenshin nodded. "Absolutely, Masahiko-kun." He remained in a relaxed stance. "Don't worry; no harm will come to you this day."

He wondered what Kenshin meant by that, until he saw the door open slightly. Strange; he didn't see anyone go through.

"Hello, Khu Lon of the Joketsuzoku."

An ancient woman seemed to solidify out of nothing. "B... Battousai? It is you, isn't it?"

Kenshin smiled. "You haven't changed a bit."

Cologne smirked. "Neither have you, flatterer." Her gaze turned serious. "Why are you here?"

Kenshin held up the sheathed sword. "I am needed again."

Cologne chuckled, a sound to Masahiko like crunching gravel. "Are you sure you're on the right side? You know the results of the last war you fought in. How are you sure that Yashida won't use you the way the Imperialists did?"

Masahiko's eyes widened. Imperialists? Then...

Kenshin merely nodded quietly. "Those I fought for in Kyoto sought to change the world - and the time then seemed right. These people here don't seek to change the world. They are swords that protect others - or people who need protecting." His smile faded. "Now. Are you sure that your course of action will truly help your people?"

A dangerous snarl came over Cologne's lips. "Our blood grows thin, Battousai. Should we continue on without new blood coming into our tribe, we will be too weak to survive the next century." She growled. "We need Ranma if we are to survive."

Kenshin frowned. "Enough that you would put the existence of your tribe in jeopardy?"

Cologne snorted. "How so?"

Kenshin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tell me, Khu Lon; Can you defuse or deflect a fuel-air bomb in midair without setting it off?" He grasped the handle of his sword. "The Japanese are incensed at your killing of those police officers. The Chinese ambassador is similarly incensed because his country looks bad. If they manage to trace your origins... what would the loss of a renegade village be to them?"

Cologne's jaw clenched. "They won't trace it back to the village. I've made sure of that."

Masahiko blinked at Kenshin's reaction. He looked old, much older than he physically appeared; his shoulders sagged, and an ancient sadness echoed in his eyes. "No, Khu Lon. Take the lessons this nation learned after the second World War. The more atrocities you commit, the more unforgivable acts you carve on this earth, the more likely that vengeance will come. We should have died as a nation in 1945; it was only an emperor's sacrifice of dignity that kept us whole as a nation." His eyes turned away. "They will trace it back; too many people know where you are from. You would not only have to kill or capture Ranma, but all of the people here, as Ranma has told his tale to us. Moreover, you would need to find Ranma's father, wherever he's gone, and take care of him as well. Then there's the matter of Yoshida-san's computer records with its several offsite backup systems - including one guarded by people similarly gifted..." His words trailed off. "The village has already ordered your exile for your acts; I suggest instead that you and your heir find somewhere else to hide out for a few years." His cold eyes burned into hers. "Were it not for my curse, I would have died for my sins. Don't let your people pay the price for yours." He pulled out his sakabatou. "Your decision comes now - life, or death."

Masahiko watched the play of emotions in Khu Lon's eyes. In some ways, it was the indecision of a cornered and trapped animal, desperate to find a way out. Finally, her shoulders sagged, and she nodded slowly.

"You will not see me again, Hitokiri Battousai. You will, however, see my heir. Bie Liao." She disappeared into the mists that she came from, and Kenshin sheathed his sword.

Masahiko let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "What... what does that mean?"

Kenshin blinked; a moment later, his vacuous smile had returned. "She won't be returning. However, Ranma may have troubles with young Shan Pu in the future. That is, perhaps, a penance for his sins." He grabbed Masahiko gently by the arm. "Come. It is time we rejoined the others."

 _ **The Tendos and Saotome's encounter problems on their 'vacation'...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Interrupted Travels

by Thrythlind

Akane woke up in daze, feeling her head gingerly. She felt dizzy, tired, and nauseous. There was also the tail end of an adrenaline high to add to the situation. That did not, however, hide the sure signs of a concussion. She immediately forced herself to stay awake.

She pulled herself to standing out of the wreckage, after kicking the door out, and ascertained her condition. The seatbelt and car seemed to have shielded her mostly from the...accident? She had the concussion, and possibly a hairline fracture in her arm. She stumbled, blindingly, and glanced around.

Their escorts...she had wanted to call them kidnappers despite their assurances that they were being moved for their own protection...seemed to be scattered across the scene. Even confused as she was she could recognize the signs of a massive and one-sided battle.

Apparently her family really had been targeted. It should have sent a thrill fear and despair through her, but she remained too stunned for emotional reactions yet.

They were driving along, and she was fuming in anger and plotting her escape from these obvious kidnappers that Auntie Nodoka was talking so politely with. Some of them were ninja, and a number were yakuza. What sort of protection was this?!

Then there had been the explosion and the car had stopped suddenly. After that everything was black.

She wearily shook her head and tried to clear the haze. She wanted to feel something...anything...beyond this shell-shocked haze that held her unresponsive.

"Auntie Saotome?" she called, looking about the deserted stretch of land. "Saotome-san?" There was no answer. The last name she called in whimper. "Dad?"

She fumbled around the car they had been in, trying to ignore the dead around her that had apparently tried valiantly to protect their charges. She idly counted the shell casings she saw as she looked about for her dad in order to keep the BLOOD and GORE off of her mind.

"Dad?" she called again. Then she stopped and slumped to her knees, intense grief working to break through the punch-drunk blind over her mind.

She'd found her dad.

At least...she'd found his head...

 _ **back to the Yashida school...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Forming the Team

by Thrythlind

"And who, among the students, shall we consider ready for operations?" Yomiko Readman asked the group around her.

"There are some obvious choices," Yashida said. "Of course."

"Ranma, Kenshin, Millia, and Fuujin," Fujisawa said, nodding and counting the four off on his fingers.

"Are, perhaps, the four of them enough for now?" Kasumi asked, not liking the idea of sending some of the younger mutants into action.

"Perhaps," Yashida said. "Are we agreed on these four then?" All the faculty present nodded, as he expected. "Then let's get to the discussion of each individual."

Keitaro gets in the team, provisionary to his agreement to do so...

 _ **as above, but any two other students including those above and those not mentioned...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Brains and Brawns

by Jamil Nate

"Ranma and kenshin are strong in their own right but I think Nabiki should join the team too. You never know when you're going to need brute strength" said Fujisawa "Tests have shown that she's potentially capable of lifting several tons, running as quickly as a sports car and bulletproof to boot..."

Kasumi frowned, sending her sister in the field now didn't appeal to her "Let's not forget she has minimal combat training and still has troubles controlling her strength. She had always disdained violence and to throw her in a fight like that..."

Fujisawa snorted "You can't baby her forever, Tendo-san. Sooner or later, she'll have to go out there. Her mutation makes her a frontline fighter, whether you like it or not" He gulped a glass of water, he had to renounce to alcohol and tobacco at Shiro's demand to maximize his powers.

"Then you'll have to step up her training in that case" Yomiko said and turned to look at Sunfire "I'd like you to consider adding Mutsumi to the team roster as well, sir" It was an old habit of her to call him sir, a leftover of her career as an agent of the British Library.

"Could you tell us your reasons for this ?" asked a curious Shiro.

The paper mistress adjusted her glasses and ruefully smiled "A telepath can do many things : search for information, maintain communication between teammates, sense danger, etc... That's why Xavier's X-Men had always a telepath in their team"

"I see..." Sunfire admitted the usefulness of a mentalist in a superhero team "So the Ekusu-Hito for now are Ranma, Kenshin, Nabiki, Fuujin, Mutsumi and Millia. Are we all in agreement ?" The teachers nodded their approval but Kasumi did it a little reluctantly "Our next topic, codenames" Everyone groaned.

"So what is your verdict, doctor ?" Keitaro was putting his clothes back on after another battery of tests "What is my power ?" He and other students wondered why he had seemingly unrelated capabilities : near-invulnerability, flying (insect-like diaphanous wings would sprout out of his back, they weren't energy as he first believed) and the capacity to emit bio-electric shocks.

Yui ikari scratched her chin in concentration, sorting through test results on her computer "This is mostly an hypothesis but I think your mutation is... the ultimate immune system for a lack of better words"

Keitaro blinked "Come again ?"

"Well, all your abilities seem all to be counters from something in your life. Mutsumi told me your old girlfriend struck you often , sometimes to the point of sending you flying" Keitaro winced and asked himself one more time how Naru could be this strong, being a normal human without martial arts training "Your power reacted by tightening your skin and evolving wings to fly and land safely"

"What about the electric shocks ?" asked Keitaro.

"That one was to allow you to fry the dampener your kidnappers put on you. In short, if you're exposed to a harmful stimulus long enough, your body modifies itself to resist it. The changes brought to your metabolism look like they are permanent too" She showed him pictures of his retinas "Your eyes are slowly mending and improving themselves at the same time. Soon you won't need your glasses anymore..."

"So that's why I had trouble seeing anything recently..." He smiled. That benefit of his mutation wasn't bad.

 _ **Shampoo, abandoned by her great-grandmother, looks for a power-up. Who will give it to her ?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Shampoo's deal with a devil!

by Master Xellos Metallium

Shampoo sat in her cell mulling over how fate had brought her here. She should've done what her great-grandmother had told her to do when they first came to Japan to get her arien. Drug Ranma and then erase the Tendo's memories of him and kill his worthless father because you can't erase the memories of a bald man. But no, she had to have her cake and eat it too. Just like she'd done to the other girls in the village, she wanted to win Ranma's love and then rub it in Pervert-Girl's face.

Now she was abandoned not just by the tribe but by her great-grandmother as well. She'd always wonder why her great-grandmother had never wanted to know the circumstances of her defeat by male Ranma. Now the answer to that question was clear. If the situation became unpalatable her great-grandmother would use her questionable defeat by Ranma as an excuse to abandon her and return to the tribe with no loss of face.

Being abandoned was bad enough but to be stuck with Mouse to was even worse. After she beat.. err convinced Mouse to leave her alone she went for a walk to think. While she'd been out for her walk she was attacked by four beings riding flying metal beasts. The fight hadn't gone well for her they were each stronger the the Musk Prince Herb and maybe stronger that Saffron. After her defeat she'd been deposited into the cell that she now rested.

With a sudden whoosh the door to her cell open. In step what Shampoo could only call a giant. He stood maybe seven or eight feet tall towering over her. Looking down at her he spook in a booming voice, "Your tribe has abandon you because you are not strong enough to take what is yours. But if you work for me I'll make you strong enough not only to take what should be yours but make those that abandon you pay dearly! So what is you answer?"

"Before Shampoo answer. Shampoo would like to know who you is?"

"My name is Apocalypse, and will accept my offer?" he said with an evil grin.

 _ **Shampoo refuses Apocalypse's offer. But he decides to augment her any ways in a very pain new procedure!**_

Ekusu-Hito: "No" is not an answer

by Thrythlind

"Shampoo already strong!" Shampoo declared defiantly. "No need demon to give her power! She escape her, train and get power on own."

"That is most unfortunate," Apocalypse said. He frowned deeply.

"Shampoo very sorry," Shampoo said in a voice that was anything but sorry.

"Most unfortunate," Apocalypse said, his frown curling upward into a grim smile. "For you."

"Ehh?" Shampoo asked, blinking.

"You see," Apocalypse said. "The process is much more painful when it is unwilling."

"Shampoo no go e...AHH!?" Shampoo gasped as cables appeared from the walls of her cell and pulled her toward the wall opening up behind her, revealing a kind of metallic cocoon. A moment later and she was sealed inside and restrained.

"I found that quite easy, actually," Apocalypse said.

He knew the Amazons and they knew him, admittedly under a separate name from a time before they were more than a few generations old. He had a deal with those ancient, powerful Amazons, daughters of Artemis, Morrigan and Kali, that he was loath to break, not for any retribution that might come, but because he did have a sense of honor, unlike some of his enemies.

As such, he'd been able to watch as the Amazons diluted their blood further and further, not by their marriage laws which he wholly approved of, but by their acceptance of any female of moderate skill that sought protection. It was nearly to the point that the genes of those original Amazons was completely gone.

He'd been waiting for a chance to rectify that situation. Only it was more difficult than merely collecting any Amazon that happened along.

The Amazon had to be an exile, else he would break his word to their ancestors. The Amazon had to be of the original stock, like the great-granddaughter of a matriarch. And their had to be some magic within the body of said Amazon, mere genetics would not suffice. The Jusenkyo curse, however, was perfect.

He smiled and watched as the machine went to work, listening as the Amazon tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle her screams. Within hours, the blood of three goddesses would be awakened within the young girl, bringing her a power above and beyond the demigods he originally made the deal with. And, of course, she would be programmed to obey him.

Such brainwashing was insecure, as had been proven in other cases, such as Archangel, his former Horseman of Death, and Wolverine, his last Horseman of War. Apocalypse would have it no other way. If the subject proved strong enough to break free of his control, then they were certainly worthy to exist within the world.

Apocalypse valued the fighting spirit and tenacity of all mortals, even humans. All he did was, in essence, a test of those in the world. A test to see if they were worthy of survival. And his own servants were as tested as those they were set upon.

Shampoo stumbled weakly out of the cocoon as the process finished. Every corner of her pale, silvery white skin ached as she moaned weakly. Dark purple, almost black, hair cascaded down around her shoulders. Now that everything was finished, however, she felt her strength recovering quickly.

Shampoo firmly braced her four arms against the floor and shook out her wings. As she rose she didn't even consider these changes, all her attention as she recovered completely was on her lord and master.

"Lord Apocalypse," she said, kowtowing before the ancient mutant.

"Better than I expected," Apocalypse said. "And you shall see that I'll still grant you the original offer."

After all, Apocalypse thought as his new Horseman of Death smiled in gratitude before her god, the genes that could wield both light and darkness would truly make a powerful servant.

 _ **as above...but they come up with some code names...**_

Ekusu-Hito: What's in a name ?

by Jamil Nate

Ranma, Kenshin, Nabiki, Fuujin, Millia and Mutsumi were in Sunfire's office. He had called them to announce the formation of the Ekusu-Hito first team, namely themselves. Nabiki and Mutsumi had been surprised the most. The others took it in stride, they were the best fighters of the student body and their powers were combat-oriented.

The main topic of discussion changed to codenames after that. Sunfire, Kenshin and Nabiki had to convince Ranma of their utility though. When he finally understood that using his name would attract all the Nerima weirdoes again, he relented. After several minutes of brainstorming, everyone came up with a code name for himself/herself.

Ranma Saotome, wielder of Light and Darkness, chose to call himself Eclipse.

Fuujin thought of being Divine Wind but a Mutant Liberation Front terrorist had already taken that name. She settled on Kurokaze (Black Wind) in the end.

Kenshin resurrected his old nickname of Battousai. His legend had faded and few could connect this name to him nowadays. Perhaps this time, it would stand for the ideals he had always held in his heart instead of blood and death.

Millia had trouble finding a proper codename (she gently bashed Ranma when he suggested Goldilocks). She wasn't a mythology buff and could not find a creature known for her living hair (except Medusa, already taken by the inhuman queen). Berenice (from the constellation named Berenice's hair) sounded too silly. Finally, Goldmane was tentatively adopted.

Mutsumi found this cute codename, Kami Hime (spirit princess), and decided to adopt it.

Nabiki thought about this long and hard. The codename she would choose would represent her and her capabilities in some way. It had to be chosen carefully. She couldn't resist making a reference to her old greedy ways and Diamond was born.

Now that you've been selected for the team, you'll have special training sessions in the danger room together to develop teamwork" Shiro turned to Nabiki and Mutsumi "You two will have to step up your martial arts training too" Nabiki groaned while Mutsumi thought of private lessons with Ranma.

"Very good, now report to the infirmary, all of you" Sunfire smiled "Dr. Ikari will take your measurements. We need them for designing your costumes.

Everyone sighed and prayed silently that it wasn't going to be spandex.

 _ **Nodoka and Genma are sinister's new guinea pigs. Ranma's mother has to explain why Genma isn't his genetic father.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Tea and secrets...

by Nightelf

"Ms. Saotome..."

Nodoka shivered at the silky voice, and moved her arms to cover herself. She was used to a formal kimono; a spandex bodysuit was totally inappropriate for her. Whoever this person was, he clearly had less-than honorable designs for her. "What do you want, fiend?"

Sinister chuckled at her movements. "Have no fears in that regard, Saotome-san. I have no desire for you in that way." He gave a small gesture; instantly, a pair of chairs rose from the floor. "Please, sit; I have no desire to be uncivilized."

She walked over to a chair, touched it carefully, then sat down. "So. What do you want? Why did you take us?"

Sinister sat down in his own chair, and smiled. "It is my goal to raise the standards of mutantkind. I have seen the future of our kind, and know what must be done to overcome the coming apocalypse." He smiled slyly. "So, tell me. Who is Ranma's father?"

She flinched. "G... Genma, of course."

His grin widened. "I mean his natural father."

Nodoka's eyes turned quickly away. "I... I don't know what you mean."

Sinister shook his head. "Saotome-san, I consider myself an expert in genetics. I have taken samples of Ranma's genetic code as well as you and your husband. You are, quite obviously, Ranma's mother; however, Genma is clearly not Ranma's father. For one thing, the fat man is sterile; he couldn't have produced anyone." His gaze bored into her. "Now. Who is Ranma's natural father?" He made another gesture; a servant came in a moment later with a tea set. "Please, have some."

She took the offered cup, sniffed the tea, then took a sip. "I... I don't want to talk about it."

Sinister's gaze burned into her. "I don't want to have to run... tests... in order to find out Ranma's true identity. That would be truly painful for you." His gaze relaxed, and he smiled. "Please, Saotome-san. I do not wish for any harm to come to you."

She gulped. "He... he was a foreigner; I didn't know his name. Genma and Soun were off on a training trip, and Kimiko and I had decided to go out and have some fun. We left Kasumi and Nabiki with their grandmother, and went out for some fun."

She set the teacup down with a shaking hand, then grabbed her hands together to keep them from shaking. "I was drunk; I was tired of Genma and Soun always going off with the Master. I felt like he was ignoring me, so I decided that I had a right to be naughty that night. I found this gaijin there... started a conversation... and we had sex. I wasn't proud of what I'd done the morning after; he understood my need to leave, and let me go. Genma came home two days later, and that helped me cover for what happened."

Sinister's eyes bored into her. "This... gaijin... what did he look like?"

 _ **She frowned. "I... I don't remember, except... When we were talking in the bar, he had brown eyes. But when we were... doing it... they changed to yellow. But ohhh... did he know how to please a lady."**_

 _ **Sinister blinked in surprise. The shapeshifter Mystique... had fathered a child?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Truly an interesting development

by Thrythlind

"Now, that is quite interesting," Sinister said as he recovered from his surprise. "I know the individual you describe."

"Really," Nodoka said, feeling nervous.

"Used to be a freelance terrorist," Mr. Sinister said, enjoying the shocked look on Nodoka's face. "Led a group known by the rather poorly chosen name of the Evil Brotherhood of Mutants." As he proceeded discussing Mystique's past the look on Nodoka's face sunk further and further. "Has two other known children. One was raised by gypsies and the other was adopted by your son's father and raised as a daughter. Both now have ties with the X-Men."

"My son's father is a criminal?" Nodoka asked vaguely.

"A shape-changer, a spy and assassin," Mr. Sinister confirmed. "Currently working off her past criminal activities by acting as an agent for the United States Government in various suicide missions. Missions that are quite likely to serve as a death sentence sooner or later."

Nodoka paled again as a word penetrated her shock.

"Her?" Nodoka repeated.

"Why, yes," Sinister said, smiling. "Didn't I already tell you that? Your son's sire is a woman by birth. To tell the truth, I'd never suspected Mystique to be one to experiment like this. And it calls into mind other questions."

"Such as?" Nodoka asked, feeling ill.

"Well, until this moment," Sinister said. "I had thought that Mystique's power was only one of surface appearance, not extending to genetics. But, were that the case, you would have had a daughter, not a son. Perhaps she could have inherited the shape-changing ability and changed in the womb, but I highly doubt that."

"W..why?" Nodoka asked, nervously.

"I had ample opportunity to observe your son while I had him," Sinister said. "He possess none of the glands or genes that indicate a shapechanger, were it not for his curse, he'd have one form only."

Sinister appeared to think for a moment and then smiled, turning a patronizing look toward Nodoka. Nodoka's hand shook as she tried to hold her tea steady. Sinister tapped her fingers a little bit, humming quietly and maliciously.

"What is it?" Nodoka asked.

"I think you might be having a reunion with your boy's other parent fairly soon," Sinister said. "I had never considered inviting Mystique to my company before, shape changing is not so uncommon a gift though she is exceptionally skilled at it...but with this new evidence of your boy. If she can alter her genetics, then she can copy any mutant power there is. Including, perhaps...I think I must have examine her genetics...personally."

Nodoka felt a chill run down her spine.

"It was such a shame too," Mr. Sinister said, obviously not apologetic. "She was doing so well at redeeming herself for her past. At least, perhaps, you two can...get to know each other in her proper form."

He threw in the last bit about Mystique's recent trend away from villainy just to give a further jab to Nodoka. Let her be aware that this information just condemned someone trying to turn their life around to several rounds of torture.

"Not to mention some minor experimentations to see what can be done with you," Sinister said, sipping his tea casually. "A little tweaking to your code and you'll be more than a carrier of the mutant gene. And I am curious to see what you will develop into."

Nodoka swallowed and the cup in her hand started sounding as if it were cracking.

"In any case," he said. "It will be interesting to see how your granddaughter turns out."

At that Nodoka had too much and fainted...after the tea cup shattered in her grip.

 _ **Akane wakes up...who's rescued her? Is it good news or bad news?**_

Ekusu-Hito: AIMing for the heart...

by The Major.

Akane woke with a scream, memories of her father's head, it's dead eye's staring out at her filling her mind. Harsh breaths came as she looked around her. She was in a blank, sterile room, nothing more than a box with a bed and a small table. Akane noted that she was wearing a hospital gown, and that a set of coveralls sat on the table. There were no windows, apart from the door, the only break in the white surfaces around her was a button next to what appeared to be a speaker.

A quick pounding established that the door was solid, very solid. Pausing for a second Akane examined the coveralls. There was some underwear beneath them, and everything was close to her size. Akane ran through her available options, then put on the coveralls and tried pressing the button. The speaker pinged, for a moment indistinct sounds of talking and movement could be heard, then a voice spoke:

"Ah. You are finally awake Tendo-San. An orderly will be with you in a few moments, please change into the clothes on the table if you have not already done so."

Akane blinked and reached out as the speaker cut off. For a moment she considered pressing the button again, but uncertainty warred with fear in her thoughts and she elected to wait, to see if someone would come. It seemed like hours, but was probably less than five minutes before the door opened and a young girl, no more than a year or two older than Akane and wearing a nurses uniform, opened the door:

"Tendo-san, if you would follow me, I will take you to the doctor. He will answer any questions you may have."

Akane's eyes narrowed at the brisk, impersonal, statement but followed without comment. She may not like her treatment, but that she appeared to be at a hospital was reassuring her somewhat. The walk was not long, but the featureless corridors and metal doors raised Akane's hackles... this did not look like a hospital, not any hospital Akane had heard of.

The girl in the nurse's uniform ushered Akane into a small carpeted room with a table in the center and 3 couches set around it,, it had two doors, the one they had entered and one opposite that. Akane could not repress a grimace as she noted the tea set and biscuits on the table... it was a cutting reminder of what Kasumi would do. The nurse blinked at Akane's grimace, but hid her reaction and waved towards the table and couches:

"Please make yourself comfortable, the doctor will see you as soon as he can."

Akane paced around for some minutes, making short excursions out into the corridor to look around. The other door was locked, and Akane was reluctant to start breaking things, she was after all, being treated civilly, if somewhat impersonally. Eventually Akane took a seat and began to nibble on a biscuit, which lead to trying the tea. She was on to her 3rd biscuit when the inner door slid open and a man wearing a business suit came in and bowed to her, flustered Akane rose to return the bow. As she finished the man began to speak:

"I am Hakase Ni Tendo-san. Before I answer your questions, let me fill in a little background for you. You were found a short distance from where the car you were travelling in was attacked, shock and fever had made you a little delirious and you were sedated and brought here for examination. That was 3 days ago. So far as we can find, physically you are suffering no ill effects from your ordeal, however only you can speak for the mental effects."

Hakase Ni paused and picked up a cup of tea, seating himself and taking a sip before continuing:

"As to what happened, as near as we can tell, your family and your guests, the Saotome's joined a set of cars manned and belonging to the Yakuza clan run by the mutant Sunfire. Can you tell me why Tendo-san? We have kept a discreet eye on Sunfire and his people for some time now, and we were unaware of any connection between them and your family."

Akane looked at Hakase Ni, then sighed and shook her head:

"Not really. Something to do with Ranma disappearing I think. Nabiki had gone as well, around a week ago, but Kasumi said it was OK - this was just when she said she had found a job, Daddy really cried when he heard that. Nabiki leaving was bad enough, but Kasumi as well. Then after a few days, Auntie Nodoka told us we were in danger and that we had to move to somewhere safe. The men came in those cars, I said I didn't like them and Daddy said they looked unsavoury... but Aunty said it was alright..."

Hakase Ni allowed a polite silence to fall as Akane fought to control her emotions. When Akane had control of herself again,he began:

"Very well Tendo-san. The basic outline is clear, although I remain curious as to how Saotome-san knew these Yakuza and could call them in. We have no record of her being involved with them before that day."

Hakase Ni cleared his throat and looked a little uncomfortable:

"And now Tendo-san, I am afraid I must ask you to make a choice. In treating your injuries we have incurred some expense and inconvenience. Nothing major, but it does need to be balanced out. Now, we have gathered some information on you and have noted that you are a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, especially for your age and it happens that we have a role in organisation that we think would fit your skills. And as a member of our group, there would be no debt as all such treatment is part of the job benefits."

Noting Akane's open suspicion, Hakase Ni took a stern stance:

"However if you are reluctant to join us, we are prepared to convey you to Tokyo and give you the address of one of Sunfire's... ah... businesses. After that what you do is up to you, although I admit we would hope that you would find another way to repay us."

Akane stared at Hakase Ni. For a long moment Akane just looked at him, then she spoke:

"Can you answer these questions? Just what is your organisation? What exactly is the role you think I'd fit? And what would you consider to be... reasonable... if I decided to repay you another way?"

Hakase Ni smiled:

"Interesting questions. Our organisation is a Research and Development group with international reach, we specialise in the highest of the high tech. And the role we have in mind for you, it is a combination of test pilot, test subject and advisor on aspects of hand-to-hand combat. Should you refuse this offer, then likely we will contact you at a future date and ask for... a favour. I trust you understand."

A harsh smile crept onto Akane's lips:

"You'd like... we'll... understand my sister Nabiki. Your offer is similar to the sort of deal she'd often strike. And it means - I think - that I should join you. If your favours are like Nabiki's, I'd be better off working for you than having that hanging over my head."

Hakase raised his eyebrows:

"That is a yes then?"

Akane hesitated, then nodded:

"It is... but do understand, I'm the heir of my families school of martial arts. I'm honor bound to avenge my father above all else."

Hakase Ni nodded thoughtfully:

"We here at A.I.M. Japan understand the needs of our employees, and it so happens that you may well find your role of test pilot will enhance your quest for vengeance. After all, we will need live fire tests for much of what we intend to put you into."

The door to the corridor slid open and a new girl, wearing a strange set of coveralls came in. Hakase Ni waved at the girl:

"Please follow the attendant Tendo-san, she will show you to your quarters and familiarize you with our regulations and procedures."

Akane opened her mouth, then caught herself and bowed before following the new girl out into the corridor. When the door slid shut behind her, the other door opened again and 2 others joined Hakase Ni.

"The subliminal suggestions worked without a hitch then."

"Yes, her reactions were as predicted."

"Has the lab found anything from the genetic tests yet? Given Sunfire's new interest in schooling I would have expected her to be an active mutant."

"No. From what she said, it may be that she got caught in a crossfire meant for her sisters. We know at least one of them is with Sunfire."

"Any further news on her attackers? Have we worked out who it was yet?"

"Again no. Given what we heard about the breeding program, it was probably the mutant called Sinister, but we can't be sure, the profile also fits Apocalypse."

"I don't want those idiots ruining our Japan, it'd disrupt so many operations. What can we do keep them busy?"

"Ah... perhaps we should move onto discussing the enhancements and tests for Tendo-san then. She is our first weapon against the disorderly elements, and we would have to search long and hard to find one with better motivations. So careful thought is indicated. Personally I find the bio-enhancement procedure our New-York branch sent over, the one they claim created the Green Goblin, is much more attractive than the cyborg procedure proposed by Doctor Ishida. If reports are to be believed you get much better physical performance without the weaknesses of in-built Cyborg parts and the trauma of surgery, add to that - hmm... perhaps light power-armour..."

 _ **Megumi discovers her phasing ability... Ooops...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Mistake

by Thrythlind

Megumi was starting to feel something like her old self among these others. None of them seemed to be afraid of her really. In fact, some had accepted her so casually that it scared her at first. She collected her books and started walking out of her room.

Her room had most of her things in it, her baseball posters, her softball gear. Her clothes and motorcycle gear, though she hadn't given motorcycles a try since her accident. She'd have to eventually of course, but maybe later. Besides, she'd need a helmet that fit over her...tentacles.

One thing that was odd was the utter lack of a mirror in the room.

At least it would be another two classes of normal lessons before going back to another lesson with Fujisawa-sensei, and Fuujin, and Ranma, and Millia...and the resulting loads of stiff muscles and slight bruises.

She reached for the door and frowned as she gripped a little too hard and her nails...claws...sliced the door knob off in her hand as she twisted.

"Great," Megumi said, setting down her books and look at the knob in her hand. "Why can't I get a sliding, mechanical door like in the classrooms?"

She grumbled irritably as she felt this reminder of her changed state close in around her. It just wasn't fair. She shouldn't have to worry about such silly things as accidentally cutting off door knobs and locking herself in her own room. Why did this happen to HER?!

She paused and just closed her eyes, trying to make her mind as blank as her eyes as she leaned back against the wall. She wanted to be calm when she called for help, not panicky, and this trick always worked when she went up to pitch or at bat.

And then, as she was blanking her mind and leaning backward, she fell through the wall. She was on her way to the ground when she looked around and saw the hallway and...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kasumi," Shiro said grimly. The young Tendo woman looked up from her lesson planning for the next class of power usage to see the look on her employer's face and felt suddenly very concerned.

"Yes, Yashida-san," she asked.

"There's bad news," he said reluctantly. "Come with me." Kasumi nodded, feeling a pit of dread in her stomach, and followed him.

They were soon in Yashida's office, along with a frightened and worried looking Nabiki and Ranma. Moving around and to the back of his desk, Yashida paused a moment to collect his breath.

"Your families were attacked," he said.

"But, the Amazons already came here," Ranma said. "Why would..."

"It wasn't the Amazons," Shiro said. "We're not sure who it is, but it has the earmarks of either Sinister or Apocalypse."

All three of the Nerimans paled. Ranma had done some research at the X-Men's school. Nabiki, as part of the Japanese secondary team, and Kasumi, as faculty, had read the files Yashida's group held. Ranma had encountered Sinister's works once already, though he hadn't met the man face to face, and Apocalypse was supposed to be even worse.

All three felt dismayed. And none of them held any illusions about what would have happened if they had been there. Still, they shared a sense of guilt.

"The Saotome's and Akane are missing," Shiro said. "All my men are dead, as is your father, Nabiki, Kasumi."

Nabiki felt as if a weight had been dropped on her, and judging by Kasumi's reaction her sister felt the same. It was like their mom's death all over again.

"It'll be okay," Ranma said hollowly, obviously trying to be supportive. "We'll figure it out, and Akane's still alive...we can save her."

"We don't even know who did it Ranma!" Nabiki snapped angrily.

She clenched her fist tightly, feeling the nails drive into her flesh. She was itching to blame someone, but she didn't know who had taken Akane and killed her father. And there was no one to blame for the accident of your birth.

"We'll get through this," Kasumi said weakly. "We'll get through this."

"What were you doing when you went through the wall?" Yomiko asked carefully, calmly. Some of the other students were further down the hall, watching the proceedings with a mixture of emotions.

"I was just leaning against the wall!" Megumi said. "And suddenly I'm falling through it!"

"Try to calm down, Morisato-san," Readman said insistently, patting the stuck girl's shoulder as she said so. She watched Megumi take a deep breath and attempt to collect her thoughts. "I need you to explain exactly what happened before falling through the wall."

"All right," Megumi said. "I accidentally cut the door knob off and locked myself in my room, then I leaned against the wall and fell through it."

"And what was going on in your mind?" Readman asked. "Were you angry or scared or anything?"

"I was trying not to think," Megumi said, fighting back tears. "It helps calm me when I'm playing softball."

"You blanked your mind?" Readman asked, it was a basic meditative technique.

"Yeah..." Megumi drawled out.

"Do it again," she said. "But before you do, get ready to stand up."

"Oh-kay," Megumi said doubtfully.

Then she closed her eyes and swallowed nervously. It was a lot harder to accomplish while stuck in a wall. But eventually she did so, almost falling further down as she turned immaterial again, but she managed to stand up straight and found herself again in her room.

Then the door was opened and Yomiko Readman walked in.

"I think you'll be taking a few extra classes with me," she said.

 _ **Akane is enhanced biologically**_

Ekusu-Hito: Enhancement

by Jryu

Hakase Ni walked into the lab where Akane was being... altered. The girl herself was unconscious, strapped to a table in a sealed room, with only a sheet covering her. Various tubes ran to and from the girl, and a large helmet covered her head and the upper part of her face.

"So, Dr. Yoshimatsu," Hakase began, talking to the small man who walked up to him, "I understand you decided to forego using Stomm's formula."

Dr. Yoshimatsu, a smaller man with an unfortunately large nose and oily hair, nodded. "Yes. Research indicated that formula had certain... mental side effects. Irrational bouts of anger and violence, paranoia, dementia... The psych department's report said that the subject already tended toward irrational anger and violence. I felt there was too great a risk of her becoming an out-of-control berserker with that. At some point, I'd like to test that formula out on someone with a more stable psyche..."

Hakase nodded. "Yes, yes. I trust your discretion, Doctor. So what are you using on the subject?"

"Something we received from Dr. Vossen of the German branch. A retrovirus that will alter her genetic code a bit. We are currently giving it some last-minute adjustments so that it will be invisible to her immune system."

"And what will this do?"

Dr. Yoshimatsu shrugged. "Nothing too spectacular. Enhanced strength, endurance and speed, hopefully to superhuman levels. Possibly an enhanced healing rate and/or senses as well. Run of the mill enhancements, really. But if this works, we can potentially use this process to recreate the powers of any mutant or mutate in another person. Imagine it... get some blood from say... Magneto. Then we can make soldiers with his awesome command of magnetic forces!"

Hakase nodded. A worthy goal indeed. "And about how long will this take?

"The retrovirus will finish its job and die off within a few hours of infection. On the other hand, it could take up to several days for any physiological changes to finish."

"And the rest?"

"The transmitters have already been implanted. We will be able to constantly monitor her physical status, brain waves, and general health." Now Dr. Yoshimatsu frowned. "The subliminals seems to be going well... she is, as psych said, susceptible to suggestions." He paused, before going on, "Sir? Why are we doing this? I would have thought that programming her to be absolutely loyal to us would be more effective..."

Hakase smiled and shook his head. "No. At this time, we need a... disposable agent that won't be immediately linked back to us. Right now, Japan is ideal for our needs. But people like Sinister or whoever else is behind that breeding program... they could upset the balance. A war from Japan, either Civil or International, can only end in destroying the balance we so enjoy. But if we employed any of our usual methods to try and influence things, we will only serve to draw attention to ourselves." He gestured at Akane. "So instead, she will act for us. When she wakes up, all she will remember of the last little while is that she was badly wounded, and the rescued by an organization called New Dawn Research. The she agreed to be altered so as to avenge the death of her father and find her sisters. And that NDR is a beneficial organization helping her." He gave a brief chuckle. "Of course, she's going to be doing other jobs to help NDR until they can find what she wants."

He turned to face Dr. Yoshimatsu. "She'll never equate NDR with AIM. And even if something goes wrong, NDR will disappear within minutes. She will be protecting our interests in Japan without drawing attention to us."

"Still," Yoshimatsu replied, "she could turn against us."

"On the off chance that that occurs," Hakase said, "I trust a suitable surprise could be included?"

Yoshimatsu nodded. "I know just the thing."

Hakase looked over Akane once again. "What about equipment and armaments?"

Dr. Yoshimatsu lead Hakase away. "I understand technologies has managed to reverse engineer several pieces of equipment we 'acquired' recently, and are very anxious to test them..."

 _ **Sinister seeks out Mystique**_

Ekusu-Hito: Piercing the Mystery

by Thrythlind

Sinister's hints that Mystique was a woman honestly seeking redemption were both true and false, and he knew it. He was just seeking to maximize the emotional torture of his "guest."

There were threads of decency in Mystique, her truthfully maternal attitude toward Rogue being an example. She did, occasionally, seek to turn herself around. Unfortunately, her tendency to think in the manner of the ends justifying the means usually brought her back down the path of villainy.

Then there was the fact that her past often made it difficult for others to trust her.

Mystique was currently in a state of being forced to "redeem" herself with the rest of Freedom Force, and not by her own choice. She prowled her quarters irritably, considering her situation. They had been hanging on since their abysmal failure in Desert Storm, but it was obvious that they were soon going to be cut and then each of her team would return to their prisons. Perhaps with a year or two removed from her sentence.

Her thoughts were cut short as the realization that something was wrong in her "home." Then the wave of dizziness came over her as the door opened and she recognized the Marauders from their files, even as distorted as they seemed to her senses.

She tried to shake off the dizziness and charged forward to attack, aware of the penalty for defeat. She, mostly by luck, snapped her foot under Vertigo's chin and instantly the dizziness was gone and she was able to target the large man with the gun aiming towards her.

She slashed outward with her fist and struck a knife hand into the man's throat and pulled his gun away. Noticing Vertigo waking up she smashed the butt of the weapon into her face to knock her out again before turning the gun on the other marauders and firing.

"You didn't really think I'd go easy, did you?" Mystique asked pausing from a burst. "No I suggest you leave before the rest of my team or the guards..."

"The rest of your team is temporarily powerless," a scrawny oriental man said. "And the guards are mostly taking a nap...a long nap. Do you still want to try this?"

Mystique frowned, her shapeshifting was practically useless if she shapeshifted in front of them, and apparently she was alone. A large man started walking toward her, and she unleashed the gun again."

Unfortunately Scalphunter hadn't designed the gun for Blockbuster, and the nigh-invulnerable mutant easily closed with the desperate Mystique. He snatched the gun from her hand smashed it with a broad smile on his face.

Mystique, trapped between a wall and the marauders kicked out vainly at Blockbuster, doing nothing but giving the brute her leg. She grimaced, gritting her teeth as the mutant snapped it at the knee and dropped her. Unable to stand on the shattered knee, she slipped down only to be grabbed about the throat and slammed against the wall.

"That's enough, Blockbuster," the small Korean, Scrambler she remembered, said as she slipped unconscious. "The master wants her alive after all."

As Mystique fell limp in Blockbusters hands, she was released and thrown over his shoulder.

"What do we do about her team?" Scalphunter asked as he recovered from the knife shot.

"Let them escape on their own," was the answer. "The authorities will assume they escaped on their own."

Magneto investigates the Japanese merchant ship that arrived near Genosha around the time of the disappearances...

Ekusu-Hito: Investigations

by Jamil Nate

The Kobayashi Maru was registered as a cargo ship working for a small independant company based in Osaka. It made several runs across the Pacific between Japan and Africa every year and transported mainly food products. Of course, sometimes, the crew smuggled little things to generate a little side money, it couldn't hurt, right ?

Few countries and businesses were willing to trade officially with Genosha's new government. Because of that, the mutant country was forced to deal with unsavory people to acquire certain goods. The Kobayashi Maru had been one of many ships to engage in unofficial business with Genosha.

And now that it was established as a reliable partner to genoshan authorities, the 'Organization', the true sponsors behind the ship, had used it to ferry extraction teams. They had kidnapped several mutates as part of their deal with Sinister who was eager to recreate the late dr. Moreau's work. Of course, their mutant program would benefit as well from this process, enabling them to convert mutants much more easily.

The Kobayashi Maru was currently headed for Genosha again. Another mutate would be kidnapped and sent to Japan for examination. Many of those brought to Sinister had died painfully but it didn't matter to them, they were only gaijin after all. Genosha was isolated on the international scene and they couldn't take this matter in the open without discrediting themselves.

Genzo Umon, captain of the Kobayashi Maru, was currently drinking a cup of coffee on the bridge. Outside, it was raining and the ship's lights failed at piercing through the darkness of the night. The first mate was at the helm but nowadays, steering the ship during the night was left to the computers most of the time. Of course they knew they were basically helping wet works teams to kidnap people on foreign land but the pay was very good. After a while, it became just another business to them.

Suddenly the ship noisily lurched and came to a stop. Umon's coffee spilt all over him "Ouch ! Hot !" and the first mate's head met the control board in a painful manner.

"What the hell !? Why did you stop ?" There had been no collision warnings or orders from the team down in the hold.

The first mate looked at the instruments "Uh, captain... The engine is still running... but we've stopped. I don't know why..."

"What are you waiting for, then !? Increase power !" Were they caught in something ?

The first mate obeyed and accelerated. Aside from a little push forward, the ship stubbornly refused to move any further. When pressure attained dangerous levels, the captain ordered to desist, he didn't want the engine to blow up.

Loud creaking noises were heard all over the ship. The sailors and agents paused in their activities, wondering what was going on.

"Captain, look !" Genzo stared at the ship's instruments who were now going mad. The compass whirled on itself and all screens only showed distorted images "What's happening ? Captain !"

Genzo Umon tried to stay the picture of the man in control of himself and the situation. He thought about what could be the cause of all this "It's like we were caught in some sort of magnetic storm..." He wondered aloud. Small metallic objects took off and clinged everywhere they landed, confirming his assumptions.

The first mate paled "Magnetic ? Oh, shit..." Near Genosha, that meant only one thing...

Everyone onboard screamed as the ship was suddenly lifted up from the sea as if the hand of a god had taken it. Panels and instruments blew up on the bridge and other parts of the ship. The superstructure groaned under untold pressures and started to collapse upon itself like a beer can in someone's full grip.

The crew evacuated the ship's insides in panic and ran to the lifeboats, only to see them ejected into the sea below. The patriot agents were made of sterner stuff and went out, armed to the teeth. Using their night vision goggles, they rapidly located their enemy.

Standing in the air, surrounded by raging electro-magnetic energies, was Magneto, in full battle costume.

They fired but their blasters' beams were deflected with a wave of his hand. Another lazy gesture and the high-tech weapons were snatched from their hands and crushed into unrecognizable metal lumps. Pieces of the bridge and girders came alive and ensnared the agents. The normal crew was too frightened to act.

The Master of Magnetism gently landed on the ship and brought one of the agents to him with his power "Pitiful... But what would you expect from Hitler's former allies ? Who are you and who do you work for ?" His prisoner stayed silent. The metal encircling him tightened its grip "You came in my country to abduct MY people. Who gave the order ?"

"Go to hell, western monkey..." He tried to spit at Magneto but failed to touch him. The mutant leader closed his fist and the agent slumped, blood coming out of his ears and nose. He turned to face the others and smiled at the horrified expressions they wore "Didn't you learn that there's iron in human blood in school, ummh...?"

More loud noises of crashing and snapping metal came from the ship. Magneto's eyes were ice-cold "Several years ago, I sunk a russian nuclear submarine who attacked me. A freighter like this should be a piece of cake in comparison. Last chance : Talk or die !"

Hours later, the ruined wreck that had been the Kobayashi Maru was in Genosha's harbour. The sailors had told all they knew and the remaining agents were now submitted to psychic interrogation. Soon he would have the information he sought and the 'Million Men Patriots' would rue the day they crossed paths with the Master of Magnetism !

 _ **Rogue, Nightcrawler and the X-Men learn about the Freedom Force's 'escape'.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Breakout?

by Thrythlind

"They're keeping it out of the press," Jean Grey said to Charles Xavier. "But Freedom Force has escaped."

"Then we'll be facing Mystique's Brotherhood again in the days to come," the Professor said, though truthfully there was something bothering him about this escape. "Perhaps."

Images started to filter in as the Shi'ar technology and programming slipped its way through the protections on the government data. Luckily the images had hit an online computer.

He frowned a moment and then commanded his wheelchair to turn about, leaving the war room and moving in the direction of Cerebro.

"You're going to try and track them?" Jean Grey asked.

"Yes," Professor Xavier said. "Somehow this escape is connected with our other problems."

Upon coming out of Cerebro, Xavier's face was even more grim.

"Freedom Force is taking refuge in a series of caverns," he said. "But Mystique is not with him, nor could I locate her."

"She isn't exactly the kind to abandon those that could take the risks for her," Jean noted and Xavier agreed with a nod.

"I think it possible that Mystique was taken," he said. "To what purpose I do not know."

"She could have been killed in the escape," Jean noted, though she knew how unlikely that was.

"We'll have to speak to Rogue and Nightcrawler," Xavier noted. Jean nodded in response and walked out of the room.

 _ **to Ekusu-Hito team practice and training...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Study, Er... Train, train, train !

by Jamil Nate

The next days were spent in preparation for the Ekusu-Hito team. Nabiki and Ranma threw themselves in the training, trying to forget their pain at the news about their families. The seriousness of the situation finally registered in the middle Tendo sister and her reluctantness at combat training was forgotten. Now she had something to look for : vengeance.

But first, she had to master her body again. She was stronger, faster and tougher... So much in fact that she didn't fully control her actions. An attempt to do a flying kick had sent her into a wall of the danger room. She could run faster than a car but could not turn or decelerate quickly enough to avoid crashing into obstacles. Her huge strength was the biggest problem : She had to watch herself constantly or crush inadvertently something or worse, someone...

The evening after Sunfire told her about her father and Akane, she had tried to drink herself into insensibility. Her hyper-metabolism wouldn't let her however. Alcohol was eliminated from her blood faster than she could drink. That left training the only activity who made her forget for a while. And eating... She was sure she ate more than Ranma to maintain her body's insane activity.

Ranma had seemingly taken the news better than her and Kasumi but he hurt all the same. While his martial arts capabilities were second to none (in her opinion), he had the same problem as everyone else in this school : He had trouble controlling his powers. All his time was spent on devising new stunts with them. That wasn't easy to him, meditative control techniques didn't come to him naturally, blame his father and Anything Goes for that.

Still, he was making progress. He was flying much better now with Sunfire and Kasumi's coaching. He could modulate his laser attacks' intensity and precision somewhat. His latest obsession was to duplicate Cyclops' optic blasts since he learned they were photonic in nature. As for the Darkforce, he could form a bodysuit-like cover to protect himself and making himself unrecognizable. Teamwork training made him learn to erect walls to protect his teammates from harm and blanket an area with shadows to cover a retreat.

The teamwork practices were grueling affairs where the team had to face the danger room's many traps and opponents. Sometimes it was a fight with a faculty member. Nabiki would never look at a piece of paper the same way again after a bout with Yomiko 'The Paper' Readman or think of Kasumi as a defenceless woman.

Ranma, Millia and Kenshin had trouble with the notion of teamwork at first. They had always fought alone before. Fuujin was part of a two-person team before and adapted quickly. Nabiki and Mutsumi, who had never been in fights that much, had no problem with it. Strength in numbers and all that...

Kenshin, Millia and Nabiki (to her chagrin) were the frontline fighters who rushed to go into melee combat with their opponents.

Fuujin and Ranma were artillery and support. They weren't pushovers in hand-to-hand either.

Mutsumi used her telepathy to maintain a mindlink between the members of the team, enhancing coordination and communication to incredible levels. She could also deal with some problems brute force couldn't resolve. She had started to learn aikido but he had to be protected on the field for the time being.

And even if they weren't on the field team, the other students participated in the effort in their own way. Lain and Miki were scouring through the computer networks for information on their enemies, for example.

They had gotten costumes too. White bodysuits with red trim and a silver X on the heart, made with the latest armor cloth and the ever-useful unstable molecules.

But now, the Ekusu-Hito had to face their first challenge...

 _ **A mutant is rampaging in Tokyo. They have to subdue him and hopefully make him/her join the school.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Wraith

by Thrythlind

Masai Chuzo stumbled forward, trying to speak and only able to produce that dry whispy, hissing sound. It was hard to form words at all, taking great effort...almost a force of will to make them hear what he had to say.

And what he had to say wasn't helping his situation.

Chuzo stumbled down the street, a pale, stretched figure of a young man, almost, in fact, skeletal, with a face slowly being stretched across his skull.

He stumbled again, catching himself and lifting himself up on the great, black wings he had sprouted over the last three hours. Three hours of hell where unexperienced use of his mutant power had sent him into a self-perpetuating cycle that would be difficult for him to end without help.

He was radiating fear, almost, driving people before him like a mob as he asked for help with the pain, the plea only coming out as a muttered and hissed "pain" and thus further terrorizing the people he was seeking help from.

He shot, and the bullets were simply absorbed into his system and further made the problem difficult.

For, you see, Chuzo's powers were as follows: He had slightly increased physical capabilities, and a permanent gaunt look that, while would not be near as bad as what he looked like at the moment, was still far from human. Then there were the demonic-seeming wings that he could wrap about himself as armor, if he were in better condition.

He was highly telepathic, but had no idea how to use it, so that he was currently only projecting raw fear and single, hissing words. And the power that was going haywire and killing him was also the one that was making him hard for the police to handle.

Chuzo, absorbed metal into his body, converting it to energy. However, it was, if unused, painful. The more energy the more painful it was, and that energy had to be burned off somehow, or else the body burned it off itself, by burning away flesh. And so, as Chuzo took in more metal he took a further skeletal he looked as his body ate away at itself in an effort to get rid of the painful energy.

And all he had to do was release that energy some how, fire it away into the sky, but he did not know how to do that. No, instead, he stumbled through the streets, too weak to give his new wings a try, projecting terror ahead of him and provoking much chaos in his coming, all the while pleading for someone to help him.

 _ **as above, but they take him down...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Ekusu-Hito versus the Wraith

by Jamil Nate

People ran screaming through the streets of Shibuya. Frightened by the horrific appearance of Chuzo, decent men and women had become a herd going on a stampede. Chuzo's fear, disgust and distress were broadcasted by his empathic talents, maddening them even more. The police couldn't stop him, no one could go through his aura of terror and his body absorbed and converted bullets to energy. An energy that kept building up, becoming more and more painful to hold.

The pain made him project more negative feelings, feeding a vicious circle.

The japanese police's anti-terrorist squad had mounted an ambush on the mutant's path. He was now submitted to automatic weapons fire. Metal was sent in his body at an alarming rate, threatening to overload his body with energy. Chuzo screamed...

The police barricade in front of him exploded. His howl had somehow become a shockwave worthy of a big explosion. Men and vehicles were sent flying. Tear gas grenades went off all around him but another scream dispersed it. A few brave souls tried to engage the 'monster' in hand-to-hand combat. In spite of his gaunt look, Chuzo had no trouble overpowering them.

Anger, terror, hate... Chuzo's empathy was two-way and his victims' emotions sent him into a frenzy. He generated more shockwaves, relieving himself of pent-up energy. The remains of the squad screamed for military reinforcements and medical evacuation for the wounded.

When he spotted the command car, Chuzo powered up the biggest shock wave he could muster and launched it. The pavement was torn apart all along the attack's flying path but crashed into a wall of... shadow ? that had sprung from nowhere.

He raised his head and saw them, coming from the sky. Men and women clad in strange uniforms whose most striking feature was the X emblazoned on their hearts. He howled in defiance and took off to meet them head-on.

Fuujin had managed to carry all the non-flyers with herself by creating a tornado centered on her. Ranma flew ahead, he was quicker and decided to scout ahead. When he saw the shockwave headed for the police, he acted instinctively and erected a wall of Darkforce to block it. And now, the mutant who was the cause of this was proving to be aggressive.

Still, he dodged his opponent's clumsy strikes easily enough. Must be new at flying, he thought. The hardest part was to keep all the unwanted emotions he kept projecting at him. I'm Ranma Saotome and I will not let fear rule over me !

He retreated a little to take a breather and gave orders. Mutsumi, try calming him if you can. Nabiki, Fuujin, help the police evacuate. Kenshin, Millia, take position on the ground. At my signal, I'll send him to you.

All the members of the team acknowledged his orders mentally and went to work. Nabiki used her strength to free pinned policemen and took them to the arriving ambulances at her best running speed (and that was something counted in miles/hour). Fuujin cleared debris and obstacles with gusts of wind, enabling the remaining policemen to escape.

Mutsumi tried reaching mentally to Chuzo but the maelstrom of emotions running in his head made it nearly impossible.

Ranma had no choice but to subdue him by force. He launched himself at chuzo like a torpedo and struck with his fist. The mutant was sent crashing to the ground in an explosion of dirt and concrete.

He tried to stand up but was instantly ensnared in Millia's blonde hair "Please, calm down ! We're here to help you !"

Chuzo reacted badly to being captured. He projected all the fear he had left at Millia. Having being trained as an assassin, she didn't scream and run in terror but her hair's grip faltered. It was enough for Chuzo to escape.

Seeing he was outnumbered, he decided to run away. Kenshin stood in his way, sword still in its sheath. Chuzo planned to overpower the frail-looking man and plunge into the manhole behind him.

He launched himself at Kenshin and was promptly smacked by a double dragon iaijutsu strike. The sakabatou struck in the stomach, stopping him in his tracks, the following strike with the sheath on his head sent him into unconsciousness. Kenshin felt his pulse. Still alive, good.

The team gathered and prepared to leave with Chuzo in tow. That's when a reporter got to them "Who... Who are you people ?"

Ranma, who looked like a living shadow at the time thanks to his Darkforce armor, answered in his alien voice [WE ARE... THE EKUSU-HITO].

Then a tornado formed and took them to the sky leaving people wonder at this new development.

 _ **Mystique wakes up in Sinister's laboratory. She is introduced to Nodoka.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Hello again...

by Thrythlind

Mystique awoke to feelings of pain and stiffness. She took stock of her status and made a brief attempt to reform the injured portions of her body.

It was hardly a surprise to find that she had been stripped of her ability to shapechange, and the quick healing that usually went along with it.

She groaned and sat up, looking around herself.

"Careful, Ms Darkholme," a voice said from the wall. She turned her head, a painful process, and looked into Sinister's smiling face. "You don't want to aggravate your injuries."

"Whatever you want me to do, Sinister," Mystique said evenly. "I can't do anything like this."

"I'm not exactly interested in employing you," Sinister said, his smile broadening. That sent a chill through Mystique's veins. If Sinister didn't want to employ her...

"And you want, what else with me?" Mystique asked. "There are easier shape-changers to snatch."

"You had another child turn up, Ms. Darkholme," Sinister said. "He is quite powerful indeed. And his existence calls up questions about your own potential that I seek to have answered." He closed his mouth and let the smile finish his speech.

"What do you mean 'another child'?" Mystique asked, growling and wishing she could trust her leg to stand. Kurt had never been powerful enough to attract this much interest from Sinister, Graydon had been human and Rogue wasn't her biological child. "I have no children but the ones you know."

"Oh, I'm afraid the other parent identified you quite well," Sinister said. "Granted they didn't know what they were saying, but still. Incidentally, would you like to meet them?"

A section of the wall opened up and someone stumbled in.

"I'm afraid I may be responsible for your situation," a tired voice told her in Japanese.

 _ **Nodoka is tired after some samples were taken and tests were run on her...Mystique recognizes her as someone she laid to maintain a cover once long ago...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Congratulations, you're a father ! [Episode 18956]

by Jamil Nate

Seventeen years ago, Raven Darkholme had been part of an american delegation to Japan for a conference on superhuman affairs. She had taken advantage of her trip to make contacts in the japanese underworld. Knowing yakuza leaders were mainly traditional and old fashioned, she had gone to meet them as a man.

She had ended up at a party thrown by a yakuza oyabun celebrating his daughter's engagement. Alcohol had flowed and it would have been rude to refuse. The rest of the night was a blur in her memories but the morning after, she woke up in bed with a japanese woman. She left discreetly and swore off sake for the rest of her life.

It had been the only time she had sex as a male, an event she had never really forgotten. She was older now but she recognized her 'one-night-stand' of Tokyo.

"It's been a long time..." Mystique frowned then a sudden thought chilled her "Don't tell me we...?"

"Indeed, Ms Darkholme. Congratulations are in order, I think. You're the father of a seventeen years old boy... and girl, it depends on water temperature" Sinister grinned "Maybe you should stay male to have children from now on. Young Ranma turned out better than Nightcrawler and Creed after all"

"So my child turns out to be able to switch genders. Not very interesting for a geneticist of your caliber..." She looked at the supposed mother of her son/daughter : a mature but still attractive japanese woman dressed in a tight bodysuit. She appeared to be tired and worn out though. Who knows what kind of experiments did sinister put her through ?

"The sex-changing comes from a mere magical curse. No, your son was born with quite a unique mutation" He cupped her chin with his left hand and forced her to look at him in the eyes "This fact brings me to wonder what potential you've been hiding all this time, my dear Mystique"

She scoffed at him "Go to hell, Sinister. Whatever game you're playing, I won't help you"

His grip tightened and pain surged in her brain "Oh but you will, your opinion is irrelevant to me" He released her, Mystique collapsed on the ground, panting. Nodoka moved to help her stand up

Sinister went to the door and stopped before getting out "I'm leaving you two alone for a while. You can catch up on your lives while I'm working on your granddaughter. But don't worry..." His smile became a sneer "I'll be back for you, you can be sure of it" He laughed and the door closed.

"Bastard..."

"On that we agree..." Nodoka found it difficult to blame Mystique for such a rude remark.

"So, I am a father. I'm sure Kurt and Rogue will flip out when they learn this. I never got your name, we were pretty drunk when we slept together"

"I'm Nodoka, Nodoka Saotome..." Her voice was shaking "Excuse me... This is so unreal"

Mystique's gaze softened "I know. It must be shocking to learn you had a child with another woman" She turned her head to look at the far wall "I'm sure he told you who I am and what I do"

"Yes. Are you really a terrorist ?"

"I was, for a long time. Me and my team have become government operatives now. We were granted a full pardon in exchange for our 'services' to the United States" She decided to switch subjects "So what's his name ? Is it a boy or a girl ?"

Nodoka smiled a little. She was proud of her son and liked to talk about him "His name's Ranma. He's really a boy but this chinese curse transforms him into a girl when he's hit by cold water. Hot water turns him back until the next time" She sighed "You must think I'm crazy"

"Nodoka-san, I"m a mutant who can change her appearance at will. I have fought against real magicians or mystically empowered people before. I believe you" Mystique paused "What did Sinister mean by 'granddaughter' ?"

Nodoka's mood turned somber "He... He took samples from my... our son and crossed them with another, I don't know the details. We are grandparents. I saw her, floating in some kind of big test tube" She shook in anger "How can someone be this callous ? Life isn't sacred to him !"

Mystique continued to stare at the wall "Sinister doesn't care about people... That's for sure. We're just breeders for his grand experiment of creating the ultimate mutant" She turned to face Nodoka "Listen, I can assure you that whatever he's planning to do to us, we won't like it. We must escape. Tell me, have you seen anything that could help us ?"

 _ **Sinister decides to mutate Genma and send him to fight the Ekusu-Hito for a cheap test of their capabilities.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Mutation

by Thrythlind

"Yoshida-san's team has made its first public appearance," the officer noted to his superior.

"Do we have any word on this menace they've captured?" the addressed man asked.

"No," the man said. "Yoshida-san is playing his hand close to his chest."

"That is to be expected," the other said, nodding.

"Sir?"

"There is something rotten in the works," came the answer. "And until we find where the smell comes from, we must all keep our cards close...as you say."

"I see, sir," the officer said, nodding. Internally he frowned, the powers that be were starting to look inward for their trouble, this was not a good sign. "I shall see what other information I can find."

"Good," his superior said, dismissing him casually, taking him for granted by all appearances. The officer left with a discontented attitude under his emotionless face.

Soon after he was gone, the other, glanced curiously back at the door. He tapped his fingers thoughtfully for several moments before heading out the of the room. Perhaps he should pay an incognito trip to Yashida's manse himself.

"These Ekusu-Hito saved the lives of many police officers and apprehended the monster that attacked the city today," the anchor said. "But who are these warriors that proudly bear the colors of the Empire while including a European in their midsts. Are they truly champions of our country? And what became of the creature whom they took with them? That...wraith of fear? Officials are close-mouthed about the team, unwilling to either confirm or deny government involvement. But in researching the appearance of these mutants, it has become apparent that suspected mutants in Japan have been disappearing in alarming numbers of late. One wonders if these two facts are connected."

"It is in the public eye now!" declared the head of the Million Man Patriots, dressed in the regalia of a full Japanese general. "This must be remedied. We will not be ready until our forces have proven themselves before all. We must eradicate all this negative propaganda...all these lies against us now, before it has time to grow!"

"Interesting," Mr. Sinister said, smiling as he watched the footage caught by the the late arriving press. It was hardly enough to gauge the abilities of these new Ekusu-Hito, unfortunately. Another test would have to be arranged.

Nathaniel Essex's thoughts turned away from the child and back to another guest. A largely useless guest.

Normally he wasn't given to producing short-lived monstrosities with his genetic talents. He was seeking perfection, after all. Now, however, it seemed like it might be a good idea. And if he didn't mean for Genma to survive, then he need not take the precautions that would be necessary with Saotome's wife when he sparked the mutation.

Mr. Sinister, Nathaniel Essex, smiled a grim smile. Everything was turning out most interesting. The daughter of Saotome and Orohime was developing, into what he wasn't certain yet, but he felt she had great power.

"The kids' doing alright for themselves then?" Logan asked as he slipped into the war room and saw the Japanese news alongside the American one.

The Japanese were considerably less biased than the American on this matter, and it was obvious in the way the Americans pondered on how this new "potential threat" would affect the war on terrorism.

"Indeed," Professor Xavier said. "You and Psylocke had little trouble I believe."

"Course not, did you make a call to Cooper or something, security was lacking." Logan said, but the scents were mucked up.

"Agent Cooper may have given some aid," Charles said smiling and turning his chair to face Wolverine. "Did either of you learn anything?"

"Hmph," Wolverine snorted. "Took forever to get anything out of it. It's what you thought it was Chuck. Sinister's goons grabbed Mystique an ran. Going to tell us why now?"

"Computer," Charles said. "Compare the DNA code of Ranma Saotome with the code of all other mutants on file and find relatives."

The computer rolled through the files like a bowling ball through ten pins, and stopped, providing two names.

Darkholme, Raven: aka Mystique - Probable parent.

Wagner, Kurt: aka Nightcrawler - Probable sibling.

"We know Ranma's mother," Logan said. "So that makes Mystique..." He cracked an amused an grim smile as the humor of the situation came to him past everything else.

"WHAT?!" Rogue cried out in shock as the news was made apparent.

 _ **as above, but her seeing the news was engineered by her employers...of course, at the moment they favor Yashida's team as encouraging the stability they want...so how do they handle her?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Hold Back

by Jryu

Akane turned from the TV set to address the man in the room with her. "That was Ranma and my sister!"

The man nodded.

Akane stood up. "I need to go see them..."

"That would be unwise at this point, Ms. Tendo." the man said.

"But Shiro..."

The nondescript man shook his head. "Not yet, Ms. Tendo. Despite what it may seem like, Ranma and your sister Nabiki were being led by a known Yakuza boss. Not to mention that whoever attacked your families might still be looking for you. Let us ascertain the situation before you contact them. If Yashida has some sort of hold and is forcing them to act..."

Akane slumped back down in the couch, "Then he might force me too, and no one would be left to help us."

Shiro nodded. "Exactly. For the time being, just be patient."

Akane grumbled in her seat. "I don't like doing nothing..."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Then you need not worry. We have a job for you to do in the meantime..."

At another location, two other people watched the exchange.

"So," Hakase Ni addressed his fellow. "How did everything work out?"

Dr. Yoshimatsu shrugged. "Dr. Vossen's technique worked, although not as well as we'd hoped. She can now easily lift only around one ton, rather than the expected three or four. Instead of super speed, she developed hyper reflexes. Her skin and muscles are very dense, giving her some additional protection, but it would only stop low caliber bullets. On a positive note, she does heal very fast, roughly five times faster than a normal human. Also, I believe you noticed her eyes..."

Hakase nodded. "Yes, they turned yellow?"

Yoshimatsu smiled. "Not just that, but they now can see into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums. It took her a day or so to get used to it, but now has a distinct advantage in what would to most people be darkness."

"Anything else?"

"Actually, yes. It seems we may have corrected something. I am still correlating with the previous reading, but it looks like our meddling actually corrected a chemical imbalance in her brain. She still gets angry and frustrated easily, but she hasn't fallen into a rage since she woke up."

Hakase raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. And the memory alterations?"

Yoshimatsu waved at the screen. "A complete success. She doesn't remember you, or AIM, at all. As far as she is concerned, she works for a altruistic research and development company called New Dawn Research, and her immediate superior is Mr. Shiro. She hasn't even realized that Shiro is an android."

"And the contingency?"

Yoshimatcu grinned cruelly. "If she does turn against us, then with the press of a button, my little surprise will go off in her head. It will wipe out her normal personality and replace it with a very basic one. A personality that's only goal is to come back to AIM, after which we can reprogram her as we wish."

"And armaments?"

"We've outfitted her with a small array of devices we reversed engineered from other sources." Yoshimatsu smiled again, "getting that agent into the Vault security was well worth the effort..."

 _ **Back to the school, as the Ekusu-Hito deal with Wraith...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Intruder alert !

by Jamil Nate

Shiro Yashida looked at the gaunt winged figure currently kept in a stasis chamber. Several scientific instruments gravitated around the mutant his team brought back to the school. Dr. Ikari was near, sitting in front of the infirmary's computer, trying to make sense of all the readings she saw.

Shiro turned to Yui but she raised a hand to silence him "Before you ask, no, nothing has changed since he was put in stasis. His condition is still deteriorating but more slowly now"

"What can you tell me about him, doctor ?" Stopping the Wraith had been easy, saving him might prove to be more difficult.

Yui pushed a button and the information displayed on the main screen changed to a 3D recreation of the Wraith surrounded by diagrams "Despite his almost skeletal appearance, the subject has exhibited superior strength and resistance. His wings give him the capacity to fly at slow speeds. Gliding would be more efficient for him though, because of their structure"

The screen was now filled with live footage of the battle taken by the media "His main power is his capacity for projective empathy, here he's broadcasting fear all around him. He's also able to generate sonic-based shockwaves but they are costly to his health" She turned off the computer "Unless I find quickly how to make his power feed on something else than his own flesh, I give him a few days before..." The doctor's look was eloquent enough.

Sunfire frowned "I see... Make this your priority, doctor" He turned to leave the room but was stopped by Yui's voice "If I don't find a solution... Morisato-kun might be his last hope. You'd better prepare him for this eventuality, just in case"

Sunfire's last words before the door closed behind him were "I'll see to it, doctor. Good luck"

"Kasumi, I still think this isn't the time for this... Sure, I like the big lug but not that way..." Nabiki was in the gym, doing weight lifting with an hydraulic press set on 10 tons power.

The eldest Tendo sister put on her 'resolve' face "Nabiki, it is a matter of family honor. It was the fondest wish of our father to see one of us married to Ranma. I'm too old for him, that leaves only you to fulfill the Saotome-Tendo pledge"

Nabiki stopped her exercises and glared at Kasumi "And what about Akane ? Aren't you forgetting her a little too easily ?"

"Akane has proven to be a bad match, I can admit it now. Even if we found her, she couldn't live in the mutant world. Sooner or later, her stubbornness would put her in harm's way" She sighed "Otohime-san and Rage-san are interested in Ranma, I can tell. If you don't do something, he might choose one of them and our honor would be lost"

Nabiki wiped the sweat out of her face with a towel. Her sister's nagging was starting to get on her nerves "Last I heard, Mutsumi is Keitaro's girlfriend... She and Ranma see each other only for martial arts lessons"

"She did try but Urashima-san loves another. Now she's after Ranma-kun. It isn't mere gratitude for being rescued, no, she really likes him" Nabiki was being stubborn, as always. Didn't she see what was happening ? "Millia has shown interest too. Since she's a gaijin, she might use improper methods one day..."

Nabiki took a seat and was preparing to give Kasumi a piece of her mind when the alarms sounded all over the school. There was a whooshing sound and Kasumi was left alone. Diamond ran to her locker and put on her costume in a few seconds before running to meet whoever was attacking the school.

The being who was once known as Genma Saotome had crashed through one of the walls surrounding the Yashida school's compound. There was only one thing in his mind now, thanks to Sinister : find the Ekusu-Hito and kill them all.

He had been forcefully mutated in a crude manner and was already self-destructing. But the X-Factor's activation had given him incredible physical power, an armor of fat worthy of the Blob and enhanced ki reserves. He still retained his martial arts and his mental conditioning had released most of the Saotome forbidden techniques.

He grunted and saw his opponents. They were...

 **Same as above but Nabiki/Diamond comes to cover their escape.**

Ekusu-Hito: Non-Combatants

by Thrythlind

"What was that?" Shinobu asked cautiously at the sound of the grinding metal. Megumi looked up from where she had been trying to help the much younger girl out with some homework.

"I don't..." she started. Then the monstrosity that had been Genma burst into the garden.

"RAAAARRRGGH!" the creature roared upon seeing the two mutants. and charged forward at them.

Megumi nearly panicked but remembered Shinobu and pushed her out of the way as the creature charged them. Then she nervously lashed outward with her claws as the monster reached her. The lines she drew across Genma's stomach hardly stopped him at all, and she had yet to figure out phasing well enough to do it quickly.

"Megumi-sempai!" Shinbou gasped as the cthulian-seeming girl was punched and sent flying at least seven meters from the place they had been sitting.

She didn't watch to see Megumi land, releasing tears as she unleashed fire upon the monster. The creature snarled, but didn't seem too impressed as it slashed outward, and black-sickle shape roared through Shinobu's fire seeking her head.

She watched frozen as her apparent death sped towards her until Megumi's tentacles reached out and pulled her out of the way.

The monster turned to face them and they saw the wall of armoring blubber marching towards them in terror.

"By the kami!" Nabiki gasped. "What is that?"

"GRAAAAHHHHGGG!" the creature roared and turned to see a costumed woman. She immediately took precedence in the battle and he charged forward at her, expecting to overwhelm her by sheer mass, some half-remembered fact telling him that she was physically weak.

Thus he was surprised when she stopped his charge cold and even pushed him backward step by step. Until he shifted his stance in way that Nabiki recognized.

"Oh, that's not good," Nabiki said just shortly before she was tossed across the garden. She immediately stood back up and considered what to do next. Then she noticed that Megumi and Shinobu were still there. "RUN!"

 _ **as above...but from Ranma**_

Ekusu-Hito: Father's Day

by Nightelf

Ranma Saotome was used to people invading his home. While at the Tendos, it happened on a regular basis, with people seeking either himself or his fiancee. As such, hearing the alarm sent no great fear or anger within himself, only the calm, calculating ice-water sensation of upcoming battle. He'd thrown on his uniform in seconds, then flew for the area where the intrusion had been detected.

Combat instincts gave the situation in seconds. Shinobu and Megumi exiting the stage of battle, minor injuries for each. Nabiki facing off against a huge blob-like being in an Anything-Goes stance, each sizing up the other. Scorch marks and divots showed the progress of battle.

He shifted his vision to aura reading, and gulped. The blob... was his father. He was also horribly twisted and dying; the lines of ki within him were twisted and fractured beyond recognition. He figured that his father had maybe a few hours to live without help - and he didn't know if anything could help.

Genma charged Nabiki once more; Nabiki did the only thing she could think of - undercut him - and almost made it. She rolled underneath his charge, hoping she could evade or survive him falling on her, and managed to evade his fall. Unfortunately, she couldn't evade his feet totally, and took a rather painful blow to the leg. She hobbled back toward Ranma, gingerly limping. Their eyes met, and said more than words could.

"You know who he is, right?"

Ranma nodded slowly. "Sinister got to him, I'd guess. He's dying, Nabiki."

Nabiki gulped; Ranma noted the movement of the movement of her neck. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I have to do this, Nabiki."

Nabiki nodded. "I'll back you up, just in case."

Ranma stepped out to an isolated portion of the ground. "Oyaji!" He moved into an Anything Goes combat sense. "Enough."

Genma's eyes turned toward Ranma; he let the shadow come to the fore. He paced around for a moment, feeling the power inside him forming a place under the ground. He wasn't going to win through a direct confrontation, but through subterfuge, and waited for just the right moment.

He saw Genma's left leg twitch, his usual movement a second before charging, and waited until just the right moment before leaping into the air. He watched as Genma charged for him - and he let the darkness come to the surface, holding Genma within a bubble of shadow. Sweat beads glistened on his forehead as he held the Darkforce in place.

A nine-foot tall feminine behemoth smashed her fist against the titanium walls, then held her hand, wincing. "So much for 'Hulk Smash'," she sighed, then let her features form a dark sneer. "At least it was cathartic..."

Nodoka sighed. "I'm sure it was. Genma and Ranma always seemed most at home when practicing their Art..."

Mystique shifted back into her default shape, and crossed her arms. "Ranma... is he really that good a fighter?"

Nodoka nodded, her eyes glowing with memory. "Better. His father's... er, my husband's... school of martial arts was second to none. The dangers Ranma faced... if anyone could face off against Sinister, he could." She pointed her index finger at the door. "If he were here, he could touch this door and -"

A glow formed in her fingertip as she spoke; as she touched the door, it discharged, caving the door in.

The two women stared at the door's remains, then at each other. "Can you do that again?

Nodoka examined her still-glowing finger, as well as the fatigue that had taken hold. She wasn't sure she had much more within her, but... "If it means us getting out of here? Yes."

 _ **Nodoka and Mystique can't quite leave yet; they have a 'newborn' granddaughter to rescue.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Escape

by Thrythlind

"I...I don't understand how I'm doing this," Nodoka said wearily.

"Don't question it now," Mystique said. She suspected that Sinister had run more than just a few tests on the other woman. "Just use it. Where did you say you saw our granddaughter?"

"It was through this hallway," Nodoka said. Finding the child was quite easy. She was, indeed, floating in a giant test tube, with an oxygen mask around her head.

 _ **something else...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Grandparents...

by Nightelf

Few sights are more pleasant than one's grandchild. In some ways, it's instinctual, the perpetuation of one's lineage beyond one's own lifetime. This is coupled with the fact that one's own child has become an adult, and has taken steps to raise a child of their own.

Then, of course, there's the fact that the little buggers are so cute. Nodoka looked at the sleeping newborn in the tank, wishing she could touch the baby's skin, comfort her in her sleep...

Nodoka looked over at Mystique. "Can you get her out of there?"

Mystique's fingers glided across the controls. "I think so." She touched the largest button available, hoping it was the right one.

The two jumped back as an electric current shot through the tank; Nodoka fought back a scream, then realized it was to wake the child up, not kill her. A moment later, the water began to drain out of the tank; the child, eyes wide and scared, descended with it. Mystique opened a catch area at the bottom of the tank, unhooked the child from its tether, and uneasily held the child in her arms.

"Here. You hold her." Mystique shrugged; she'd never been good at this baby thing, anyway...

Nodoka looked around. "Hand me that lab coat. It'll serve as a blanket - for now." Any other comments got lost in soft coos and soothing words.

Mystique grabbed her arm. "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

Nodoka nodded, and shushed the child. Said child wasn't exactly happy; being shocked to life and forced into this harsh, cold world wasn't exactly pleasant. They ran for the exit and started to make their way through the labyrinth of corridors.

"Should we stop them, Lord?"

Sinister touched a hand to the monitor. "No. Let them escape; our primary task is a success. Any other experiments can come with the samples at hand."

Sinister watched silently as the pair made their way through the complex, granddaughter in hand, a triumphant smile on his face. This was for the best; while he was excellent at breeding and designing mutants, training them was another matter. He was no teacher, nor did he ever pretend to be.

The X-men, on the other hand, were teachers - and good ones at that. Feared by the spectre of Sinister and the Million Man group, by the danger of Magneto and Sentinels and a dozen other shadows in the night, the Ekusu-Hito would train the child to the best of her abilities. Preliminary tests were promising; the child stood to eclipse even Dayspring power. When her time came to face off against Apocalypse, she would be more than a match for him. And, if she ever needed... assistance... from his gifts, it would be simple enough to arrange for a check-up of sorts...

He sat back and sighed contentedly. Yes, indeed... this was a time to celebrate.

 _ **Something else**_

Ekusu-Hito: Where are we now? (Fate Split)

by Thrythlind

Nodoka and Mystique stumbled out of the complex into the world beyond and found that they were far from any place they recognized.

"Can we, survive this with, her?" Nodoka asked.

"Would you rather go back in there?" Mystique asked, pointing to the hidden door about three hundred yards away. "Trust me, if we go back in, we belong to Sinister. We won't be found. We won't escape again."

"Then...I suppose we must go," Nodoka said looking about the...

 _ **a vast wet, rainforest...the Amazon**_

Ekusu-Hito: Welcome to the jungle...

by Jamil Nate

"Oh damn..." muttered Mystique when she saw the scenery. Tall trees everywhere, high humidity in the air, all the earmarks of a tropical jungle. Two women and a baby alone in one of the deadliest environments on the planet. She had survival training but her wound still needed time to fully heal.

"Where... Where are we ?" Nodoka was bewildered. She had never been out of Japan before and the vegetation was not typical of the japanese islands.

Mystique looked around "My guess is the Amazon forest... Look !" A huge snake was lazily slithering around a tree branch "You can find the big constrictor snakes only in the Amazon"

Nodoka backed down and shivered "Are... Are there other animals like that here ?"

"Yes, and most of them deadly" Mystique took an aggravated look when Nodoka seemed to be on the verge of panic "Look, I won't sugarcoat the situation. We're in one of the most dangerous places in the world to unequipped people. The situation may look hopeless but we can survive it. We have our powers, remember ?"

Nodoka visibly relaxed a little "Where will we go ?"

"East, the coast and the brazilian cities are there. If we're lucky, we'll find a farm or the trans-amazonian road before then" Mystique looked at Nodoka intently "We'll have to hunt and forage our own food. We do not have the luxury to be picky on what we eat now, do you understand ?"

"Yes, I suppose..." Then the baby in her arms woke up and began to wail "Oh dear, what's wrong ? Shhh... Shhh..." She tried to rock her gently to calm her down but she kept crying "I think she's hungry... How are we going to..."

Mystique took the baby from her, exposed one of her breasts and began breastfeeding her. Their granddaughter shut up and happily suckled. Nodoka's eyes had bugged out in surprise "What !? How can you do that ? Have you given birth recently ?"

Mystique smiled "I have learned to use my shapeshifting talents to the fullest, Nodoka-san. I can control my bodily functions easily. Somehow, I think the Freedom Force is grateful for that. Their leader is never affected with PMS this way" They both chuckled at this remark "All we have to do is keeping me fed and I can take care of our little princess here"

"Thank goodness for small blessings..." Nodoka smacked an insect on her sweaty skin "Let's move before we're eaten alive by all those bugs !"

The two women, linked by their son and granddaughter, left and headed east, hoping to find civilization soon.

Akane is given her first assignment.

Ekusu-Hito: First Outing

by Jryu

Akane waited in the briefing room, dressed in her yellow and black uniform. She went over her armaments to cover her nervousness.

Her outfit was composed of Unstable Molecules, it was extremely durable, and would provide an extra level of protection, even if it did almost look painted on her. Her gauntlets were capable of unleashing a concussive shockwave. They didn't have much range, but would be a definite surprise to opponents in medium or close range. She had a extendible staff made of some kind of extremely durable metal, that was capable of delivering a powerful electric shock. It was currently set as a simple taser, but it could go so high as to electrocute a rhino in one hit. Her belt contained a personal force field generator... it wasn't very strong or could last very long, but the added shield could be a lifesaver when used properly. It also had several mounts were other weapons could be placed in the future, but they were all empty now. The helmet contained an uplink not only to her superiors at NDR, but to 'Oniisan,' a computer that would keep her updated on changes she might not notice herself.

Of course, it wasn't all good... being referred to as "Ichi" she felt was silly, even if she was the first product of that experiment.

Then the man she only knew as Shiro entered. "Ah, it's good to see you ready, Ichi."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, better than just waiting for something to happen."

Shiro nodded. "Well, I'm sorry, but something has happened. There was a break in at one of our labs last night, and some sensitive material was stolen. Fortunately, they did not find the transmitter that was with it. So we know where it is. We want you to retrieve it for us."

Akane raised her eyebrows. "Why not just use the police?"

Shiro shook his head. "The police don't like getting involved in industrial espionage, and would take too long. Furthermore, we suspect that those who stole it are part of a terrorist organization, and sending the police against them would be a slaughter."

Akane shrugged. "Okay."

"Remember, Ichi, try and remain undetected for as long as possible. If you can get in and out without them knowing it would be the best."

Now Akane frowned. Subtlety was not her thing. "I'll do my best." Then she looked down at her outfit. Normally, she liked the colors, but... "This outfit isn't exactly designed for covert actions, either."

Shiro considered that. "Yes, I know. If we had the time, we would make a stealth outfit for you, but that is not a luxury afforded us at this moment. Get ready to go, you leave in half an hour." And then Shiro left, while Akane mentally prepared herself for the task ahead.

Of course, Akane was unaware that this was all a setup. No sensitive material was stolen. The location she would be raiding was an older AIM base that they no longer needed for anything else. It had been restaffed with simple thugs and other people AIM could afford to lose. This was going to be Akane's trial by fire, as well as establishing NDR as a separate organization from AIM.

Of course, there was really no way for Akane to remain undetected. Even should she make it to the target without being seen, the base would go on full alert once she grabbed the case that held the 'sensitive information.'

It was going to be an interesting night for Ichi...

Ichi tackles her first 'assignment.'

Ekusu-Hito: Live Fire Test.

by The Major.

Hakase Ni stood by the briefing screen and observed the display. On the large table in the same room lay 4 folders of information, one was his, the rest were for his equals. It wasn't often that they felt a need to meet like this - in person. Technology made it an unnecessary luxury, however for what Hakase Ni intended to put forward it was essential that that this meeting be convened. Even in A.I.M. Japan, somethings had to be done face-to-face.

The display showed Tendo Akane, Ichii, as she worked her way forward through the outer perimeter of the old base. Hakase Ni thought she was doing quite well and was making full use of her new abilities and the passive sensors built into her suit. She had penetrated both the inner and outer perimeter security without an alert and now faced the problem of how to actually get into the base... quietly.

Two others filed into the room and glanced at the screen before sitting down and going over the folders in front of them. Hakase Ni suppressed a smile at their arrival. The last person he was waiting for would be here shortly.

Akane hid in the shadows between the buildings as best she could, the base was larger than she had thought and the number of guards made it clear that there was something odd about this place. That she had seen the inner guards openly carrying weapons worried her a lot, this was Japan. Only the government was supposed to be able to do that, and this didn't look like a government agency. Her problem now was that she was among the outer buildings, but her detector showed the stolen package to be towards a hill, a hill with a large set of doors built into it and trails she suspected led to other entrances.

From her current location, it was plain that whatever was in the hill was the main facility, the outer buildings seemed mostly unused, as if they were mere decoys. Looking over the situation Akane considered, the main doors were out, they were brightly lit, well guarded and even at this hour had occasional traffic. The hill itself was devoid of cover, almost like someone had defoliated it, and Akane suspected the lights she could see would mark entrances, probably with guards. The buildings offered more risk and alarms with no certainty of reward, but Akane thought she could see a ground discoloration that she hoped meant a tunnel leading from one building to the hill.

Considering her alternatives Akane decided that she was going to be spotted, there were too many guards. The question was when... it would be best if it was after she grabbed the package and only had to get out. Regretfully she sighed and dismissed the idea of a bold dash backed by concussion blasters into the main entrance. That left hoping she could find an access tunnel from the buildings, or trying to sneak over an open hill to a secondary door. With time being against her, Akane sighed and discarded the idea of finding a tunnel, it was too uncertain. Moving cautiously and taking every advantage that she could of shadows, Akane began working her way onto the hill.

Hakase Ni bowed as the last person he was waiting for entered the room. When he finished seating himself and turned his attention to Hakase Ni, it was a sign for the briefing to begin. Hakase Ni cleared his throat and began:

"Hakase Ichi. Hakase Yon. Hakase Go. I have asked you here to discuss a proposal a member of my staff has put forward. You have read the basic outline in the documentation before you and since it represents a radical alteration of the terms and boundaries of the 'Tendo' project, not to mention potentially considerable additional time and resources, I felt it necessary for us, the ruling council of A.I.M. Japan, to go over the matter. A briefing folder has been prepared for Hakase San, and will be given to him upon his return from his meeting with the Supreme Scientist in South America."

Hakase Ni paused a moment, then went on:

"The basis of the proposal is the contention that Japan, like the U.S. before us, is about to undergo a proliferation of 'super' groups, both heroic and otherwise. The presence of extensions of U.S. and Genoshan based mutant factions in Japan is either confirmed or thought extremely probable. Such groups as the 'million men patriots' and their agenda's will only drive the process. Now, the experience of the U.S. branches of A.I.M. is that these 'super' groups represent both the biggest threat to A.I.M. operations *AND* the largest concentration of scientific or SUPER-scientific knowledge in existence."

Stopping to sip a glass of water, Hakase Ni let his gaze wander over his audience before continuing:

"Currently the parameters of the 'Tendo' project mainly envisage us deploying unit ichi to help maintain a situation to A.I.M. Japan's advantage and restricting the development of potential competitors and menaces, with various pro and anti mutant factions being the largest perceived threats at this time. Effectively the 'Tendo' project is about building and deploying a limited strike capacity of our own. The proposal before you would change that. The 'New Dawn' project, if implemented, would be in basis an intelligence/infiltration operation intended to give A.I.M. Japan a reliable pipeline into the superhuman groups and agency's expected to appear in the near future."

Akane made it onto the hill with no alert being given. She quickly located 2 secondary doors, both were lit, both were guarded. 1, as far as she could tell was not reliably visible from any other location. Akane began stalking the guard on it as she kept an eye out for roving patrols.

Reaching her personal point of no return, Akane made what she expected to be her final pause and carefully looked around. No one had used the door while she was here and the Guard was not terribly alert, clearly he expected trouble elsewhere to give him time to react. Breathing carefully to get maximum oxygen into her blood, as her new physical instructor insisted, Akane moved. The guard reacted as Akane reached him, but it was too late and his hand failed to reach the alarm as one blow rendered him senseless.

Grabbing the guard's keycard, Akane swiped open the door in front of her. Aligning herself with her detector's directions Akane moved forward to retrieve the stolen package. It was late enough that few people were moving around and quick reflexes kept any of them from sighting Akane as she tried to close in on the package. There were no plans to assist passersby on the wall, and Akane was forced to guess at the layout while she tried to work out where the package was. It soon became apparent that she needed to go downstairs. Keeping herself to a brisk walk as running made more noise than she dared at the moment, Akane went down a set of fire stairs wondering how much longer before they found the guard she had KO'd.

Hakase Ni looked over his compatriots and tried to gauge their reactions. His lack of success oddly warmed him, it was good that his equals had this level of control. But to continue:

"I'm sure you all find the basic aim of the 'New Dawn' project laudable. It would be a fantastic coup of incalculable value if we were to pull it off. The main problem is that in order for 'New Dawn' to achieve the levels of access necessary to make it worthwhile, it is a certainty that we would have to allow operational and strategic control of the activities of the 'New Dawn' agents to slip out of our hands. In order for the 'New Dawn' project to deliver it's potential, we would have to maintain a connection capable of accessing it's records at will without compromising the group's reputation or capacity to forge alliances with other groups. Therein lies the risk and challenge of the project."

Hakase Ni waved at the screen showing Akane's infiltration of the test base:

"The other considerations of note are the resources needed to make the project work. A considerable financial outlay would be needed, as well as a way of making the group self-funding without leaving a connection to A.I.M. Japan. Once established, I'm sure you have all noted comments on possible non-financial assets that could be used to enhance 'New Dawns' chances. To guide 'New Dawn' into a position of prominence will require using gentle pressure on political and bureaucratic officials... again without revealing a connection to us. A delicate task."

Coming off the stairs, Akane's luck ran out and she ran into 2 people. Both went down to anything goes strikes without trouble, but the third passer-by was far enough down the corridor to get off a scream before Akane's staff cut off the cry. Akane ran in the direction her locator pointed. Speed was her only friend now.

Akane ran through 2 guards heading for the screams, both went down without a shot, but Akane noted the presence of drawn pistols, odd-looking pistols, and didn't like it one bit. The pointer led her to a door, bursting in she noted that it was something of a store room, her locator pinged wildly and drew to a black briefcase. It fit the description of the item wanted. Picking it up set off an entirely new set of alarms. Akane took her best guess and ran for the main doors. She thought they were the closest exit, and leaving the base now had priority.

Akane dashed into the main vehicle bay/entrance with energy blasters sending shots slashing into the walls and floor behind her. Entering the vehicle bay, only her enhanced reflexes saved her from a potent blast from some sort of robot, although the blast did sound like it had dealt with her immediate pursuit. A second robot stepped out from behind a truck and brought its weapons to bear on Akane.

Hakase Ni watched the screen display, then switched it to a video feed. Turning back to the others:

"There is no need for an instant decision on which project we will undertake. For some time yet the 'Tendo' and 'New Dawn' projects are compatible. If Hakase Ichi has no objection, I would like to reconvene to vote on the direction we should move in after a period of... say 3 weeks. That will give us time to consider problems, solutions and the best interests of A.I.M. Japan. Now before you go, this is a live fire exercise for unit ichi, she is, you will note facing 2 of our older mandroids. She has not been briefed on them and they have the firepower to take her out if they can hit her. Regardless of which project you decide to support, seeing unit ichi in action should be of value."

Akane dived and rolled as energy fire ravened after her, flicking on her energy screen as she neared her target, Akane danced into hand-to-hand combat with the first robot knocking it's weapon-arms aside and driving her electro-staff into the hip joint. The armour buckled a little and the robot spasmed as it resisted the electro-shock. While it was off balance Akane applied a classic throw, and sent the first robot crashing into the second. Moving with all the speed she could muster Akane got into position as the 2 metallic humanoids crashed into the wall and unleashed her concussion blasters. Akane suppressed a curse as it became apparent that while staggering them, the blasters lacked the power to finish the job.

Ceasing fire Akane dashed to the truck and heaved. The truck didn't move. Growling Akane focussed her Ki and as her aura sprang up around her, she managed to flip the truck onto the robots as they tried to rise. Grabbing the briefcase, Akane put a blaster bolt into the truck accomplishing little, but starting a satisfactory fire. Running out of the bay Akane noted that the guards still seemed disorganised, although most raised weapons as she came into view. Akane fired her concussion blaster at the ground in front of the guards, most of whom promptly dived for cover. Akane dipped into her Ki again and raced as a blur for the cover of the buildings, which she reached as wild shots of bullets and blasters raged out. Idly she noted that 2 groups of guards appeared to be shooting at each other.

With the buildings for cover and distractions around her, Akane made it easily to the perimeter fence. An organised group of guards raced after her, but even without using her Ki Akane had no difficulty outrunning them, and once over the fence, she had enough cover that her force-field easily handled the few shots that came near her. Settling down to a steady jog, Akane headed for her extraction point.

 _ **The 'Million Men Patriots' deploy a trap for the eksu-hito.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Strike Force

by Jamil Nate

General Hayato Mifune sat at his desk, calmly going through the day's paperwork. He was a man in his fifties and a rising star in the JSSDF, pushing for a bigger Defense budget. He was also a traditional man, devoted to his country, and one of the leaders of the 'Million Men Patriots'. A knock on his office's door was heard "Come !"

A younger officer, wearing the old imperial uniform and the samurai's katana, entered the room and walked up to the general's desk then he stood at attention, his boots slamming in a sinister fashion. He saluted "Mifune Tai-sho..." He addressed him as commander only since it was his rank in the 'Organization'.

The general stood up and saluted back "At ease, Kanuka Tai-i. Report"

"Hai, Tai-sho" The young lieutenant gave a folder to his superior "We have selected our strike force to take down these 'Ekusu-Hito'. You'll find their files here"

Mifune rummaged through the pages, analyzing the choice of men for the operation.

Bishamon, a world-class martial artist trained in the deadly Muteki-Ryu martial art style, the infamous school of invincibility. His mutant power allowed him to create crystal weapons and armor out of crystal, as strong as the hardest metals. He can't be disarmed for long and has never been defeated in combat (except by the program's instructors, of course).

Summoner, who can draw protoplasm from another dimension and shape it into pseudo-living creatures who follow his orders, ready to kill and die for him. He was fond of creating monsters out of gaijin movies like the bugs of Starship Troopers or the aliens from the movies of the same name. A one-man army.

Fuji-Yama, a former sumo wrestler who was in fact all muscle. Able to lift several tons and tougher than a tank.

Yata, the 'mirror', a living featureless man who can copy his target's appearance and powers if he can absorb DNA from the person he wants to simulate by direct touch or samples like fallen hair.

Nendo-Tatsumaki, 'psychic hurricane', a powerful telekinetic and minor telepath. Capable of reproducing the stunts Tetsuo pulled in the Akira anime movie.

Raijin (no relation with Fujin's former partner) who can generate lightning bolts and other electrical effects.

Mifune closed the folder and put it down "And the trap ?"

"Almost ready, Tai-Sho. We'll use one of our less useful captives as bait, he'll lose control of his powers in public, like that 'Wraith' yesterday" The lieutenant smiled "The Ekusu-Hito will most likely intervene and fall into our hands. Our men shall crush these beginners easily"

"Very good, let me know when all is ready" Mifune rose and looked at the japanese imperial flag "Once they're captured, they'll be made to understand their proper place in the order of things" He turned back to his subordinate "Carry on, dismissed"

"Of course... General !" The junior officer saluted again and left.

 _ **Same as above but Ranma is forced to kill him, major angst attack.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Just Stop

by Thrythlind

Ranma grunted with the effort of keeping the darkforce cage up against the pressure that his father was applying. He cursed and frowned.

"I'm letting him go," Ranma said to Nabiki. "Get ready!"

"What?" Nabiki shouted. "Why?"

"I can't hold this against him forever," Ranma said. "And if I try, I'll be too weak to fight him when he gets out."

"Just hold him until we get some help then," Nabiki said. "Megumi and Shinobu are bound to say where he is to someone!"

"If I don't take him out of action soon," Ranma said. "He's just gonna die. I gotta knock him out, and I can't do that right now. Just get ready, Nabiki. Just in case."

"You're really going to owe me Saotome," Nabiki said.

"Just stop, oyaji," Ranma thought to himself. "Please, just stop."

"Here it goes!" Ranma yelled, and the darkness vanished from around Genma. Just as another Ekusu-Hito costumed teenager came into the garden. "Shit! Fuujin, look out!"

Fuujin had, of course, already noted the hulking blob of a monster looming over her and was starting to move away from it but she had already caught the monster's attention.

A massive fist launched straight for her face, ignoring the blasts of wind Fujin was putting up to cover her retreat. She was resigning herself to meeting her ancestors when she was shoved out of the way by Nabiki, and the other girl took the brunt of the blow. Though, of course, Nabiki's "save" wasn't too painless either as Fuujin was thrown into the hallway wall, just managing to soak the impact.

"NABIKI!" Ranma shouted, it had all happened in blink.

And then Nabiki was flying across the room again, into a corner of the wall. There was a bright spray of blood as she split her head open, and he could hear Nabiki groaning as she dazedly tried to stand up.

He was relieved and amazed that the girl was still alive. That would certainly looked like it should have killed her. But now she was dazed, and that monster that had been his father was moving again.

He was fast, despite all that extra mass, he was fast. And Ranma recognized what attack he was about to use.

[NOO! YOU'LL NOT HURT HER ANYMORE!]

Ranma roared as the darkness rolled up around him again. The tendrils of darkness hung back as Ranma first released a cutting beam of light from his hands, slicing off Genma's rapidly deteriorating hands and ending his attack.

And then the darkness reached out, fed by Ranma's blind rage and desperation, and gripped Genma again.

Again, it happened all in a blink. And then what had been Genma Saotome was torn asunder.

The darkness faded as the battle came to a conclusion. Nabiki stood up, her head already healing closed and complete. She felt a little fuzzy still, but she was present enough to notice Ranma slumping.

She approached him cautiously, looking back to see Fuujin looking on solemnly.

"Ranma," she said softly, as softly as she knew how after years developing a sarcastic wit.

"WHY DIDN't HE JUST STOP!?" Ranma demanded, then he started to tumble over, and found himself caught by Nabiki.

"He, he was already dead, Ranma," Nabiki said, holding him and feeling uncomfortable and incompetent at doing so. She was more than a little afraid of moving lest she break him. "Just realize that, he was already dead."

"Why couldn't he just stop?" Ranma whispered, clutching at Nabiki as if she were a life raft.

 _ **Magneto, Sunfire and Magneto discuss developments**_

Ekusu-Hito: Conference

by Jamil Nate

"The 'Million Men Patriots' and Mr. Sinister are behind the mutant kidnappings, both in Genosha and Japan. The commando I intercepted has been most... informative" Magneto's face expressed only distaste. He didn't like to resort to crude interrogation, it reminded him too much of the camps "Their demeanor tends to support Sunfire's hypothesis. Those 'patriots'..." He practically spat the word "are nostalgics of the old imperial japan. They see mutants as living weapons and not as human beings"

Shiro Yashida looked calm but inside, he was seething with anger "I agree on this, Magnus-san. These men must be stopped. I would welcome any help both of you are willing to give me"

Xavier nodded "Consider it done, my friend. On another note, Sinister has decided to focus his attention on young Ranma"

Magneto was intrigued by that. Usually, Sinister was only interested in the Summers bloodline "What do you mean, Charles ?"

"The marauders have kidnapped Ranma's mother. They did the same with his biological father" He smiled at Sunfire and Magneto's perplexity at why he used this particular adjective "I have run DNA tests after a seemingly unrelated kidnapping done by the Marauders. Ranma Saotome's real father is in fact... Raven Darkholme, better known to us as..."

"Mystique !?" Sunfire gaped "Mystique is Ranma's father !? How !?"

Magneto chuckled "Really, Sunfire-san... Changing into a fully functional man is child's play for a shapeshifter of her level. This is very interesting indeed... Why are you so shaken ?"

"The school was attacked one hour ago... It was Genma Saotome, horribly mutated. We think Sinister changed him like this and used him as cannon fodder... to test the Ekusu-Hito" Sunfire's eyes were downcast "Ranma had to kill him. He's taken it very badly and now, you tell me he wasn't even his father..."

"It is... unfortunate. Give him my condolences for his loss" Magneto straightened his posture and his face was grim with purpose "When you find these 'patriots' ... If you need help, call me. I can send an a acolyte strike-force to assist you"

"The X-Men will be ready too, Shiro-kun. I know you'd like to deal with this on your own but remember : they exist since the end of World War Two. Their mutant soldiers are surely very experienced. The Ekusu-Hito may not yet be ready for such an enemy..."

"You have my thanks, both of you. If that's all..." Magneto shrugged and cut the communication. Xavier wasn't finished however "Shiro-kun, just a moment, please..."

"What is it, professor ?"

"Tell Ranma we're looking for his parents. By the way, the Blackbird is enroute to your school. Rogue and Nightcrawler want to meet their brother. They should arrive soon. If their help is needed, they could 'stick around' for the time being..."

Shiro smiled "Of course, professor..."

 _ **Kasumi pushes Nabiki to comfort Ranma in his time of need.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Time of Need

by Thrythlind

"You should go to him," Kasumi said insistently.

"Look Kasumi," Nabiki said. "I don't care what honor says I'm not using this to get closer to..."

"This time it isn't about honor, Nabiki," Kasumi said. "He is hurting. He won't talk to me, I'm the vaguely motherly figure as far as he's concerned. He won't feel comfortable talking to me about this. He's only ever really talked opened up to two people."

"He doesn't open up to me," Nabiki said. "I pry him open with the verbal equivalent of a crow bar." She hesitated and turned away from Kasumi, seeking to leave the conversation.

She suddenly found herself wrapped in the coils of a huge python with Kasumi's head eerily perched on its neck.

"You don't really think that he couldn't have resisted talking to you, do you?" Kasumi asked. The forked tongue was a decidedly uncomfortable add feature.

"Kasumi...I'm, I'm...just not..." Nabiki protested, not straining against Kasumi's grasp.

"He trusts you," Kasumi said. "You charge him an arm and a leg for your help, but he knows where the money always went, and he always comes to you to get the help. You care about him, you're just too stubborn and scared to show it."

Kasumi's coils loosened and the snake melted back down into Nabiki's elder sister. Kasumi sighed and shook her head before looking up and smiling softly to a thoroughly abashed Nabiki.

"Go to him," she whispered gently. "Even if you don't love him in that manner, he needs you now." Nabiki sighed and shook her head resignedly in response.

"Ranma," Nabiki said, walking into Ranma's room and seeing the other mutant just sitting there.

"Oh, hi Nabiki," Ranma said glummly. Ranma's mood was worse, much worse, than the time Ranma had returned from facing Saffron.

"He was already dying," Nabiki said, moving forward as swiftly as she dared and taking Ranma's hands in both of hers with such that she appeared to be handling a crystalline figurine. "You told me that, there was probably no way to fix what Sinister did. And if there was, Genma was too powerful to be easily taken down so we could help him. What you did...was,,,it was mercy."

She sat down on the bed next to him and stroked his hands gently while leaning against his side. She leaned her head down on his shoulder, all only for a better view of his facial expression, nothing more than that.

"That's not what it was," Ranma said. "I saw him about to attack you...and...I almost forgot who was...or it didn't matter anymore...or something. I just...needed to..."

"Well, you did it to save my life," Nabiki said. "Fine then, that's nothing to be ashamed of either."

"It only started that way, Nabiki!" Ranma snapped, throwing her hands off his own. "The darkforce came, and I was angry, and it was...hungry...that's what...I gave into the darkforce..."

"Ranma," Nabiki said firmly, grabbing his head, stopping herself before she moved too quickly and snapped his neck, and then firmly turned him to face her. "You did not give in...you know as well as I do...we've both been studying it...the darkforce feeds by pulling people into itself, and You. Did. Not. Do. That."

"No, I ripped him into several pieces," Ranma said. Then he frowned. "Wait, why are you studying the darkforce?"

Nabiki turned flustered at that point.

"Err, you see, I figured you wouldn't be applying yourself to studies," Nabiki said quickly, recovering her normal demeanor. "Somebody has to know about this stuff."

"Uh, thanks, Nabiki," Ranma said.

"Don't worry about it," Nabiki said. She slipped a companionable arm around Ranma's shoulder, that's all it was, really, and smiled. "We can't have our leader going to pieces on us, can we?"

"Nah, that wouldn't be good," Ranma said with a ghost of a smile.

They stayed silent for several more seconds.

"Are you okay now?" Nabiki asked. "Ready for dinner? It should be ready soon."

"I think I'll just sit in here for a bit," Ranma said. Nabiki shrugged.

"I'll stay with you then," Nabiki said, and she leaned her head back against Ranma, perfectly innocent. She was just trying to comfort Ranma. She hummed pleasantly and closed her eyes as her other arm circled around Ranma's waist.

"Ranma," Millia knocked cautiously on the door, but received no answer. After knocking a little louder and still not having an answer, she opened the unlocked door regardless of what she might find behind it.

The sight that greeted her eyes was almost a shock.

Nabiki and Ranma, snoozing soundly cuddled against each other, and entangled in each other's arms. She was experienced enough to know that nothing but true sleep had gone on, but that was worse in a way. That showed total trust between the two of them, to allow such a total abandonment of defenses.

She hesitated briefly before shouting loudly, perhaps with a bit more bitterness than she had intended.

"DINNER'S READY!"

The two other teens snapped awake and looked around, visibly embarrassed as Millia snickered, her mind sighing resignedly.

Raven wings snapped closed to her back as she settled down in the park.

Her first assignment was one of immense pleasure to her. And very simple.

Leave a message for her Airen.

Annihilate Nerima.

Death smiled, revealing her pointed canine teeth.

It was far past time that the spatula girl and the rich girl knew what a real Amazon could do.

 _ **As above, but Death gets in a fight with Happosai that challenges her enough that most everybody else escapes while Nerima is destroyed around them...**_

Ekusu-Hito: A truly Happi man...

by Nightelf

Happosai's ears perked up.

He was evil. Yes, he could admit that - and easily would, preferably while squeezing some pert young woman's breasts, or rubbing his face in a perfect pair of silk panties. And... well... evil knew evil.

And Evil was coming - with a capital E.

His evil was the small kind - a grope here, some thievery there... little evil, the mischievous kind. He'd never killed anyone in his life - not even close - and didn't plan on doing so anytime soon. The evil that approached Nerima on this day resembled what he felt when vacationing in Okinawa in early 1945 - the kind that didn't leave many survivors.

Pausing for a second to allow himself one last dive into the panty pile, he flew out of the room and leapt to the roof above. Death of this nature tended to come from above.

For once, he happened to be right. He saw the angel of death as she fell from the skies, as she announced to the people of Nerima that their last day on Earth had come; her first target was the dojo, and Happosai just barely leapt away in time.

A single tear fell down Happi's face. This evil had just incinerated one thousand, seven hundred and one of the most incredible panties on Earth. Such a crime could not be tolerated! Seeing an opportunity within the flames themselves, Happosai formed a Soul of Ice and danced amidst the flames... just before turning them back on their creator.

"Aaaah!" Death screamed, clearly surprised that anyone would have the firepower to fight back, and fell to earth, crashing onto a nearby roof. Happi ran toward her, his every fiber on full alert, because he'd recognized the voice that had screamed.

"Shampoo-chan! What are you doing?"

"Shampoo is dead, old man," Death whispered. "I am the Horseman of Death - and my master demands this neighborhood as sacrifice!" She sneered. "Now die!" She angled her wings toward him, sending razor-sharp feathers his direction.

Apocalypse did his job very well. He designed his Horsemen (and women) for overwhelming firepower first and speed second; after all, in his world, the heavy-firepower folks tended to win out over the speedsters. Despite this, his new Death was plenty fast, capable of flying at speeds of up to 200 miles per hour and sending projectiles at up to 450 miles per hour.

Which, for Happosai, was about like facing one of Ranma's Amaguriken underwater when the younger martial artist had the flu. He avoided all of the feathers save two; these he grabbed and sent flying back at her - straight at her heart. He didn't want to do it... but the panties he knew were crying for vengeance.

Her eyes narrowed, and she caught both before they impacted. "You are strong, Master Happosai - but you are in my way. Leave this land so that I may complete my appointed task."

Happosai put his hands on his hips, and smiled. "Young girl - and you are still a young girl, no matter what was done to you - you fail to understand the most important thing in the world to me."

Death frowned. "And what is that?"

Happosai pulled a piece of silk from his gi. "You should have no trouble recognizing this; it's one of yours. The girl I stole it from was vibrant, full of life; I had thousands of panties once, all from girls or women who were full of life, and enjoyed it to the fullest." He twirled it along his index finger. "I will not let you destroy this place, because I like the women here too much. Where else can I get away with getting to know so many women?"

Death spread her wings out. "There are many women... in heAIYAH!"

Happosai had a number of weaknesses; Shampoo's changes supplied two in one. He loved to glomp women; he loved a challenge. To be able to glomp Death herself... only one of the great perverts of all time could make such a claim. He enjoyed the moment; the taste of her aura was like dark cocoa and cream mixed with fruit - pure light and darkness, with a touch of sweet mortal life to signify what had come before. Put simply, he hadn't tasted anything this good since the time he'd snuck onto the set of Iron Chef. He sensed the blades of her wings coming into position; he didn't know if he could escape in time...

He did. Death screamed as blades ricocheted off of each other, several impaling themselves in her legs. He smiled as she reached down to pull them out; she left herself wide open for attack, so he took it. He struck her dozens of times, including several pressure points; he grimaced as the blows had no effect.

Then he twisted a blade still stuck in her leg, and got a reaction - another scream. Except through her own attacks and maybe his Happodaikarin, he couldn't harm her. Fortunately for him, age and treachery always won out over youth and strength. He'd just have to make her beat herself. He grabbed another blade, and twisted; another scream came from her. If what he'd done had the effect he'd hoped, she'd be without several key muscles in either leg. Even better, even if it saddened him, he could feel the others running away. Death's opening blast and announcement, along with his delaying tactics, were saving what was most important to him - the pretty ladies of Nerima.

She staggered back, away from Happosai, and finally removed the blades from her leg. "You... have fought well, Master Happosai. You are most worthy of the world to come. Fortunately, I have no need to fight you today." She spread her wings and prepared to take flight, her cleansing fire ignited once more.

And then... only then... the most amazing sound came to his ears.

 _ **The most beautiful song he's ever heard. The Norns have come to claim and redeem one of their blood.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Reclamation

by Thrythlind

Keiichi was worried. Very worried. Belldandy had put on her serious face, and then her sisters had visited from the temple just long enough for the three of them, seeming very grim, to teleport away.

Belldandy had wanted to tell him something, she really had, but had held back. She had defied heaven in the past to help her sisters or him, so, unless it was something truly important, than her silence was more a matter of keeping him safe than her.

And then classes had been halted when the Ekusu-Hito were called again. It was too much of a coincidence for Keiichi, and he had heard where they were going.

In little time at all he was on his motor and heading for Nerima.

Happosai was stunned at the sound of the beautiful song that accompanied the arrival of the three Norns, hanging in mid air surrounding Death at three points.

"Who are you?" Death demanded angrily as her body slowed itself and she hung in midair, her great wings flapping.

"We are the Norns," Belldandy said, staff in hand and wearing her battle gear, as all three of the Norns were.

"Goddesses of Past, Present and Future," Urd said, continuing the explanation.

"We're here to help you," Skuld added, gripping her hammer tightly.

"Help Death to the grave you mean," Death said, laughing harshly as she surveyed their weaponry. "Three goddesses, I have the blood of three goddesses. You know beat me."

Still, she felt vaguely uncomfortable surrounded by the three goddesses, as if they were truly a greater threat to her service to Apocalypse than the old man was.

Instantly she unfurled her four arms and unleashed a barrage of killing fire. The youngest goddess, with the hammer, gasped and pushed her power to keep up the shield blocking those flames. Urd and Belldandy felt the impact, but it pretty much washed over them.

"Second Class," Urd reasoned as the blast faded. "Lots of power, not much control. Just like me. Are you alright Skuld?"

"Yeah," Skuld said uncertainly, wiping the sweat from her brows.

"Please," Belldandy said. "Let us heal you."

 _ **something else...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Survival Training

by Thrythlind

The confrontation of divine natures was not the only piece in this overall drama. As the four-armed horsewoman of Death found herself facing two experienced goddesses and a third of great potential, things were occurring many thousands of miles away.

Mystique stood watch over the camp-site they had set up on a (relatively) dry patch of land. They were both in clothes that Sinister had provided for their stay, with the baby in a makeshift crib within a foot from Mystique.

She was on watch for several reasons. The primary one being that she was more experienced with danger than Nodoka, and had more idea of her own powers as well.

Nodoka's trick with the finger had been useful inside a compound with doors. It was less useful out here in the Amazon, where being able to blow up one thing was not so effective.

Mystique had much experience in figuring out powers and how to teach others to use their powers more effectively, but she couldn't effectively tutor Nodoka until she had figured out exactly how the effect had been achieved. Mystique doubted that it was a single trick power, Sinister didn't work that way.

No, it was likely that Nodoka's finger trick could be adapted to any of a variety of uses. Mystique applied her thoughts to just how Nodoka had triggered the power. She'd been talking about her...their son and how he might possibly get out of that cell. Then her finger had started glowing.

Mystique had a thought, and cautiously moved over to Nodoka to shake her awake.

"What is it?" Nodoka asked in a voice that was hushed but still too loud for Mystique's tastes. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Shhh," Mystique whispered. "Nothing's wrong. I just thought of something."

"What?" Nodoka asked quietly, and Mystique reminded herself that Nodoka wasn't a professional and chewing her out for being too loud would be counter-productive.

"Quieter," Mystique said. "When you blasted the door...how did you do it?"

"I concentrated on my finger," Nodoka said, speaking as quietly as she could. "And it started to glow."

"Okay," Mystique said. "Concentrate on that log over there." She gestured away from their camp to the edge of her night vision.

Nodoka glanced in the general direction and narrowed her eyes, unable to see that far herself. Gradually, however, the log, indeed the entire path to it and some way past, came into focus for her. Though, for Mystique, it was as if a searchlight had just slowly geared up across the scene. Then Nodoka started to concentrate. And the log started to glow, illuminating the area around it.

"Oh dear!" Nodoka said, as she regarded the glowing log and relaxed her concentration as she started to tire.

Mystique noted that as well, she wouldn't be surprised if Nodoka burned calories directly into energy of a more free type. She'd have to hunt down some protein for Nodoka late...

The night was ripped by the sound of an explosion as something, confused by the light perhaps, rammed into the charged log. Just like contact with the door had released the energy from Nodoka's finger, so did contact release the energy here as well. As the unfortunate, unidentifiable, animal was blasted to the edge of their camp. Nodoka dived over the crying baby and Mystique shielded her eyes against any stray splinters.

"Dinner's on you tonight, Nodoka," Mystique said.

 _ **Back to the Norns' attempts at reining in Shampoo/Death**_

Ekusu-Hito: Strategic withdrawal

by Jamil Nate

The fight between Death and the Norns was still raging. The Three sisters were more powerful and experienced but only wanted to subdue their opponent while Shampoo/Death had no such qualms. Belldandy's pleas had fallen on deaf ears, the rogue godling was still Apocalypse's servant.

Urd summoned lightning bolts from the heavens. Shampoo dodged them and countered with her fireballs who failed to crash through the goddesses' shields. Skuld didn't dare use her bombs anymore as Shampoo demonstrated earlier a martial art technique sending projectiles back at the original thrower. Belldandy frantically searched for a way to reach to Shampoo. Since she wouldn't listen to them, she had to stop her before Urd got really angry.

Belldandy chanted, calling on the spirits of the winds to restrain Shampoo. A small tornado appeared and launched itself at Death. Shampoo shrieked in pain as the strong winds paralyzed her wings and trapped her at the mercy of her enemies.

Belldandy's voice was full of sadness "Please, stop struggling... This is for your own good, Shampoo-san..." She hated hurting others, even when it was necessary. She approached, her hands glowing with the energy of a healing spell.

Shampoo was getting desperate. To be held helpless and at the mercy of someone who reminded her of Kasumi Tendo, someone she considered to be a nice girl but a waste of a woman... This was a disgrace ! She was a true amazon ! She would go down fighting and take as much of her enemies she could down with her !

"Obstacle... DIE !" With a last ditch effort, Shampoo struck Belldandy. Apparently, Apocalypse's conversion process had given her traits from her now gone Jusenkyo curse. Her cat-like claws found their mark and Shampoo smiled ferally at the blood flew. Belldandy's eyes grew wide and she screamed in pain. The goddess of the Present lost her hold on the tornado and it disappeared, freeing Shampoo.

Urd and Skuld were frozen with shock, someone had actually hurt Belldandy !?

Shampoo took advantage of this and retreated, she was no fool. Nerima might had been mostly spared but it was but a temporary reprieve "Next time..." She promised "We'll see if you can stand before the Four Horsemen together !" She had to warn her master of the presence of three goddesses in Japan first.

 _ **Belldandy has been poisoned by Shampoo's claws. Can Keiichi's power stop the techno-organic virus ?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Apocatastasis

by Nightelf

From the moment he saw Shampoo's claws hit, Keiichi started running from his bike. The force of the claws sent Belldandy flying back, her own levitation gone and the Earth's physics taking hold.

Keiichi had played a bit of baseball in his day; that experience served him well as he chased after her falling body. He raced after her, not daring to stop, not daring to give in to the burning sensation in his lungs, not affording himself even an instant to pause. He couldn't let her fall.

As her form neared earth, it slowed down, and he blinked. Urd and Skuld approached, buoying Belldandy on angelic wings.

Unfortunately, it didn't ease the racing of his heart. Every fiber of his being screamed as she floated to earth - into his waiting arms.

Urd frowned . "That girl - Death, she called herself - is part divine. I'm not sure how or why, but she's got goddess blood in her - among other things." She shook her head. "But I never expected her to be able to harm us." She sighed. "Don't worry, Keiichi. She'll be fine soon enough. Just a little time in Heaven -" Her eyes widened. "Oh, dear."

Keiichi examined Bell in more detail, in particular around the wound. In fact, if he didn't know better, it looked like circuitry was running from the claws for several inches around the wound. "This... this doesn't look normal, Urd. In fact..."

Urd took a deep breath as she placed a hand on the wound. "You... don't remember this bit, because of what happened during it, but I have seen something remotely like this before - during her vaccination." She frowned. "Turn her over on her back."

Keiichi did so, careful of her wound. Urd placed a hand on Belldandy's back, and uttered a quiet spell.

"Masaka..." Skuld whispered; Urd trembled. The sight that greeted them in response nearly made Keiichi throw up. Holy Bell had... well, it looked as though she had spires of circuit boards stuck in odd positions throughout her body. Her eyes stared out sightless, her mouth open in an unvoiced scream.

Something about that sight sparked something deep within him - hatred? Outrage, perhaps? Holy Bell eased back within Belldandy's body; Keiichi touched Belldandy along her wounds, and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could do this... but he couldn't think of anything else, not after what happened with Celestin.

He did the only thing he could think of - he gave her himself. He closed his eyes, let his power flare, and let fate or divinity decide the outcome.

"You came for me."

He opened his eyes. The sky brooded dark with electric clouds, the water he waded in showed ominous lights underneath... and Belldandy stood there, naked to the world, unharmed and unscarred, the goddess she always was in complete perfection without the human raiment she disguised herself behind.

Even after all this time, even after knowing the perfection of Belldandy, words failed him.

"This is not evil, not by itself. There is evil within it, but that can be purged. No... there is another way."

He swallowed, and found his voice. "What must I do?"

She reached a hand out. "Take my hand."

He reached out and touched her hand - an instant before the world turned white.

Urd's eyes widened at the holy light that flared between them. "My goodness..."

Skuld bit her lip nervously. "What's happening, sis?"

Urd eyed the patterns of energy flows. "It's... it's healing of some sort... but I've never seen anything like it. It's..." She smiled. Keiichi was truly a wonder... "Apocatastasis."

Skuld frowned. "Can she do that?"

"Not by herself," Urd replied. "Only He could do that by Himself. But... with her abilities combined with his... they're purging the dark parts of it and using what's left to improve Bell, rather than destroying the infection entirely." A zealot's glint entered her eye. "So this is why Father agreed to the wish..."

Skuld fingered the handle of her mallet. "So... is she going to be okay?"

"Better than okay," Urd replied. "Much better than okay."

 _ **Keiichi finds that he's been altered as well by his connection with Belldandy... (God markings, maybe?)**_

Ekusu-Hito: Alterations

by Thrythlind

The goddesses were already what one could call techno-organic beings in a manner of speaking. Not in the normal manner of the term, of course. But more in the manner of their position as ports of access for the Yggdrasil world "computer" as they had termed the mechanism by which the world was run, choosing the vernacular of the mortals of the time.

The poison running through her veins now was a derivative of the infection running through Death herself. It was not, however, intended to improve the victim. It was not even originally intended to be there, coming out of the poisoned cat's claws that came out of Shampoo's former curse.

What effect it would have on a mortal, none could tell, but it had wreaked havoc on Belldandy's system tearing through it without remorse. Then Keiichi came to help her, and Belldandy was, with his help she set about purging the darkest parts of the virus.

Urd and Skuld watched as the lines of circuitry still spreading out of the wound seemed to fade into the lighted blue lines of an intricate tattoo, with spiralling designs reminiscent of the aesthetically beautiful system architecture of Yggdrasil. Belldandy's hair, already grey in some light, turned a shimmering silver.

"Urd!" Skuld gasped, looking up. Urd turned quickly to see what her sister was seeing and her own eyes widened.

God markings were growing upon Keiichi's face, fading slowly into view. Then, as the change seemed to complete and Belldandy was apparently covered head to toe in intricate tattoos, the marks faded away again. Skuld turned toward Urd in confusion and the elder goddess raised her hand to forestall any questions.

"We say nothing," Urd said. Skuld seemed about to protest. "It seems likely that he'll ascend, but he hasn't yet. Perhaps he has more here to do yet. We say something, and we'll put more pressure on him. Say nothing, Skuld."

"All...all right," Skuld said reluctantly. Then both Keiichi and Belldandy were sleeping peaceful, normal sleep.

 _ **as number 1 but the Million-Man Patriots also attempt to recruit the wearied "mutants" already at Nerima with other forces...well-armed mortals versus two angry goddesses...maybe the Norns presence on Earth is about to go public?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Seeing the Future

by Nightelf

"Come with us."

Urd looked up at the voice, then frowned as she looked at the minds within. Two soldiers, both wearing the green paramilitary markings Keitaro had described earlier - the Million Man Patriots. The first was a rather slight, snobbish sort, like an otaku cosplaying at a convention; the second had enough muscle to rip her arms out - if she were mortal, that is. Their minds, however, were far more disturbing, tales of 'glory' and 'honor' wrapped in an illusion worthy of Hel. She took a deep breath, and considered her response.

"Summoner. Fuji-yama. You would do best to go back to where you came," Urd replied. "You may consider yourselves the protectors of this land, but your actions will cause more harm than good."

The slight one - Summoner - pushed his glasses up his nose. "Are you saying that Yashida's 'Ekusu-hito' can do better?"

Urd sighed. She noticed that Skuld behind her had pulled out one of her larger bombs. "Let me put it to you this way. If you take any of us, you'll find yourselves facing forces no mortal could contain - and you will know His wrath before being cast to Hel."

Fuji-yama let out a deep chuckle. "Spoken like a true gaijin, worshipping inferior and barbaric gods. We will show you Amaterasu's light." He readied himself into a battle stance. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you resist."

At that moment, little gnomes formed themselves out of the earth, and began hefting Belldandy and Keiichi up. Urd could feel Skuld tense behind her, ready to throw her bomb, but she sensed something else.

Someone else.

"Wait," she whispered, holding Skuld back, and gave a look of submission. Like a good chess player, she understood the solution, and began whispering the chant.

Fuji merely looked at their actions and smiled, taking their refusal to fight for acceptance. "Good... you'll be perfect for the -"

The whine of a blaster cut through the conversation; Urd grinned, and spoke the last word of her spell. "Golem!"

Summoner dropped like a rock after being hit by the blaster; Fuji stumbled forward as the earth trembled behind him, soon forming a pillar twelve feet high. His eyes widened as the pillar reshaped into man's form (clearly a man's form) and advanced on him.

After a second, his face took on a determined set, and he punched the elemental. The brown face of the elemental smiled, grabbed his arm, and lifted him up.

Urd looked at the dangling Patriot, then flew up to meet him. "Night-night..." She smiled as she spoke the quiet words amidst his struggles, then touched his forehead at the right moment. In an instant, he was sleeping like a log.

She smiled. Men were so stupid sometimes - in a cute way, of course. She turned to one young man who obviously wasn't on the stupid side.

"Kaoru Miki, I presume?"

The young man set down the blaster rifle, and pointed back to the van. "I... had a feeling I was needed. You two are Belldandy's sisters, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm Urd; this is my sis-" She looked back at Skuld, still standing there with the bomb hidden behind her back, her face covered in a blush, and smiled. "That's my sister, Skuld." Urd raised an eyebrow. "I see you came prepared."

Miki scratched the back of his head sheepishly; Urd noticed a slight blush forming on his cheeks as he looked at her sister. "I have a gift for knowing the future."

Urd grinned mischievously. "I'm sure you do..."

 _ **How are the Ekusu-Hito holding up against the main force of Patriots?**_

Ekusu-Hito: First Clash

by Thrythlind

Things had taken a surprise route not far out into the trip to Nerima. And now they had landed much earlier than intended, and not really by choice.

"Now, upstarts, you face the true defenders of this great country," shouted a man decked head to toe in some form of crystalline armor and wielding a blade of crystal.

He was accompanied by three others, all men of course, in green para-military uniforms that Ranma, Milia, Fuujin and Mutsumi easily recognized.

One of the three was a tall spindly sort with great amounts of spiky hair. Another was an average looking Japanese man whose only distinguishing feature was a slightly disproportionate forehead. The last was a huge man that seemed to be all hard muscle.

"Defenders," Ranma snorted. "Kidnappers and slavers don't you mean?"

"Quiet," the big-headed one said. "As corrupted with western culture as you are, you cannot begin to understand our methods."

"I hate to break this to you," Nabiki said in a sarcastic manner meant to ease her own anxiety. "But Ranma's not corrupted by any culture, western or eastern."

Ranma wisely chose not to say anything, having long ago learned that when Nabiki said something in that tone of voice there was usually a barb somewhere.

Kenshin stepped out of the plane listening to the crystal warrior's declarations while shaking his head.

"Old rhetoric never changes," he said stepping forward with his hand on his blade. "And always they feel that by speaking louder they might make it truer."

"Listen, boy," the spiky haired man said. "Put your little toy away, Bishamon never been beaten. He won't be beaten by such a whelp as you."

"Bishamon," Kenshin said in mild surprise. "Such an ambitious name. I am known as Battousai."

"And you advertise your style in this manner?" Bishamon scoffed. "I shall crush you easily."

Mutsumi felt a pressure against her mind and gasped in surprise as she realized what it was. There was a second telepath about. She tentatively felt outward against him.

#Oh ho# the other telepath sent, #They have a telepath as well. We'll see how you weather the Hurricane.#

What followed was a scream of psychic static that was quickly echoed by Mutsumi.

"Kami Hime!" Ranma snapped, and the standoff was finished as the two opposing forces charged at each other, and Mutsumi fought off the initial blast and tried to remember everything she could about telepathic combat.

 _ **The fight degenerates into individual matches by chance...**_

Ekusu-Hito: "No fair!"

by Nightelf

Bishamon's eyes narrowed as he considered his opponent. The whelp wore only the dark leather-like material of the Ekusu-Hito; while he'd heard rumors of it having Kevlar-like properties, he doubted it could stop one of his crystals, with blades only atoms in width. Bishamon nearly chuckled as he considered the sakabatou; didn't he understand that a true samurai's purpose was to kill or be killed for his lord? "Do you even know how to use that blade, whelp?"

The whelp made no move in response. He was an arrogant sort, fiery hair tied back in a ponytail, eyes burning with something that looked almost like hatred. Bishamon thought he'd seen every stance known to man, but this one's was different - not kendo, nor any of the surviving kenjutsu schools. His form was steady, which indicated it was on purpose; was he a mutant fraud with a false blade, or really something more?

He didn't ask for any help in this fight, nor did he expect any. It was an unwritten rule: once blades were drawn, the dance would continue, without retreat, until death made its decision. He felt the comforting grip of crystal in his hands, the twin ancient blades of the samurai as he prepared to face battle.

He was the truth, and he would destroy this fraud, as his ancestors had gutted uppity peasants of old. He charged in with a battle cry, his katana sweeping across "Battousai's" torso -

\- only to find him gone entirely. He turned instinctively to his right; this whelp was a slippery sort. He'd jumped back four whole meters. He chuckled; like all peasants, he feared the blade. "Hopping around like a rab-"

"Ryu Tsui Sen!"

The ground between them ruptured; the wave of destruction spread toward him, and he braced himself against the coming onslaught, expecting his armor to protect him.

A curious thing about crystal; in most cases, it's incredibly dense and strong, and is remarkably resilient. However, under certain circumstances, it can shatter into a million pieces.

He thought his crystal was tough enough. The only way a blade could shatter his crystal was if was so perfectly sharp, and its strike at such a perfect angle, that only a master swordsman could succeed. He'd tested it for resonance and frequency, and figured no mortal force could pierce it.

With the move this... whelp... had made on him, every piece of blade and armor shattered into a million pieces - many of which embedded in his skin. He screamed as his own armor flayed him; his head, arms, and torso turned from black to red as blood replaced his armor, and his fine blades sliced the muscles in his hands to ribbons. He stared at the bloody stumps that had been his hands in disbelief, then raised his eyes to the boy.

His last conscious thought was of a legend he'd heard long ago, about a redhaired man with a cross-scar on his cheek...

Tatsumaki had never been so frustrated by an opponent.

Normally he loved the thrill that came with psychic combat. The one or two youngsters he was training were excellent students, and proved to be perfect delights when it came to combat. It was, in some ways, like what Bishamon did; in others, it was like facing off against a go master.

But this girl... she was making a mockery of the whole thing! It was like she didn't even WANT to beat him! He'd leave openings for her to try, and she wouldn't take advantage; he'd attack, and she wouldn't be there; he'd taunt her, try to strike at her psychic armor with images designed to enflame her, and she wouldn't be affected at all! Also, her choice of weaponry... Teddy bears were NOT supposed to be used that way! How was he supposed to defend himself against an army of plush toys? This wasn't combat; this was a -

Mutsumi smiled as Nendo-Tatsumaki faded from her mind's eye; she looked over at the man, at the small wound on his head and the rock nearby, and smiled up at Ranma. Thanks, she projected, then started getting to a much more preferred job: co-ordination.

Yata saw the girl as she charged after him, and smiled. He had gone into battle as Fuji for a reason: take the strongest one there, and take him out.

Apparently, the strongest one there was a woman. He pondered the situation for a moment, then moved to block as she tried an uppercut.

She touched him. How nice. He took her hit and flew back a few meters, then rose, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. Yep; she was definitely the strong one of the group.

"Good shot," he muttered, then morphed into her form. "Bet you can't do that twice..."

"Why you... you..." She moved into a ready stance to punch (a trained martial artist's stance, Yata noted); Yata moved into a similar stance. Not that he was planning on using it; in his experience, using judo was more effective than an offensive move.

His opponent blinked for a moment, then stood there for a few seconds, her eyes looking him over carefully. What was she doing; was she some narcissist or something?

Finally, her lips turned in a slight grin. "So, how do you like being a girl?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

She smiled. "You know, a girl. I bet you enjoy being like that..."

"I... I do not!" he flushed.

Her grin widened. "Yeah, I bet you're REALLY popular with your teammates... I can tell you're in a girl's form a lot. You don't stand like a guy."

He burned inside. How... how dare this girl say she wasn't a guy? "What do you know?" she shot back.

Her face suddenly turned serious. "How long have you been hiding as a boy?"

Yata looked around, nervous. "Wh... whaddaya mean? I've always been a boy!" He shifted out of Nabiki's form and back into Fuji's.

Her eyes narrowed. "Not from where I'm standing." Her dark eyes seemed to pierce through him. "I knew a boy who could change into a girl; it was part of his power. He never could quite move like a woman, not even after years like that." She shook her head. "No... you're a girl, through and through. You did it to stay away from the rape, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" He charged her, his moves like lightning; after a second, he realized his mistake. He felt a brush of wind approach his neck as he passed her by, then darkness.

Nabiki looked down at the fallen mountain of muscle, and sighed. "And I thought the Ekusu-hito had issues..."

Raijin was beginning to panic.

Aerial combat with Ranma had been fun; it was a dogfight, with neither being able to get the upper hand. Several times, Ranma had tried to close it to melee; each time, Raijin had simply turned up the heat.

But now he was the only one left. He'd seen Bishamon - unbeatable Bishamon - skewered by his own armor. He hadn't been paying attention when Ranma had thrown a rock at Nendo-Tatsumaki; he cursed himself for that failure. And Yata, who was normally so cool in battle, had been driven to a rage and taken out.

He heard the order to retreat; that was one order that he really felt like obeying. He feinted one direction, then high-tailed it away from the scene.

Ranma watched as Raijin sped away from the scene; he didn't feel like following. A good warrior knows when battle is done; this battle was well-done and charbroiled. He stayed airborne for a few seconds to make sure his adversary was truly fleeing the scene, then flew down to the others.

Bishamon was encased in... something; Battousai didn't want to kill him, and had put some sort of artificial skin on him to keep him stable. Both Nendo-Tatsumaki and Yata were down for the count, and were currently in bonds made from that unstable-molecule stuff that Yashida had in abundance. He looked around at the remains of battle and sighed - before remembering what was happening in Nerima.

"It's okay - sort of," Mutsumi said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "The messages I'm getting from Miki are confused... but he says that, except for a few houses, Nerima will be fine. He says one of the burning houses was Nabiki's family dojo... but, compared to how bad Death's attack could have been, we were very lucky."

"I... see," Ranma replied.

Nabiki frowned. "Is the fire being put out?"

Mutsumi sighed. "There isn't much left," she replied. "Death's blast was pretty effective..." She blinked, then blushed. "Oh. Oh, my..."

"What is it?" Nabiki asked.

"Someone hearing or seeing something concerning love," Kenshin replied. "Some blushes are too obvious to be anything else."

Mutsumi smiled nervously. "Miki. He..." She blinked out of her fog. "Oh, Belldandy and Keiichi are injured, but fine."

"What were they doing there?" Nabiki asked.

Mutsumi sighed. "Let's take these idiots and go home. It's been a long day." She smiled maliciously. "Don't worry; I'll make sure they stay asleep."

 _ **Survivor: The Amazon. How are Nodoka and Mystique faring?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Getting Voted Off the Island...

by Nightelf

There was something bittersweet about the detection of a new mutant in Charles' eyes. It was, in a sense, a time of great joy, as another of Homo Sapiens Superior had come of age; the world would be gifted once more. With luck, this new child would be a benefit to the world - for both mutant and human.

At the same time, any gift must come with its curse. The child would face hell as well as heaven - persecution, alienation, perhaps even death. The comfortable image of human would be shattered, replaced by the doubt of mutant; in a sense, a human would cease to be, only to be replaced by either angel or devil.

Thus, it was with mixed feelings that he detected the new mutant in the Amazon. He catalogued the signature, then considered the next move.

He didn't get a chance to act. Alarms went off almost instantly upon catalogue; the fact that she was an augmented mutant, rather than 100% natural, screamed to his computers. This definitely merited investigation. He scanned the surrounding area...

Charles began to chuckle softly. It would figure that the new mutant would be found right near her... "Cyclops, prep the Blackbird. We've found Mystique."

If one word could describe Mystique, it was 'regret'.

She'd lived life for herself, for the most part; from the moment her mutant power manifested to this very day, she'd lived life for herself, with only futile gestures to make up for it. She'd thrown her own son over a cliff rather than face a lynch mob's judgment; she'd tried to atone for her actions by taking Rogue in, only to watch her fall into the same shadow. For every act toward hell, she tried an equal act of heaven... but it always seemed to fall short. She may claim no regrets to keep people from getting close... but she certainly had them.

And, as she watched Nodoka play with their grandchild, she had them in spades.

Nodoka was the ideal mother - and made a good grandmother, besides. Every sound, every movement was done with the child in mind. The soft touch of her hand against the child's stomach... the gentle, musical tune she hummed... that beatific smile...

Could she have had that, if she'd lived differently?

Irene once told her that her fate didn't lie along this path; that one day she'd settle down and find peace. She hadn't quite scoffed at it; on the other hand, she hadn't quite believed it. Sure, she was a precog... but some predictions are too fanciful to be true. Now, as she watched Nodoka play with their grandchild... she wondered if Irene had been right all along.

She really missed Irene...

The roar of VTOL engines snapped her out of her reverie; both she and Nodoka stood. The X-Men, at least, would give her a hearing... maybe let her decide her future. She had a feeling Freedom Force wasn't going to be around anymore; maybe, if she played her cards right, she could talk Charles into letting her choose her home.

Even if, at the moment, she didn't know where that home should be. She looked at Nodoka's terrified face, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; these are Xavier's men. They won't harm you." She, of course, had no such assurances.

Especially once she saw who landed. She took a deep breath, and sighed. "Hello, Kurt, Rogue..." She gestured to Nodoka. "This is Saotome Nodoka. And the baby... well... that's your niece."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Mein Gott... my... my niece? We found out about Ranma, but..." He moved next to Nodoka; the cherub reached for him and opened her mouth in happiness. "She's...she's..."

"She's prolly gonna have an uncle that'll spoil her rotten," Rogue said, chuckling half-heartedly.

Mystique almost felt like crying as she saw Rogue's face. She could never touch another human being, not without consequences. While Mystique herself had thrown away her chance at happiness, Rogue wouldn't even have that chance. Rogue nonchalantly jerked a thumb up to the waiting Blackbird. "Anyone want a lift?"

Mystique smiled at her adopted daughter.

"Yes," "Hai".

She blinked, then looked back at... well, the mother of her child. "Let's get out of here."

 _ **Ranma and Nabiki go 'home'... do they meet any of the old crew while there?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Just Visiting

by Thrythlind

Nabiki touched the free-standing plank that remained of the house's doorway. It crumbled to the ground and spread out into an ash cloud that spread on the wind. She couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps, had she been normal it wouldn't have collapsed.

Maybe she was responsible for this last bit of destruction as she looked out over the remains of what had once been her home. It was like something out of those old pictures of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, only focused all on her home.

She crossed her arms and rubbed her upper arms as if she were cold. She could see it, even now, every room. She looked up towards where she used to sleep and where Akane's room sat next to it. All this because Ranma...

She stopped that line of thought.

Ranma wasn't too blame. She was a mutant, Kasumi was a mutant. This would have been drawn to them eventually. And they had a better chance with Ranma and everybody than without.

Her father was dead. Ranma's father was dead. Akane and Nodoka were missing, and probably worse than dead if Genma was any indication.

There were just the three of them left. Her, Ranma and Kasumi.

She was shaken from her morbid reverie by the feel of a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Nabiki," Ranma said. "Let's go." She turned around to snap at him for being so tactless and noticed a jar or something in his other hand. He was holding it with considerable respect.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I got from where the dojo used to be," Ranma said, scratching his head. "I...uh...think it might have some ashes from your mom's shrine...I hope so anyway."

Nabiki blinked in surprise at the strangeness of Ranma doing something that was at least moderately considerate.

"Ranma," she said. "That's...thank you." She looked out over the scene. "Yeah, let's go, they'll be waiting for us."

"Hold it!" a familiar voice declared, bringing Ranma and Nabiki to turn around. "What's going on Ranma?"

"Ukyou," Ranma said, in surprise. He paused and then shook his head. "Look, Ucchan, we've got to go."

"Not until you explain to me what this is about!" Ukyou said, cutting his motion off. "I saw this 'Death' girl just after this. And you can't tell me I can't recognize Shampoo."

"That was Shampoo?!" Nabiki said angrily. Then she stopped. "But...how! We'd heard this person had four arms...and wings!"

"She did," Ukyou said. "But it was Shampoo. If Kodachi hadn't gassed me..."

"You'd probably be dead too," Ranma said. "Look at this, Ukyou. We're told this was one blast! Wait a minute, where is Kodachi?"

"Turnabout is fair play," Ukyou said. "Konatsu's watching her back at my place. And that still doesn't tell me what all this is about!"

"Haven't you been watching the news recently?" Nabiki demanded. "Look at how we're dressed."

Ukyou looked over them and remembered something about mutants working under Sunfire to form some sort of supergroup for Japan. She'd caught a blurb of some red-head sword fighter dressed the way Nabiki and Ranma were now.

"You're...mutants?" Ukyou said. Then she smirked in disbelief. "So what's your power, Nabiki, able to sniff out wads of cash?"

"She's a..." Ranma paused. "What did Readman-sensei call it?" Nabiki sighed and shook her head resignedly.

"A 'brick' Ranma," she said. "She said I was a 'brick.'"

"Okay, enough of this joke," Ukyou said. "Just because the two of you decided to dress up like each other doesn't mean I'm going to believe this nonsense. But I am going clean Nabiki's clock if she doesn't get away from you right now!"

Nabiki stepped forward.

"Go ahead and try," Nabiki said.

"Nabiki, what are you doing?" Ranma asked, moderately worried. He set the jar of ashes down and to the side, out of the way.

"I'm fine, Ranma," Nabiki said. "This is the only she's going to see. Go ahead and hit me Ukyou."

"I'm warning you, Nabiki," Ukyou said as Nabiki took another step forward. "Have you gone crazy!"

"Hit me!" Nabiki shouted. "As hard as you can. Go on, get rid of this obstacle in your way!"

"You asked for it!" Ukyou shouted, nearly growling.

The spatula swung around and slammed into Nabiki's face. Nabiki rolled her head with the blow, more to save Ukyou's spatula than herself. Ukyou stared in shock as Nabiki merely flipped her hair back in place.

"Well," Nabiki said. "Still not..."

The Ukyou came around again, this time not angled to smash but to slice.

"Nabiki!" Ranma shouted as he saw the blood spray from her neck. Nabiki reached for her neck and stumbled to the ground as Ukyou looked down at her.

"That was a neat trick but..." Ukyou looked up and felt all words drain from her throat as she saw the darkness growing in Ranma's eyes.

[UKYOU! YOU...] darkness began to surge around Ranma as he charged forward to grab Ukyou by the throat.

"Stop, Ranma!" Nabiki said in a weak voice that grew strong by the moment. "I'm fine." She rubbed her throat a moment and shook her head. "I'm fine."

The darkness faded away and Ranma's eyes returned to normal.

"Don't do that again, Ukyou," Ranma warned, letting her go.

Nabiki stepped between him and the chef, though she caught an expression from Ranma that said he'd have words with her later. Really, she was fine, what did she have to worry about from Ukyou. If Readman was right then she'd survive anything sort of decapitation, and Ukyou wouldn't have gone that far. Even if she had, the spatula couldn't have gotten through both the muscle and bone of her neck, could it?

"You," Ukyou said. "You're really...mutants aren't you?"

"Hence the lovely decor of what used to be my home," Nabiki said. Other than the blood there was no sign of the cut on her throat. "You want this to come to you, too? All you have to do is keep chasing Ranma. I'm sure somebody will think you worth the trouble of paying a visit to."

The scene was washed over by burst of wind as a jet landed nearby.

"We have to go," Ranma said to Nabiki. "Ukyou, it's over. And after today, you have a long way to go before I'm even friends with you."

 _ **as any of the above...but then skip to learning about the child Sinister made from Ranma and Mutsumi's genes...bit of a complication in the relationship biz eh?**_

Ekusu-Hito: What were you thinking?

by Thrythlind

The ride back to the Yashida compound was rather silent. Kenshin sat in his usual contemplative silence as Ranma and Nabiki contemplated what had happened to, and at, the Tendo dojo. Mutsumi was even quiet as she felt the tension between Nabiki and Ranma.

"What were you thinking, Nabiki?!" Ranma demanded as soon as they were next alone together. "She could have killed you!"

"It was the only way to get it through her head, Ranma," Nabiki said, shrugging. "I'm fine, there's no worry."

"Yes, there's worry!" Ranma said. "You can't...listen...if you pull some stunt like that again...I'LL kick your ass, got it?"

"Why, Ranma," Nabiki said, pulling an old familiar strategy. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"Huh?" Ranma said blinking, then he shook his head out. "Whatever, it's not working this time, Nabiki." He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes while whispering harshly. "This is bad enough already. I gotta accept you're gonna get hurt or worse...but don't you dare LET yourself get hurt again, got it?"

Nabiki paused for a moment at the furiousness of it.

"Why not?" Nabiki asked in a voice barely more than a summer breeze. And here Ranma did falter and his hands almost released Nabiki's shoulders, prevented only when Nabiki reached up to hold his arms, incidentally drawing him closer to her. "Why should it bother you?"

"Errr..." Ranma hesitated. Then he answered quickly, "Because I'm the leader and you're all my responsibilities." Nabiki continued looking him in the eye.

"You can't lie to me Saotome," Nabiki said. Ranma bit his lip a moment and Nabiki released her breath. Then she leaned forward, taking one hand off his arm to drape it around behind his head and neck. Ranma started to flush. "You keep yourself safe, I'll keep myself safe, okay?" She paused for a long moment. "We're the only family we got left after all."

"Ranma!" a voice called out as some came running around the corner. Megumi came to a stop as she saw the position Ranma and Nabiki were in. "Oh...umm sorry, but you really shouldn't do that stuff in the hallways..."

Nabiki and Ranma stared at her in incomprehension for a moment before splitting away from each other, embarrassed, as they noticed the pose completely as well.

"What 'stuff' is that Megumi?" Nabiki asked. The alien-seeming former college student gave a smirk out of her pre-mutant days. "You sounded like you had something to say."

"Oh, yeah," Megumi said. "Ranma! They found your mother and..."

"...your daughter, Ranma," Nodoka said.

"The genetics would imply that she is Mutsumi's as well," the doctor noted.

"Mine?" Mutsumi said in disbelief. "But I'm...still a virgin."

"Me too!" Ranma protested. He noted the looks directed toward him and turned to Nabiki nervously. "I am."

"She was cloned," Mystique said. "Sinister likes breeding mutants."

"So," Nabiki said with a sense of acerbic wit that was a deal more acid than normal. "It seems that you're so manly you can conceive children just be being near a girl."

"Nabiki," Kasumi said in obvious disapproval, but the younger Tendo was already leaving the room with an expression of disinterest on her face.

"Call me when it gets interesting," she said, yawning.

 _ **On to revealing who Mystique is...and meeting the brother and sister**_

Ekusu-Hito: The Birds and the Bees, X-Men Style

by Nightelf

Nabiki found a hand grabbing her by the sleeve. She turned around to find Mutsumi; the telepaths eyes were as round as quarters.

"It's... going to get interesting," she replied.

Nabiki blinked. To be honest, she really wanted to leave; her act of disinterest was just that - an act. She needed to think about how she felt about Ranma, especially after this set of events; she needed to know deep inside if he was worth pursuing, even with this beautiful complication that had arrived. She found Mutsumi's eyes locked on to her, and a silent exchange passing between them.

An exchange that both terrified and excited her.

"Ranma's going to need family," Mutsumi said, her voice wavering only slightly. "Stay."

Nabiki crossed her arms, then settled back.

Nodoka sighed. "Ranma... before I say anything, I just want you to know that I loved Genma very much. We... before we found ourselves wrapped up in our honor, we did love each other."

Ranma took a deep breath; Nabiki could see the tremble in his hands. "You know about what happened to Pop, don't you?"

This time, it was Nodoka's turn to act surprised. "What happened to Genma?"

Ranma snarled. "That... that bastard Sinister mutated him to the point where he was dying, then sent him to the school to wreck havoc." He turned away. "The funeral was two days ago."

Nabiki blinked at the reactions from the new arrivals. Nodoka looked positively horrified; Mystique looked ready to morph straight into the wall. Behind them, Nightcrawler and Rogue made small cries of exasperation - an odd response, all told. So it wasn't Genma's death... but what?

"What aren't you telling us?" Nabiki spoke, her voice unusually quiet.

Nodoka sighed. "I... I need to say this." Her hand snaked within Mystique; Nabiki nearly choked. Some movements are only done by two people who had shared each other - and Nodoka and Mystique had given those movements. "Seventeen... almost eighteen years ago... Genma and Soun were off on a training trip - and Kimiko and I weren't happy about it. Your fathers had caved in to the old master - again - and left us alone at home. So... we decided to have a girls' night out. Kimiko left Nabiki and Kasumi at her parents', and we went out to have some fun."

"No way," Nabiki replied softly, then closed her mouth. The possibilities... it couldn't have happened. No way in...

"What is it?" Ranma whirled around, his eyes full of concern.

Nabiki shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I... I just figured out what Nodoka was about to say. I'll let them finish." She found herself taking a position directly behind and to the right of Ranma as Nodoka continued. She raised an eyebrow at who stood next to her: Mutsumi.

"Anyway," Nodoka sighed, continuing, "I... got too drunk that night, and did something that I shouldn't have. I met a man - a gaijin, so there would be no entanglements - and slept with him."

"You... you cheated on..." Nabiki winced at the painful grinding of Ranma's mental gears; Mutsumi similarly winced, no doubt from feeling them for herself. "Pop's not Pop, is he?"

Nodoka took one more deep breath. "No... no he's not." Mystique chose that moment to change; Nabiki would have thought him a striking man, if the circumstances weren't so dark. Nodoka took a step to the side, and presented the shapeshifter. "Ranma... this is Raven Darkholme... Mystique... your biological father."

 _ **The Million Man Patriots react to their stinging defeat.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Desperate measures

by Jamil Nate

"Lieutenant, I hope you have a good explanation for this..." General Mifune was fuming in restrained anger, his hands gripping his sheathed katana "This ROUT !"

Lieutenant Kanuka was standing at attention, straight like a rod, and sweating under his superior's anger "Commander... I am... as surprised as you at the results of our strike but..."

Mifune struck violently his desk with his sword, glaring at his subordinate "ENOUGH ! Spare me your pathetic excuses, Kanuka ! YOU handpicked the team sent against the Ekusu-Hito. YOU made the plan. This failure is YOUR FAULT !"

The general stood up and started to pace around Kanuka, caught in his ranting "Now Yashida has five of our operatives ! We know he has a telepath in his team, extracting information from them will take time but it will be done. It is only a matter of time before they strike back at us !"

"General... They wouldn't dare...!"

"You do not know Yashida as well as I do, lieutenant ! His students must be eager to get revenge on us too ! And they have proven to be more dangerous than we thought... And on top of this, our spies have confirmed that Sunfire has allied with Xavier and Magneto. Imagine what will happen if the X-Men and the Acolytes decide to intervene !"

Lieutenant Kanuka silently agreed, such a scenario was all too likely. He pictured in his mind a nightmarish vision of mutants at war on japanese soil, making the destruction wrought by World War 2 on their country look like a picnic. They had to find a way out of this mess !

"We may still have a chance however..." General Mifune stated "Our next move must succeed or all will be lost... Do you understand, lieutenant ?"

"Sir ! Yes, sir !"

The general walked to the window of his office, taking a good look at the city of Tokyo below, a city he had sworn to protect at any cost "We have two choices. Either launch an all-out assault on the Yashida school with overwhelming force... Going as far as activate the Omega Units..."

Kanuka paled. The Omega Units were mutants so dangerous and uncontrollable that they were kept in cryogenic sleep all the time. Protocol stated that they had to be released as a last resort. They could only be used as weapons of mass destruction, somewhat... "You... You can't be serious !? The Yashida school is in the middle of our own capital, losses of civilian life and property would be astronomical..."

"The team we sent against the Ekusu-Hito were among the best we have to offer and yet, they were defeated. The Omega Units may be the only ones to stand up against them in a toe-to-toe fight"

"Is there another alternative !? General !"

"Yes, there is. The other way to deal with the Ekusu-Hito would be to discredit them so badly that the people would ask for them to be dealt with. Our troops would be hailed as saviors and the program revealed in all its glory... The council will soon meet and decide which solution will be used. Until then... What of agent Raijin ?"

"He is currently being... disciplined. For cowardice on the field of battle"

"Good. We do not need such a bad precedent to take hold in the minds of our men. Did Sinister make any progress on the genoshan mutate process ?"

"We haven't received news from him about it yet"

"I see... What about our replacement facility for the women ? Is it ready ?"

"I have been assured that it will soon be operational. Our extraction teams are already bringing back new female mutants to compensate for last losses"

"Good... Good... You're dismissed, lieutenant" Kanuka's boots clicked and he saluted. He was almost at the door when he heard the general say one last thing "Do not disappoint me again or the consequences will be most unpleasant... For you, that is"

A chill crept up the young lieutenant's spine "Understood, Commander..."

 _ **Ranma can't take the latest revelations and runs. Nabiki and/or Mutsumi follow to talk to him.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Tears in Heaven

by Nightelf

Nabiki ran.

It both annoyed and comforted her that, despite her mutant gift of speed and power, Ranma could still outrun her. A turn down one corridor, a turn down another, and he was nowhere to be found.

Fortunately, she knew her prey. Ranma wouldn't stay inside; he wanted beyond the reach of confining walls. This meant either the roof (most likely), or out. A third, more recent option presented itself as she approached a window to the roof: that he could go up beyond the roof's containment to the sky.

She's not going that far, a voice called to her - Mutsumi. Give her a couple of minutes to cry. I'll be up a few minutes after you... once Ranma's ready to face our child.

Nabiki stopped at the window. Why aren't you going up there first?

She could almost hear the sigh over the psi link. You both know why. Honestly, after what happened with Ranma and your sister, you two should know better.

Nabiki could hear Ranma crying; as Mutsumi had hinted, she'd changed, likely so that she could cry without reservation. What are we going to do about this? About us? About the baby? she sent back.

I wish I knew, Mutsumi replied. Honestly... I wish he'd love me like he loves you. Akane didn't know what she had - and sometimes I wonder if you do. His body... well, you know what that's like. But his mind... his mind sounds like a Shostakovich symphony - sometimes playful, sometimes dark, but always beautiful and beautifully complex.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. That good?

Mutsumi smiled. I'll let you listen, once all three of us are up there.

She paused for a moment. So what's mine sound like?

Sorry, can't tell, Mutsumi replied. Telling you would change the tune. Suffice it to say that it's quite pleasant. Now... I think Ranma's ready for you. Do what you have to. That mental sigh broadcasted again. You'll understand if I can't wish you luck yet.

I understand... and thank you, Nabiki replied, then stepped outside. She took a second to remember how her voice worked, then took another second to try to figure out what to say.

In the end, Nabiki decided not to say anything. She padded over to where Ranma knelt, then wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Ranma replied instinctively, and leaned into the embrace; a high-pitched whine emanated from her throat as the tears came in earnest.

Once upon a time, Nabiki would have run before even thinking of holding Ranma like this. The ice queen didn't comfort anyone - especially not Ranma. She was never good at anything like this; comforting people was Kasumi's job. That was before her family home burned down, before she faced off in mortal combat... before her mutant power awakened just in time.

This felt far too natural to her; Ranma fit perfectly in her arms. She idly wondered if she'd fit perfectly in Ranma's strong, manly arms when the positions changed; she knew she'd need some comfort when all this was said and done.

After a minute, the sobs quieted; Nabiki found blue eyes staring up at her. "Na... Nabiki?"

Nabiki sighed. Time to use her gift for language... "Hey, Ranma." Smooth words, Nabiki, she told herself. Real smooth.

Ranma let in a ragged breath, then hiccuped. "Who... Who am I, Nabiki?"

Damn. She was afraid of this question... "The same person you were an hour ago. The same person you were last week. The same person you were before all this mess started." She allowed herself a small smile as she brushed the hair out of Ranma's face. "You are Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes School."

Ranma shuddered. "Am I? Am I really?" Nabiki noted the pressure on her back; Ranma's hands were clenching behind her. "Look at me, Nabiki! Look at me! I was a normal guy, once - normal life, normal dreams... normal. Now I'm a girl, I'm a mutant, I'm even a father now - even though I've never done it!" She swallowed, hard. "What do I do now?"

Nabiki took a deep breath. "We get through it one day at a time." After seeing the questioning look on Ranma's face, she continued, "Yes, we. You, me, your mom, Mutsumi, your child... we."

"But..." Ranma sighed. "I don't want to hurt -"

"Ranma, we know." Nabiki softly brushed Ranma's cheek. "We know you don't want to hurt us. But you also have to understand that we don't want to hurt you."

"But what about..."

Nabiki chuckled softly. "Ranma, we're not like Shampoo, Ukyou, and Akane. You can tell us no." She swallowed. "You can tell me no."

Ranma stared back at her, eyes wide in amazement. More tears began to form in her eyes; Nabiki debated letting her cry, then decided to let it happen. Guys didn't cry; Ranma didn't cry.

Ranma needed to cry. Nabiki held on to her, letting her cry, letting her purge. Ranma was holding too much in.

Just as the tears began to quiet, Nabiki felt a gentle pressure on her mind. She gave a mental acknowledgement, then brought Ranma's face up to her own.

"So... are you ready to meet your daughter?"

They both looked over to the window; Mutsumi looked out, the baby in her arms. Nabiki noticed a twinkle enter into Ranma's eyes. "Yeah." She blinked. "She... she needs her daddy - even if her daddy's a mommy at the moment." The two of them stood up. "Come on. We've got a lot to talk about."

 _ **AIM and Akane take action against the Ekusu-Hito**_

Ekusu-Hito: AIM Decides...

by The Major

Hakase Ni kept his face impassive as he listened to the report from Hakase Yon, the other man was sweating and his tone disturbed, plainly he had allowed the contents and presentation of the information to affect him. Hakase Ni liked to think he was past that and mentally noted down a possible weakness of Yon, then returned to listening to the report.

"...Our informant was extremely disturbed and gave as his reason that he believed the high command was considering opening the Omega Caskets. We had never heard the term `Omega Caskets` before and queried the informant further about them", here Yon paused and sipped from a glass, "his description was that they contained monsters that would destroy whatever they encountered and they had been sealed by the patriots to save japan."

Here Yon paused to look mildly embarrassed,

"Analysing the information and putting it together with other reports of destructive incidents involving the patriots, reports we had thought trivial and had not previously considered in adequate depth, my analysts came to the conclusion that it is possible that the patriots have a, a cache, of unstable and/or inherently dangerous mutants with powers of unknown, but formidable, magnitude. I ordered a full psychological analysis of the the informants report, and all the psychologists agree that he is genuinely concerned and stressed. Intelligence specialists put the probability that the report is a faked lure at less than 10% and that the informant is genuinely concerned at 70% or higher. As the informant believes he is reporting to a government agency, the consensus is that he is hoping for official action to preempt actions by his high command, this is reinforced by the way he 3 times stressed the level of destruction that would hit Tokyo if nothing was done."

Yon looked at the other two men present and waited, Scientist Ichi turned to Ni and waited. Ni recognised his superiors unspoken command:

"We have a two tiered decision to make, firstly whether or not we act. While I am aware that widespread destruction in Tokyo would be detrimental to us, it is the secondary effects that would be detrimental, not the destruction proper. No AIM Japan facility is in direct danger from the scenario Hakase Yon has described. That said, such destruction would without doubt promote further extremism - which is something we wish strongly to discourage."

Scientist Ichi smiled at Ni:

"Assume we decide to intervene."

Ni bowed:

"Very well sir. In intervening I see that we have two further basic options. One is to attack the Patriots directly in some fashion that will derail their plans. If Hakase Yon can provide the necessary information, my preference would be for a strike at their command conference. Failing that, we should strike for some key logistics/command/communications center that would affect their ability to carry out action in Tokyo", Ni turned to look at Yon, "Do we have the information to select such targets?"

Yon glanced down at a datapad and hit some keys:

"The Command Conference is out, we didn't have enough forewarning for special effort and the nature of the session has disrupted our normal monitoring. As for the Tokyo center... they do have a main operating base there, however they also have a number of secondary facilities, I couldn't tell you if knocking out the main center would stop them or not."

Ni nodded:

"Our second option is to carry out an operation that will confuse the patriots and cause them to reevaluate the situation. Given the nature of the current situation, that would be some sort of action versus Yashida's Eksu-Hito, a strike to relieve the pressure on the patriots. Specifically a strike to rescue the operatives that were captured earlier. If the operatives were freed, then Yon's report makes clear that the main cause of the patriots current panic would be removed."

Taking a breath Hakase Ni faced Scientist Ichi:

"For two reasons, 1 practical, I psychological, I recommend we strike against the patriot base in Tokyo. Psychologically, the sudden appearance of a new foe able to target their bases may well throw the Patriots into a 'hide' mode whereas a new ally helping them against the Eksu-Hito is likely to embolden them further. Practically, our only viable assets for such a strike are the Tendo girl, an android group or some combination of the two. And it is shown in the 'New Dawn' dossier, that neither Tendo or our androids can stand up to the Eksu-Hito in a direct fight whereas patriot guards are merely heavily armed conventional forces. In essence, we can't beat the Eksu-Hito at the moment, but we can beat the patriots."

Scientist Ichi met Hakase Ni's gaze and smiled:

"You offer strong arguments Ni. But I disagree with your psychological evaluation of the Patriots, if a new enemy appears, it will only reinforce their pre-existing panic. They will become even more desperate, more likely to unleash whatever horrors these 'Omega Caskets' contain", Scientist Ichi paused and turned to Hakase Yon, "I expect a full evaluation of the potential of these 'Omega Caskets' within 2 weeks, Yon-san. Backed by facts, mind you, not just speculation, and earlier would be *MUCH* better", turning back to Hakase Ni the Head of AIM Japan's eyes went cold and deadly, "Use the Tendo girl, send her as quickly as you can. Do an infiltrate and rescue for the patriot losers. The idea of someone helping them will confuse the patriot commanders far more than anything else we could do, and we *WILL* make sure that something happens to rein them in before they get too emboldened."

Hakase Ni swallowed, the Leader of AIM Japan had spoken. And while he was not a psychopathic killer like certain others, he expected to be obeyed... and he was never disobeyed twice: "I will see to it myself Scientist Ichi. As soon as possible."

 _ **An Unexpected Development...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Several Circles of Familiarity

by Thrythlind

"There go the finalists," Millia said with a hint of irony as Mutsumi and Nabiki walked by with Ranma.

"What are you?" Fuujin started, then looked to see where Millia was directing her gaze and nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, Ranma does consider you a very good friend."

"At a certain point," Millia said. "One hopes for something other than friends. But I'll take what I can get for now."

"I do understand," Fuujin said.

"No you don't," Millia said. "I haven't seen you even looking at anybody."

"There is..." she paused, thinking of a... "Some truth to that I suppose. It does seem that Benten has been particularly busy with our little family of late."

Millia was about to ask what she meant when they passed the medical bay and saw Keiichi and Belldandy lay in nearby beds, hands still clasped as they continued to sleep off their own ordeals. That wasn't too surprising, however, those two had come in adoring each other.

What was worth noting was Belldandy's younger sister sitting on a tall chair and swinging her feet with a girlish blush on her face as she spoke with the usually confident Miki who was half-stammering over his speech.

"Isn't she a little young for him?" Millia asked for a moment.

"Consider what she is for a moment," Fuujin said quietly.

"Oh, right," Millia said. "Hey, wait a minute. It's gone." She walked quietly to the next room of the medical quarters and slipped quietly in.

"What's gone," Fuujin asked. She frowned as she realized who was in that room. And with it she realized just what was gone.

She followed her colleague in to find her standing over the gaunt body of the being they had all been calling "Wraith" based off of the news broadcast term for him. And indeed, the miasma of fear and pain that had permeated the area about this room had vanished. Fuujin expected to find the "Wraith" dead within, that was something they had been coming to expect since capturing him.

"Where am I?" the skeletal mutant asked in a very hoarse whisper.

"Yashida's School for the Gifted," Millia answered. "You were...running amok, I believe the phrase is."

"Millia," Fuujin said. "I would suggest calling over some of the faculty before continuing this conversation."

"Yes, Dr. Ikari," Millia suggested. "I'll stay here and watch out for him until she gets here."

"That wasn't precisely what I meant," Fuujin said but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from saying more.

"Go on," a voice behind her said. "She's not alone. Go get the doctor."

Soon after delivering the news to Ranma and Nabiki, Megumi had found herself with Shinobu and Lain and somehow the idea of a movie had come up.

At the moment Megumi was wishing the words had never come out of her mouth.

"You see," Lain was saying. "It was all one huge computer simulation. Almost the whole movie and he was fantasizing about the girl while he played it."

Lain was the only one that had enjoyed the movie, which had at least managed to make Megumi forget her fear of having someone see through her layers of clothing. It was just so...BAD.

"I don't know," Shinbou said. "I liked the Matrix better." She had also disliked all the rampant death in the movie, she would much rather have seen something else...anything else.

"I think that was just bad, Lain," Megumi said. Which was when she noticed that her wallet was missing. "Oh damn, I must have left it back there..."

"Hey," someone called out behind her. She turned around to see a young European man in something that looked like an imitation of a catholic priest's jacket came running after them. "Miss, you dropped this." He handed out her wallet towards her and she hesitantly stared at it, keeping her hands in her pockets.

"Shinobu, could you, uh..." Megumi said.

"Oh, sure, Megumi-sempai," Shinobu said and accepted the wallet from the man.

"Sempai?" the young man asked. "You're a little old to be in the same school as her, aren't you?"

"Not quite the normal kind of school," Megumi said.

"A film school? Or art school or something?" the young man asked. The mass of clothes that was Megumi shifted. "Saw you coming out of 'Resurrection of the Little Match Girl.' Nobody but a film student would willingly sit through that."

"I liked it," Lain said morosely.

"Oh," Megumi said nervously. "Would you mind if I..." She started to turn away.

"Were you hurt in an accident or something?" he asked.

"What?" Megumi asked. He pointed at her thick coverings.

"That can't be comfortable," he said.

"Err," Megumi said. "A skin condition, rather...embarrassing. Umm...I should be getting back the campus with these two. It's a weekend but."

"What campus is it?" the young man asked.

"Yashida School for the Gifted," Megumi said immediately cursing herself afterwards. "I've got to go."

"All right," he said. "My name's Duo Maxwell, maybe I'll see you again." He sketched an extravagant bow complete with a rakish grin and turned to leave off into the crowd.

"That was close," Megumi said, releasing a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Shinobu."

"That's fine, Megumi-sempai," Shinobu said as she handed Megumi her wallet. Megumi took a guarded moment to flip through it and stopped when she came to something that hadn't been there before.

"Just saying 'hi.' - SHIELD" the little card said. She felt a chill down her spine.

"Let's get back to the school," Megumi said, not comforted as she wasn't certain who SHIELD was.

"Is something wrong?" Lain asked nervously. She'd been kidnapped once already, she didn't want a repeat.

"Now," Megumi said.

 _ **Akane is briefed...considering AIM prefers Ekusu-Hito to the Million Man Patriots, what is she told about her target?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Surprise Tactic

by Jryu

Akane Tendo was at the moment doing something she'd never bothered with much before... she was meditating.

Around her was the workout room New Dawn had provided to help hone her powers. Since her first mission, she'd been training relentlessly. She'd been personally unsatisfied with her performance, and had taken to training herself with a dedication that none of her old friends would have associated with her.

She'd noticed that, herself. She'd been told that there might have been a few unforeseen side effects to her new powers... but this seemed to be an improvement, as far as she could tell. For the first time in her recollection, the boiling anger that was always just below the surface... was gone.

It was like someone had removed a thin film from her eyes. Looking over her life, she felt like kicking herself over some of the truly stupid things she'd done, and especially over the way she'd leapt to insane conclusions all the time.

Well, there wasn't anymore time for that. Ranma and her sisters could be in real trouble... and Akane needed to be at her absolute best to help them.

She got up, and was about to summon up another training robot when Mr. Shiro entered the room. "We have a mission for Ichi. Come with me."

Moments later, Akane was once again in the briefing room. "We have a very delicate situation, and I'm afraid this is going to be hard on you, Ms. Tendo."

Akane frowned a bit. "What's going on?"

"Recently, the 'Ekusu-Hito' Yashida set up clashed with a group we have identified as the Million Men Patriots. In order of fact, we believe the Million Men Patriots may be the ones that kidnapped Ranma in the first place, as well as the ones responsible for the death of your father."

Akane's frown deepened. "So... what does this have to do with me."

"In their confrontation, the Ekusu-Hito took several operatives of the Patriots prisoner. We need you to rescue them."

"WHAT?!"

Shiro held up a gloved hand. "Here me out, Ms. Tendo. There is more to it than there first seems."

Akane was still upset, but calmed down, idly noting another change in her temperament. "Go on..."

"We have a... contact... within the patriots. Mostly a fortuitous coincidence than anything else. But through them, we have learned that the Patriots have a trump card... a group of mutants so powerful that they keep them in a state of suspended animation rather than risk letting them run free. And that the leaders are considering setting them free on the Ekusu-Hito, knowing full well that they will probably destroy all of Tokyo in the process. To the Patriots... that is an acceptable loss."

Akane swallowed. "And I guess we can't just tell anyone?"

Shiro shook his head. "No. No one has reason to trust us, or our information. All trying to alert others to the danger would do is make the Patriots more desperate. We need to take pressure off the patriots, instead. And maybe earn their trust..."

Akane saw where this was going. "Getting them to open the front door, rather than having to sneak through the back."

Shiro nodded. "Exactly. Either way, we must maintain the status quo until we can locate and neutralize their trump card..."

Akane finished for him, "At which time we can feed them to the wolves."

Shiro nodded again. "Right. I know this will be hard on you, Ms. Tendo. You will be painting yourself as an enemy to your own family."

Akane frowned again. "Better that than letting those 'Patriots' kill them and everyone in Tokyo with them." She looked down, then back at Shiro. "Did... did you ever figure out why...?"

Shiro shrugged. "Nothing we can confirm, but our guess is that Yashida may have played a role in rescuing Ranma, and maybe your sister Nabiki, from the Patriots, and they feel a sense of obligation in return."

Akane nodded. She hoped they would be all right... but for now, she'd help them best by seeming to be their enemy. "What's the plan?"

A blueprint of Yashida's school showed up on the screen. "This will be another stealth mission, I'm afraid... but this time, we can give you some equipment to support a stealth mission. Specifically, your helmet now includes a telepathic dampener, which will render you invisible to those searching for your mind. Also, we've replaced the force field with a situation camouflage field, which will render you mostly invisible... provided you don't move too fast. Additionally, we will arrange for a distraction... a red herring chase... to get the combat team away from the school. At the same time, we know that Yashida himself will be away for a business meeting tomorrow morning for several hours at the minimum. Between those, your major problems should be out of the way."

Shiro pointed to a section on the blueprint. "That said, your goal is to rescue the prisoners. Do not engage in combat with anyone if you can help it. Do you understand?"

Akane nodded.

"Then I suggest you familiarize yourself with your new equipment. Ichi moves out before dawn."

Akane nodded and left the room.

Hakase Ni nodded from where he observed as well. Everything worked out just as he'd hoped...

"Interesting plan, using the truth." A voice said from behind him.

Ni managed to keep from reacting too much. "As long as it was presented correctly, the truth was most likely to get her cooperation, sir." He turned to see the older Scientist Ichi behind him.

"You are recently so full of audacious plans, Ni. Like New Dawn..."

"I believe I have explained myself in that regard..."

Ichi waved him off. "Yes, yes, I understand. New Dawn promises great rewards, but also entitles great risk."

Ni nodded. "But I believe the risk one worth taking."

Ichi smiled. "I'm glad you do, Ni." He looked at another screen, showing Akane, as operative 'Ichi,' doing some stretches in the workout room. "I have made a decision regarding your proposal."

Ni almost held his breath. While AIM Japan was technically a council, everyone knew that Scientist Ichi almost always got his way.

"This situation with the Million Men Patriots," Scientist Ichi practically spat out that name, "will be a test for New Dawn. If your girl can not only pull this off, but later can establish an alliance with the Ekusu-Hito despite this... then I will support your New Dawn project. If not... then we cut our losses now."

Ni nodded and bowed. "As you wish."

 _ **Something Else? Or another of the plots I ran out of room for here...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Family Reunions

by Nightelf

Akane slipped through the defenses of the Yashida compound, her senses on full alert. The mission seemed a simple one - let out a few mutants imprisoned there - but she knew better than to think anything like that. Sure, the association was supposed to arrange a red herring to get them away from the school; sure, she had on this camouflage gear. That wouldn't help much in the end; whenever mutants were around, the unpredictability of a mission increased tenfold.

Fortunately for her, one of those mutants was her fiance. Unpredictability wasn't just expected with Ranma, it was almost blase. Something out of the ordinary would happen during this mission, she was almost sure of it. She'd thought of every possible word to say to him, every possible scenario she'd encounter with him. Part of her was afraid that she *wanted* to meet up with him. She did; unfortunately, that wasn't part of the mission.

She frowned. The blueprints shown on her arm computer were indicating an underground facility normally reachable by elevator. Fortunately for her, it seemed Yashida-san had at least installed emergency exits; however, it still screamed 'trap'. She walked over to an emergency stairwell, took a look at the depth and its fairly wide area, and began to fall - fall being a relative term, of course. She bounced from wall to wall, arresting her plummet to earth with well-timed wall movements. In seconds, she'd traversed the 200 feet from surface to basement, and found herself standing in front of the side door.

So far, so good. She opened the door, and headed down the hallway. If the blueprints were correct, the cells would be just down here -

"Hello,"

The voice stopped her cold. She turned around to find a trio she never thought she'd see again. Now what was it she wanted to say to them?

"Uh... Hey, Ranma, Nabiki, Kasumi. What are you doing here?"

Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other strangely. "That's a... long story, Akane." His beautiful blue eyes narrowed at her; was she a stranger to him already? "Now. What are you doing here? Where have you been all this time?"

She bit her lip. "Oh, I'm... I was being held by this group of mutants."

Kasumi looked at her sideways; she gulped. She never could lie to Kasumi. "Akane..."

Her shoulders slumped. "Okay, the truth. I came here to rescue the mutants you have held prisoner."

Ranma's face turned to a perplexing frown. "Why?"

Akane bit her lip. "The Million Man Patriots apparently have these mutants that are so powerful that they're kept in suspended animation. They're so worried that they're thinking of letting them loose, knowing they'd destroy most of Tokyo in the process."

"On whose orders are you acting?" Kasumi asked.

Akane grimaced. "Sorry, sis. Can't tell you - except that it's not the Patriots." Her eyes narrowed. "Now. Why are you a part of the 'Ekusu-hito'?"

The three looked at each other. She wondered at the questions in each of their eyes. Finally, Ranma let out a deep breath. "Well... because, so far, they're the only group that's actually treated people like people." He took a deep breath. "You remember all that stuff our parents taught us as martial artists, how we're supposed to protect the weak? Well, the Ekusu-hito do that. When people like the Patriots kidnap kids and turn them into brainwashed soldiers or baby factories, we're the ones who try to stop 'em." He took a deep breath. "Super-mutants in suspended animation I don't know much about. But these bastards... if it weren't for the X-men, I'd probably be female, pregnant, and incarcerated by now - or worse, liking it." His eyes narrowed. "I'll make you a deal. We'll let 'em go, just like you want. But only once those super-mutants are out of the bastards' hands. Judging by what you're wearing, that shouldn't be a problem for the organization you work for... that is, if they're really doing the right thing."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, and whispered in Ranma's ear; Akane picked it up easily enough. "Nice job... honest *and* erudite. And when did you master sneaky?"

He blushed in reply. "I've had good teachers," he whispered back, then turned back to her. "Well, Akane?"

The problem with what Ranma said was that it made sense to her. Unfortunately, one thing still loomed. "So you're going to let Tokyo burn?"

Nabiki put a gentle hand on Ranma's shoulder. "No, Akane. You are - or, rather, the organization you work for is. If they know about these super-mutants, then have them put a stop to it - or, better yet, give us the location of the monsters so we can do it for ourselves." She extended a hand. "Now come on, sis. We really need to talk about what's happened lately."

She shook her head. "I... I'm sorry." She activated the controls on her camouflage. "I need to do this." She took a few steps toward the door, when a hand unerringly grabbed her shoulder, and the touch of a finger pressed against her neck. Her vision quickly changed to gray, then black.

 _ **Okay, Akane's captured. What happens now?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Oblivion

by Thrythlind

"She has failed then," Scientist Ichi noted coolly. He turned toward Yoshimatsu. "Very well. You had some method of countermeasure in place."

"Yes, sir," Yoshimatsu said, reluctantly as he felt he was about to watch a good deal of his effort be shunted away.

"Employ it," Scientist Ichi said. "We have no need of the Ekusu Hito tracking us down through your 'New Dawn.'"

"As you wish," Yoshimatsu said.

"More direct steps may be needed to handle this situation with the Patriots," Scientist Ichi suggested.

Akane was dreaming. It was lovely dream, a dream about when her family was all together and happy. A dream about...

And then a device within her head activated...and Akane was no more.

Where she slept in peaceful, colorful dreams. Ichi slept in memoryless silence.

something else...

Ekusu-Hito: Ice Cold Mind

by Nightelf

Yashida took a long sip of his tea, letting the bitter taste permeate every part of his mouth before slowly easing it down his throat. "Let me see if I have Ranma's family straight. You had a one-night stand with Raven Darkholme when she was disguised as a man. Your son spent most of his life with your husband, Genma, who taught him martial arts and who was later mutated by Sinister into a monster. Genma then proceeded to engage Ranma to two fiancees, one being of the Tendo clan and recruited by... somebody, the other being a fairly normal okonomiyaki seller. While on a training trip, Ranma got himself entangled with a Chinese Amazon by beating her in single combat; her current claim to fame is being Apocalypse's most recent horseman. As for the Tendo clan... two of the sisters are mutants, and the third was augmented by... somebody... and decided to attack my school - to release the Patriots in our custody, of all things!" He shook his head. "If it weren't for the fact that Mystique's life is just as messed-up, I'd say this was some silly manga story that someone came up with."

Nodoka shrugged meekly. "That's... Ranma." She looked up at Kasumi, who stood next to her.

"How's my sister doing?" Kasumi asked quietly. "She's changed... in some ways..."

"She's been augmented," Dr. Ikari replied. "Strength is through the roof, ki channels have been cleared, controllers have been placed throughout her nervous and endocrine systems - and that's just what I could find on a preliminary scan. Whoever did this was meticulous - and dangerous."

Yashida sighed. "I... I have some theories in that regard. Not that many groups with such scope have the technology shown here. Thermoptic camouflage isn't anywhere near common. In fact, I can only think of a handful of groups that have access to it. I think tracking down who augmented her is a simple matter of time." He took a deep breath. "What worries me more are her allegations concerning these super-mutants. If the Patriots really have them..."

Dr. Ikari's wristwatch beeped; she looked down at it in alarm. "Oh, dear..." She started running for the door. "Kasumi, come with me."

Kasumi blinked. "What is it?"

Dr. Ikari grimaced. "Your sister. According to my sensors, something just went off inside her."

Yashida looked at the group in mild horror. The family had suffered too much already, he knew; for one other death... "Meeting adjourned," he said quickly, before rising from his seat to follow.

"She's... gone," Kasumi whispered.

Dr. Ikari nodded. "A very simple application of technology. I... I thought the panels installed in the forebrain were for control. They were - just not the kind of control I was thinking. They flash-froze certain portions of her brain, then warmed them back up." She placed a hand on Akane's forehead, and grimaced at the still-cool sensations there. "Result: Most of her memories are destroyed beyond repair, while her language and motor functions remain intact."

Nodoka put a hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "It... it'll be okay, Kasumi. We..."

"No, Auntie," Kasumi hissed. "It's... it's not okay! I'm tired of people kidnapping my family and friends and... and turning them into something they aren't! First they try to impregnate Ranma, then they took Genma and Nodoka... and now... Akane..." She looked at her hand; fur began to grow, as well as a nasty set of claws. "At least they killed Father outright. He didn't have to... have to suffer..."

Yashida took a hard look at Kasumi. He knew what she wanted. And, in a way, he had a good idea how to get part of it to her. But the rest... "Kasumi... we'll get them. Make no mistake on that. Give me forty-eight hours, and I'll tell you who did it." He licked his lips. "But please... don't do anything rash. Promise me you won't. These kids need you."

Kasumi trembled slightly; her claws faded back into a normal hand. "A... As long as they're in a position to never harm my family again."

Nodoka frowned as she looked over at the sleeping Akane. "Yoshida-san?"

Shiro looked over at her. "Yes?"

"Could a telepath get the memories?"

"Not... totally," Yui replied. "Not even most. But... if we could recover even a few that weren't destroyed..."

That settled matters in Yashida's mind. "I'll call Xavier - see what he can do." He gave her a severe look. "Doctor, set up a link with the Professor's medical database. I want every piece of machinery those bastards put in her gone or replaced." He whirled around. "Kasumi?"

"Yes?"

"Tell the kids to get ready to move in three days' time. It'll take me a bit to get the information - but someone's going down." He sighed. "The first purpose of a school is to nurture the students. As things stand, we can't do that. We have to show a willingness to stand for our own - before someone else falls."

Kasumi nodded slowly. "I... I need to talk to Nabiki and Ranma first. After all that's happened... this is going to hit hard."

Dr. Ikari coughed nervously. "Yoshida-san? Should I keep her sedated?"

Yashida stopped for a moment. "Your discretion. Do what you think is in the best interest of the patient." He looked over at each of them. "Dismissed."

Strange; nobody wanted to leave at the moment. Yashida glanced from person to person as he trudged out the door and up to his office. He didn't look forward to the coming week - not one bit.

Ranma, Nabiki, and Mutsumi hear about what happened; how do they react?

Ekusu-Hito: Anger and Hope

by Jryu

Ranma and Nabiki rushed to see Kasumi when she'd summoned for them. Mutsumi followed, worried by the emotions she felt streaming off of the Eldest Tendo.

"So, what's up, sis?" Nabiki asked, trying to hide her concern.

Kasumi looked at Nabiki with a serious face. "Please sit down. Something has... happened to Akane..."

"...And that is the situation, Professor." Shiro Yashida finished.

On the vid-screen, Professor Charles Xavier frowned. "This is indeed troubling news, Shiro-kun. Of course, I will come as soon as I can to see what I can do for the girl."

"Do you think it is possible to recover her memories?"

Xavier sighed. "I can not say without first scanning her mind. And I would rather do that in person. The possibility is slim, however."

Shiro nodded. That would confirm Dr. Akagi's opinion. "This will be hard on her sisters."

"Well, there is some amount of hope I can give them," Xavier said after a moment. "The damage done just affected her memories, correct? They didn't touch the other parts."

Shiro frowned a bit, but nodded. "Yes, the damage was very precise."

"Then whoever did this was expecting to be able to retrieve and use her again. I'll wager she still retains any practical skills she possessed... and probably some sort of basic instructions to return to her captors. So they didn't just wipe her mind and leave her a vegetable."

"And this is good... how?"

"Good in a relative term, Shiro-kun. Her memories may be gone, but she is not. I've dealt with people who've suffered from amnesia before. Even if I can not restore her memories, personality traits and habits will still return. Despite popular belief, there is more to a person than just the sum of their memories. With the presence of family, that should only help the process. So there is hope, Shiro-kun. Even without memories, she can return to them."

"I'll be sure to pass that on."

"In the meantime, though, I would suggest keeping her asleep until I arrive. And be sure to get that thing out of her... or whoever did this might be able to do it again."

"Dr. Akagi is getting ready to remove the various implants as we speak."

Xavier nodded. "Good. If you don't mind, I would like to bring some of my X-Men along as well..."

Shiro smiled. "Saves me the trouble of asking for them. If these 'Super Mutants' exist... well, having some more experienced help would be appreciated."

Ranma had never seen that look on Nabiki's face before. A look of utter hatred and pure anger. A look that said she was more than ready to kill someone.

He also knew... that he probably was sporting a similar look himself.

Mutsumi just sat in blank horror that someone could do such a thing.

Kasumi sympathized with them. "Don't do anything rash, Nabiki."

"Kasumi, trust me, there's nothing 'rash' about what I'm going to do! I'm going to find these bastards and I'll show them not to mess with my family!" Ranma nodded in cold agreement.

"I promised Yashida-san forty-eight hours. We will give him that time."

"Why should we?!" Nabiki snarled.

Kasumi smiled... but it was a cold, cruel smile, quite at odds with her usual appearance. "Because I trust him. Because I trust him enough to believe that he can find out who exactly is responsible in two days time. And I trust, that when he does, we will then be able to not just hurt them, but utterly destroy them. And they will never have the chance to hurt us or anyone, ever again."

Nabiki just looked at Kasumi a few moments longer, then nodded. "All right." She turned to Ranma. "Saotome... you've got forty-eight hours. Anything and everything you can teach me in that time... I want to learn."

Hakase Ni frowned as he shredded the last document pertaining to the New Dawn project. So much for that idea...

"What now, sir?" Dr. Yoshimatsu asked.

"Since Ichi has not turned up at any of the safe houses... we can presume she is unable. We shall have to provide an extraction of Ichi at some point in the future." He sat down at his desk. "But that will have to wait until after the Patriots are destroyed."

Yoshimatsu nodded. "As you say."

Hakase Ni seemed to remember something. "And what is the status of Ni?"

"Nearly completed sir. Scientist Ichi indicated we might need Ni for the move against the patriots, so I stepped up the project's development."

Hakase Ni nodded. "Good. Keep me informed of the progress."

The Patriots open the Omega Caskets...

Ekusu-Hito: Omega Caskets

by Thrythlind

The Omega Caskets consisted of four of the Patriots original recruits. Enhanced by Sinister using an experimental method that unfortunately produced a great strain on their minds and ability to control those powers.

Omega-1 was a normal human by all appearances, with powers similar to those of Avalanche of the infamous Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. In the wake of his enhancement, Tokyo had been struck by a devastating earthquake.

Omega-2 was an alien seeming creature, all pale and sharp angles. His power was one of producing and controlling immense cold.

Omega-3 was a killer. That was the most that could be said about him. He was a cold-blooded, animalistic killer that did his killing by trapping the victim in a world of deadly illusions. Often resulting in apparent accidents, suicides or heart attacks.

Omega-4 was essentially a living nuclear reactor. Every he went, radiation followed, and long term exposure to him was something best avoided.

 _ **...something else...(NEED A BREAK FROM THE ANGST?!)**_

Ekusu-Hito: Mutant Diplomacy

by Nightelf

The night before...

Akihito sighed as he settled into his bed. Being a head of state, even in theory a figurehead, was exhausting work. The morning was spent in consultation with his ministers and the Diet over recent mutant events, the afternoon had been spent with his wife visiting a school, and the evening had been wasted away entertaining dignitaries from across Southeast Asia. He went through all of it with the grace expected of a monarch, but he was bone-weary, and sleep begged for him to join her embrace.

"Emperor."

The voice was spoke loudly, with the command of someone who showed no fear or awe of him; he sat upright in bed immediately, soon followed by his wife. The room was still cast in complete darkness. "Masahiko, is that you?" he asked, calling for the head of the guard.

The lights turned on, and Akihito gasped. More than a few people had seen the wild gray hair and intense blue eyes up close; some had even lived to tell about it. "Your guards are sleeping peacefully now, thanks to my associates. I apologize for the intrusion; however, your ministry of state saw no need to speak with me, so I... arranged an audience."

Akihito took a deep breath. He had to remain calm, even though he knew his life was in grave danger. "What is it you wish to talk about, Magneto-san?"

Magneto scowled; needless to say, Akihito didn't take this as a good sign. "A group funded by your government has been kidnapping my citizens for use in experimentation."

Akihito gulped. "I... see. I assure you, I was not aware of this."

Magneto nodded. "I know; the existence of the group was kept secret from most people, as it would prove an embarrassment. Nevertheless, they exist - and are threatening my people." He crossed his arms. "It's an extreme nationalist group known as the Million Man Patriots, funded by a grant from the Bureau of Defense Operations. They are responsible for the shortage of detected mutants in Japan; they have a history of kidnapping mutants and brainwashing them into soldiers or breeding stock." His eyes narrowed, and began to glow white. "They took fifteen citizens of Genosha in order to study and possibly replicate the mutate bonding process."

Akihito fought to keep his breathing normal. "This is... most distressing news, Magneto-san. Do you have any evidence?"

Magneto nodded. Within seconds, a thick binder teleported onto Akihito's bed. "This should give you the information you seek. Some of it I learned from other mutant groups of various political and social aims; once I found out where to look, my own gifted citizens found out the details." His eyes turned back to normal, though the piercing blue still intimidated. "What I want is simple. Dismantle the program. Return my citizens, or pay retribution for their deaths. Give psychological help to those brainwashed." The smallest touch of a sneer crossed his lips. "Erase the problem - before I am forced to erase it for you."

Akihito nodded. "I will do what I can to make sure that this problem is dealt with. The last thing Japan wants is a war with Genosha."

Magneto smiled - a slow, predator's smile, the grin of a killer. "Excellent. I will expect concrete results within a week." He bowed deeply to the emperor as he moved to the door. "Good night, Emperor."

Akihito nodded slowly. "Good night..." then ran to the nearest phone. A lot of work would be done immediately - starting with new security protocols...

"I... see," Mifune spoke into the phone, his voice a ghostly shadow. "Thank you for the warning."

Lieutenant Kanuka frowned as he watched his commander. "Is something wrong, sir?"

General Mifune's hand trembled as he hung up the phone. "We're being shut down, Kanuka. It seems that higher-ups have gotten wind of our organization's existence, and wish for the end of our operations - as well as a full inquiry into our actions and methods of operation."

Kanuka blanched. "What does this mean, sir?

Mifune gave his lieutenant a steely glare.

 _ **"Ready one of the Omega Caskets. We'll show them just how much they need us."**_

Ekusu-Hito: Fear and Horror

by Jryu

"They think they can declare us ronin?!" Mifune roared. "We, Japan's true sons, who shall bring our people to their proper destiny? Fine... we'll show them how much they need us, and how misplaced their trust is in these Ekusu-Hito." Addressing Kanuka again, he ordered, "Get the men ready to move. We shall continue our work elsewhere. In the meantime... release Osore."

Kanuka swallowed reflexively. "Are... are you sure that's wise?"

Mifune snorted. "The police and the SDF can not stop him. The Ekusu-Hito are too weak to do what is necessary to stop him. They will crawl back to us and beg us to return."

"And... if they do manage to stop him?"

"Then they will be greatly weakened. And won't be able to stop us when we return to save Japan. Even from itself."

Kanuka saluted. "Yes sir!"

Kanuka looked over the controls to the Omega Caskets. He didn't want to do this... not release this one. He was just glad that the actual caskets were far away, so he wouldn't be present when he was actually set free.

His finger wavered over the buttons. He still couldn't understand why this one wasn't destroyed outright. Daishinsai and Toukan... he could understand those. Their minds broke under the strain of their powers... Daishinsai, who generated earthquakes and tremors, lived in constant pain and Toukan, the freakish master of cold, was reduced to nothing more than an animal... but both could be used with some precautions used. Kakubakudan he could even sympathize with... the living nuclear reactor was a true and loyal soldier... but he wasn't immune to his own powers, and could only be expected to live for a few hours once taken out of stasis. He would only be used in the most dire of emergencies.

But Osore... frankly, Kanuka thought Osore should have been put out of everyone's misery a long time ago. A psychopath with illusion-generating powers, capturing him the first time had cost them a dozen of their most promising soldiers. The world would have been a much better had they just put a bullet in his head while asleep and gone on with their lives. But no... Mifune had thought he might be useful.

And now he wanted him released.

"Amaterasu, forgive me," he whispered.

Then he pressed the button, and released Osore... right into the middle of Tokyo.

Back to Yashida's school...

Ekusu-Hito: Back at the School, a plea for help...

by The Major

Nabiki trained as Ranma watched, uttered the occasional word of advice. Advice that Nabiki more-or-less ignored. For Ranma it was a horrible case of deja-vu. With Akane effectively dead, Nabiki was internalising her pain and dealing with it the way... the way, Ranma finally admitted, that Akane had probably dealt with her mother's death all those years ago. Only, as much as it pained him to be forced to see it, Ranma found himself believing that where Akane had a core of compassion and caring that she showed to her friends and those she cared about. A core that meant, despite the problems, Akane had overall been considered a 'nice' girl. Nabiki was not without compassion and caring, but was quite restrictive of who she applied it to.

With Akane... she had friends, she had been willing to help others, strangers like a bedraggled red-head, a kidnapping duck and even that psycho Pantyhose. Even him. Despite their fights Akane had been there for him every time he had needed someone, and he had repaid her by dumping her like a hot potato when the mutant issue came up. Ranma sank into gloom, depression and guilt as he considered this. And Nabiki... left to herself Nabiki would almost certainly let her pain and anger drive her onto a path of icy control, the Ice Queen would be back with vengeance, only this Ice Queen would be a ruthless killer with power to match her ruthlessness. Ranma had to find a way to keep Nabiki caring, to enhance her compassionate side. As he contemplated this, Ranma grew even more depressed.

Nabiki reached the end of her 20th repetition of the kata and turned to ask Ranma what to do next, only to see the pig-tailed boy, sitting slumped on the floor, with an aura of green depression ki that exceeded any Nabiki had seen from Ryouga. She could feel the guilt and depression rolling off him, jumping forward Nabiki pulled the unresisting Ranma into a hug.

"It's not your fault!", she hissed at him, "It's not your fault! You didn't do it! It was whoever kidnapped her, whoever killed daddy. It was their fault! Maybe even just fate's fault. It wasn't your fault!"

For a long moment Nabiki and Ranma held one another, then suddenly a light came on in Nabiki's mind. A word she had just spoken made connections. Fate. Fates. 3 Fates. The Norns. Urd. Belldandy. Skuld. Nabiki's face froze, then she let go of Ranma and stood up.

"You know Ranma", she said softly, "Science has failed Akane, Mutant Powers can't help her... but we have 3 people here who claim to be goddesses. It can't hurt to ask them. The worst they can do is tell us what everyone else has said. That Akane is gone."

Without waiting for a response from Ranma, Nabiki stood up and walked off, headed for the quarters of the 3 goddesses. Behind her Ranma scrambled to his feet and followed.

A short time later, Nabiki, Kasumi and Ranma stood in front of Urd and Skuld as Nabiki finished explaining the situation. As Nabiki fell silent, an expectant silence fell. Urd looked at Skuld, who looked ill at the description of what had been done. Letting out a sigh Urd looked at Kasumi:

"I can't... I'm not allowed... to promise you anything. But...", Urd turns back to Skuld, "Short stuff, shake Belldandy loose from Keiichi and take her down to have a look at Akane. Tell her I'm going to check on what Yggdrasil has, and what Kamisama will let us do if her limited powers can't help. I'll meet you down the lab." Turning back to Kasumi, Urd gave a brief bow and then jumped into a TV and vanished. Nabiki and Ranma blinked at that, then they followed Kasumi's lead and looked at Skuld. She sighed and nodded:

"I'll fetch Belldandy. We'll meet you at Akane's bed."

Urd entered a silent room, with Belldandy sitting down the end of Akane's bed and everyone else present (Nabiki, Kasumi, Ranma and Sunfire) looking hopefully at her. Facing Sunfire and the others, Urd spoke:

"Yoshida-san, mobilize your the Eksu-Hito. The Omega Mutants have been released, you can't save everyone, but if you hurry, you can contain the disaster and there's nothing any of you can do here".

Waiting for the shocked mortals to file out, Urd turning to Belldandy, and held up a file, "and we need to talk Belldandy, I want your opinion on something that was in the Yggdrasil file."

 _ **As Osore runs riot, JSDF and Patriot forces clash and the streets of Tokyo get stained with blood**_

Ekusu-Hito: Dreamscape

by Thrythlind

Osore's actual name was Akira Konaguht a child of a rather...less than successful marriage between a Japanese woman and an American. To start with, the goal of the marriage was completely business and opportunities from both sides (with sex as a side benefit). Neither was a particularly...nice individual and the birth of a child was not a...wanted addition.

A rather...increasingly bloody sequence of events followed in the next ten years that culminated in both Seiko and John Konaguht's deaths and Akira being "raised" by the government.

The single most influential factor in his life...aside from his parents' repressed homicidal natures...was a certain collection of movies and television shows. Dreamscape, Nightmare on Elm Street, the Mouth of Madness, the Twilight Zone, the Outer Limits and other such mindbenders.

When he'd first developed his powers. Well, the culmination of his parent's lives has already been mentioned. Soon after he entered the system and through them, the Patriots. Where he was given the opportunity to use his powers.

He was a limited telepath is the way it worked. He couldn't "receive" as it were, aside from watching his own illusions, only send, but he was a very powerful sender. And then he had volunteered for an experiment to increase his powers, and he no longer was merely tweaking observation of reality, he could actually block the target's perceptions of reality completely, place them in a world of his own crafting. And now...he could reach practically anybody he could see, all at once.

And so he stood in the chaos.

JSDF and Patriots and police and civilians, all enmeshed in their own illusions, killing monsters, aliens, criminals, westerners. He'd been sealed a long time and now he'd have his fun. And he would, walking throught the blood, none of his targets paying any attention to him.

 _ **The Norns discuss Akane...something else...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Limitations

by Jryu

Belldandy sat by Akane's bed, while Urd pulled up her own seat. Skuld was leaning against a wall, examining Dr. Ikari's notes about the implants that were removed from the girl. Yui herself, was waiting by the door. She was uncertain about these 'goddesses,' preferring to rely on good, old fashioned science, but had to admit she was mostly out of options.

"So... what did you find out, Urd?" Belldandy asked.

Urd sighed. "There's not much we can do. We can help her heal, of course. But... this was done by mortal hands, no godly or demonic influence. And while there was some obvious deceptions involved, she did agree to this, and even signed a contract. Even though it is very likely that they never intended to hold up their end, we can't do much against that."

"Wait a second? You know who did this?" Yui asked.

Urd nodded, but said, "Yeah, but that's not important right now."

Dr. Ikari blinked, her eyes narrowed. That sounded like an obvious dodge... she'd get to that later, though. "So... why can't you do anything?"

Belldandy explained for her sister. "Whether tricked or not, Akane agreed to let these people alter her. Mortals must be held accountable for their own decisions, I'm afraid. That is one of His decrees. If there was evidence that another god, or demon, or something else was involved, we could act... but without that, our ability to help is limited."

Yui smirked. "So in other words, the much vaunted goddesses can't do anything either."

Skuld scowled at the doctor's attitude. "No, it means we can't just fix it. She'll have to ask us first, and then have to prove herself worthy. Or someone else could do it for her."

Yui blinked. "Huh?"

"We're not supposed to just go around fixing things wrong in the world," Urd replied. "Not our purview. So we can't intervene on her memory issue, as is. To do that, someone would need to ask us formally for our assistance - which in a way, Nabiki already has done. But, with the circumstances surrounding this, mainly the fact that Akane can be held partially responsible for her own condition, we can't do anything more until Nabiki goes through some trials to prove her own worth to us." Urd shrugged. "It's just the way things are done. Technically, Kasumi or Ranma could ask and be tested instead. Or Akane herself... once she wakes up of course."

"Speaking of which," Belldandy added at this point, "you are right in keeping her unconscious for now. I can feel a menacing, almost robotic pattern of thought within her. It shall have to be removed before any real healing can begin... but when it comes to the working of the mind, Professor Xavier knows far much more than I... I would rather defer to his expertise."

"Finally, there was something else in her file. From the Almighty."

Belldandy blinked. "Father? What did it say?"

Urd frowned. "That it is still mortally possible for her to regain her memories. He did not elaborate how, but He is saying that somehow, she can get her memories back without our assistance."

Belldandy sighed now. "And the fact that He left that message for you..."

"Is His subtle way of telling us not to get more involved until they've exhausted all other options," Urd finished.

 _ **Osore encounters both the Ekusu-Hito and androids.**_

Ekusu-Hito: Mind Fields

by Thrythlind

The telepathic capability of Ekusu-Hito was limited to Mutsumi a powerful if inexperienced telepath. But that was plenty for her feel the waves of unleashed mental illusions as they approached.

"What the heck is going on down there?" Ranma asked as the screen showed a massive crisscross of fire on the city street. Police and JSDF and Patriot soldiers firing at each other and themselves and civilians, who were grabbing discarded weapons and adding to the chaos.

"They're not seeing the real world," Mutsumi said. "They're seeing illusions."

"Wonderful," Nabiki said. "How do we avoid getting caught in the illusions?"

"We probably don't," Kenshin said. "There will be signs of what is not real if you watch for them."

"There are illusionists among my clan," Fuujin asserted. "Kenshin is correct, there will be discrepancies. Especially amongst such senses as smell and touch."

"So how do we handle this?" Ranma asked.

"That'll be him there," Mutsumi said, pointing to a faintly smiling man with his back against a wall. "I think he needs to see you."

"That should be relatively easy," Ranma assented.

The team, after all consisted of an ex-assassin, a ninja, another he suspected of being ex-assassin, a (let's be honest with ourselves) trained thief and Nabiki. Nabiki was the least stealthy of the lot and she still managed to come up behind skilled martial artists without them noticing when she tried.

"Relative to what?" Millia asked. "And it doesn't stop everybody from killing each other."

"What's that?" Mutsumi asked, pointing to a new combat-ready group that just came in. "They're not affected like everyone else." Then one of the new combatants was destroyed in a spray of gunfire and circuits.

"Androids," Nabiki said.

All the illusion affected men and women turned their attention to the androids, along with the apparent telepathy.

"Distraction," Kenshin corrected.

Osore took to cover after the uniformed androids appeared and began to target him. Instantly he reworked his illusions so that his victims saw their "enemies" replaced with reinforcements and the androids were imaged as "enemies."

He was in a poor position as his victims had already done a fairly decent job of reducing their numbers. He'd have to wait for more living targets to arrive and hold out until then.

He heard a jet land and smiled, waiting for the inevitable arrival of these knew playthings. At least, he hoped they weren't more androids.

 _ **as above...plus neko-ken**_

Ekusu-Hito: The Demon Cat

by Jryu

Unfortunately for the Ekusu-Hito, their plans broke down almost immediately. Mutsumi's attempts to protect her teammates only served to draw Osore's attention to them. With the masses facing off with the androids, he could devote his attention to them.

Mutsumi's shield broke down in moments under the waves of unrelenting fear Osore pumped out. Soon the Ekusu-Hito found themselves trapped within their own nightmares.

To Ranma, sufficient fear triggers his variation of Disassociative Personality Disorder - the Neko-Ken. His feral, cat like personality came forward. Normally, this would manifest as cat-like behavior, and enhanced ki abilities.

Of course, the Neko-ken never had access to Darkforce before.

A black aura formed around Ranma. Writhing and twisting, it grew until it formed a giant black cat, with a comatose Ranma floating deep inside.

Osore took one look at the monster before him, looking down on him like he was a mouse. Suddenly, he decided that it would be best to take the better part of valor, and all that. Besides... he still had to find those that betrayed him...

With Osore gone, the surviving people came back to reality, and saw the Neko-Ken manifestation. And did the predictable thing: ran as though Godzilla had been sighted...

The androids tried tracking their target... but Ranma was in their way. They responded with attacks.

The Neko-Ken reciprocated, and began ripping the androids to pieces...

 _ **Something Else?**_

Ekusu-Hito: Hunted

by Nightelf

Osore slammed the coins into the vending machine, preferring force to overcome nerves; he practically ripped the can out of the machine and tore the pop top open.

He knew fear. In a sense, he was intimate with it; to him, drinking the pure dread from the people around him was ambrosia. He wasn't in the mood for his favorite food at the moment, though.

For the first time in ages, he felt his own fear. He'd always been in control of the situation ever since he'd discovered his gift. He let the people in his thrall ride the edge of emotions, that perfect line between rationality and hysteria, and play them like puppets with his illusions. Unfortunately, while he could affect human minds, what he sensed from that... thing... was anything but human.

He sighed, an effort to let his own fear dissipate. He was out of trouble for now; he'd taken so many subway trains in the past two hours that even he wasn't sure where he was anymore. All told, that was probably for the best; it gave him time to plan.

He was stupid, now that he thought about it. He'd been too confident in his own abilities, assured in the idea that his illusions would take care of any threats. Even the androids sent were no match for his abilities, as he simply pointed his thralls in the androids' direction. Now, though, he knew he had to play it more carefully. He had a vendetta to fulfill, and couldn't afford such overt displays.

He sighed, and took a sip of his coffee. He would have to hold back for a time, before he could drink the vintage he preferred. Such was life, he thought.

He blinked at sensing a rise in fear, and absorbed it, enjoying the flavor - then realized one problem. He wasn't generating any fear; what was?

In the next instant, random facts crossed his mind.

Cats are natural hunters.

They are willing to pursue their prey.

They prefer to act in surprise - to approach without notice, then attack when the prey least expects it.

He rather liked that can of coffee; a shame it spilled all over the floor.

And, most importantly, getting your intestines sliced out HURTS.

He stared in disbelief at he held his innards, then stared up at the eyes of the ebony cat. The cat was licking the blood from his paws, and waiting patiently.

Waiting patiently for him to fall, Osore realized.

He found his knees weakening; despite his best wishes, he found himself complying with the hunter's wishes. He found the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth as he looked up at glistening eyes and a tongue licking its lips in anticipation...

As either of the above, but killing Osore snaps Ranma out of it...

Ekusu-Hito: Waking Up

by Thrythlind

The cat-like smile died on Ranma's lips and he looked about in a daze.

Blood.

It was everywhere around him.

And he didn't feel particularly hurt.

Slowly he looked down and was riveted by the sight of the dead man below him.

"Ranma!" Nabiki gasped in shock as she came down the subway to see Ranma crouched over the renegade mutant, covered in blood. "Are you...oh Kami." She came to a stop as she realized that the blood wasn't Ranma's.

"Nabiki," Ranma said weakly. "What is...is this...mi..."

And, wearied by the Neko-ken and the realization of one of his greatest fears, he collapsed to the ground. Nabiki quickly at his side and forcing herself to move carefully so as not to crush him as she lifted him up.

 _ **Xavier starts work on Akane...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Stars

by Nightelf

Kasumi knew a little bit about psionics.

She just never imagined anything like this.

The night in front of her had an infinite-beyond-infinity quality to it, the shadow sparkling with stars beyond count. Beneath her feet, she could feel the cool waters of the ocean; idly, she wondered why she walked over the waves rather than swimming through them. She had to remind herself that this wasn't real, that this was a representative of her sister's mind.

Another figure appeared in view next to her, a glowing man burning brightly amidst the shadows. "Welcome to your sister's mind, Kasumi." He frowned at what he saw. "Or, at the very least, what's left of it." He pointed to a particular point in the shadows. "Do you see that?"

Kasumi looked at where Xavier pointed. An outline stood unmoving amidst the waves, the indistinct, transparent form of a young woman.

A woman Kasumi knew well.

"A... Akane?"

"Akane's self," Xavier replied. "After her attack, all of the parts that made her who she was were fragmented and scattered." He smiled, and reached out to the sky. One of the stars descended into his hand. "Our job is to take those parts and put them back together into something close to what she was." He handed the star to Kasumi. "Tell me, what do you make of this?"

Kasumi touched the star, and quickly shuddered. "It's... oh, dear. It's apparently a memory of the incident where Father was killed and Auntie and Uncle Saotome were killed... she was the only one left after..."

Xavier nodded slowly. "This is... part of the reason why the sister you knew can't totally come back. She has experienced things beyond what you knew - and the result may be a much older Akane than you remember." Even within that moment, Xavier seemed incredibly old; he moved to the glass Akane and placed the star within her. To Kasumi's delight, Akane's form becan to look the tiniest bit more distinct. "We are formed as much by our scars as by our successes - and your family has gained its share in recent days."

Kasumi looked up at the field of stars. After a moment, she chose one to reach for, then stretched for it. It came at her bidding; she cradled it within her hands.

"This... there are joys as well as sorrows, Professor. This is a moment from Akane's life, when she first met Ranma. Ranma was a girl at the time, and Akane saw a potential friend." Following Xavier's lead, she moved the memory into her sister's form. "So our job is to gather up what memories we can?"

Xavier nodded.

Kasumi gasped as she returned to consciousness. She absently took in the fur of her cat-hybrid form; she really should know more control than that.

But... her sister... she knew her sister now better than she'd ever known before. She understood the tortured beauty of her sister's mind, the joy and agony of who her sister was. And... at the same time... she understood just how much was lost. Xavier had said as much; had Akane's mind remained undisturbed, the entire sky would have been bathed in gold.

Her sister's gold. She looked at her claws. Whoever had... extinguished... her sister was going to pay - dearly.

She noted Xavier stirring next to her. "Professor...?"

Xavier sighed. "Kasumi. I apologize; I only have clues as to who did it. These people were anonymous, I suspect because they feared something like this occurring. But... the equipment I've seen... I can only think of one group."

"Who?" Kasumi asked.

Xavier rubbed his head. "They refer to themselves as Advanced Idea Mechanics..."

 _ **Something Else**_

Ekusu-Hito: Situational Report

by Thrythlind

"What is the situation from your perspective?" the man sitting across from Yashida asked.

"War, Aramaki-san," Shiro said. "And we are not yet geared to face it."

"Can you explain better?" Aramaki asked quietly, sipping his tea.

"I thought that was plain enough," Shiro responded.

"Yoshida-san," Aramaki said. "I appreciate your desire to be left alone, but there is more of concern here than your students and your fellow mutants. Some input from you is necessary at this point. The casualties from that last mutant attack alone, we could be looking at a situation of paranoia like what has occurred in America for the past decades."

Shiro hesitated and considered the small speech seriously. He leaned forward and tried to decide just what he'd say. Of course, the situation was extensive enough that his small team couldn't handle it alone.

Piecemeal attacks wouldn't work with the Patriots, attack one installation and the others would move. That was just common sense for such an organization such as theirs. And the Patriots weren't the only enemies they had, just the most vocal.

He sighed and looked up, he knew what he had to do.

"Our prisoners haven't given much information and our telepath is inexperienced," Sunfire said. "I am mostly basing this on guesswork."

"You also have a psi mech at your institute," Aramaki said. "And significant occult powers."

"You know about them?" Shiro asked suspiciously.

"We've known they've been here for sometime," Aramaki said. "They had lunch with Amaterasu at her temple a year or so ago...quite a memorable event. A divine social call I suppose."

"The Goddesses say that they can't access specifics," Shiro said. "Heaven has conflict of interest rules, it seems. They've given vague hints that confirm some of our fears though."

"And the psi mech?" Aramaki asked, not going into what Sunfire's fears were at the moment.

"They've mostly stayed off the net," Shiro said. "Lain found a few, traps, I guess is the best word, meant to lure in mutants for easy capture, but that was about it. And my...other resources haven't found anything yet either." He added the last when it became apparent that Aramaki was going to speak to the effect of asking about his yakuza connections.

"What do you think is the situation?" Aramaki asked.

"I believe that the Patriots have at least one other mutant strike team ready, probably more," Sunfire said. "I think they have multiple training and breeding facilities, some outside of Japan. Lain's investigations indicate that they're grabbing people from other countries."

"We've received information of that sort as well," Aramaki said. "Magneto paid the Emperor a visit."

Shiro stood upright at that and didn't look particularly happy about it.

"I doubt he told Xavier either," Aramaki said. "Magneto is a dangerous ally, but I suppose we have to take what we can get. What other allies and enemies do we have to deal with?"

"As for enemies, the others are just playing games and watching for now," Shiro explained, shaking his head. "But allies, the American X-Men."

"There is a problem with dealing with them," Aramaki said. "The Americans consider them criminal."

"They're a far-sight better than Magneto," Shiro said.

"True," Aramaki agreed.

"And I think we have some interest from official American sources," Yashida said. "One of my non-combatant students received this a few days ago."

He handed over the card that had been given to Megumi.

"This could be a fake operative," Aramaki warned.

"We'll see," Yashida said. "The problem is this, so far we have been reacting, defending ourselves and others. I had originally hoped that they would calm down and give us some breathing space to get settled, but they know enough that they can't let us have that. Unfortunately, they're also desperate and panicking. They are only reacting as well. Worse than that, they are reacting and thinking that they're acting. With neither side doing anything but responding to the situation rather than acting to form the situation..."

"It will quickly get out of control," Aramaki confirmed. "If it isn't already." He sighed and leaned back, shaking his head. "How is your team prepared for all out war?"

"Three of them are used to it," Yashida said. "I suppose Ranma is a fairly safe bet as well. Nabiki and Mutsumi I am not certain about, but I believe they will be fine. They have done well so far."

"That's your prime team," Aramaki said. "Do you have any for reserve?"

"Kaoru and the elder Morisato showed some initiative," Shiro said. "But I cannot be certain about the others. The fire blaster is young and is dealing with her first kill now, and the younger Morisato is not fully in control of her powers yet, nor is she to confidence level she'd need for battle. The others, I'm not certain of. Including the faculty..."

"Including the faculty you have ten, possibly twelve combat ready operatives," Aramaki said. "You're right, your organization is too young to do this without help. And we can't let things run on this course any longer, the Million Man Patriots have to fall. Can we get a meeting with all the leaders involved in this?"

 _ **Break from the war for a moment, Akane wakes up...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Pleasant News

by Thrythlind

"Well, judging by what you describe," Dr. Ikari said. "You would seem to be able to...digest metals, in a manner of speaking. And convert it into those shockwaves you projected."

"Why did it hurt though?" the "Wraith" asked hesitantly.

"I'd guess that your body isn't designed to hold the energy for long," she said. "You were burning yourself out to avoid, probably a natural reaction. We'll need to test matters before..."

"Mmmm," a voice from the next room over muttered wearily. "Where am I?"

Dr. Ikari blinked and looked over to where Akane Tendo had just sat up and was rubbing her head.

"Excuse me a moment, Chuzo," she said, quickly turning to attend to her other patient. "You're in an infirmary."

The doctor took her hand and started to feel her pulse as a bewildered Akane looked on.

"Tell me," Dr. Ikari said, "what country are you from?"

"Japan," Akane said, looking at the elder Japanese woman as if she were insane.

"What is 2+2," Dr. Ikari asked, shining a light in her eyes.

"4," Akane said. "Are you testing me for a concussion? What happened?"

"Not quite," the doctor said. "One more question. Can you tell me your name?"

Any of the amnesia variants, the amnesia is temporary, she just has to work around some of the injured parts of her brain...

Ekusu-Hito: Memory Patches

by Thrythlind

"Akane," Akane said, narrowing her eyes. "Akane Tendo. What's going on?"

"Do you have any siblings, Miss Tendo?" Dr. Ikari asked with a relieved look that made Akane nervous.

"I have..." Akane froze, she had to work hard at this question for some reason. "I have...sisters?"

The doctor's expression was less relieved now, after witnessing the difficulty Akane had with that.

"Miss Tendo," the doctor said gently.

Akane looked around the infirmary and caught sight of the Wraith sitting in the next room, his wings uncomfortably wrapped around himself, looking very much like a brooding demon.

She started, reaching backwards to grab part of the bed she was on and inadvertently crushing the metal a bit in her grip. Looking towards the sight she gasped in shock and a little fear. She could have done much more damage with a punch or kick than that, but she shouldn't have been strong enough to just squeeze metal like that. That was Ryouga's but, not hers.

"What's going on?!" Akane demanded, grabbing the doctor in a panic.

"Miss Tendo," Dr. Ikari said quickly. "If you don't control yourself, you'll be crushing me next! And then I won't be able to answer your questions."

Akane blinked and nodded, calming down and letting the doctor go. Dr. Ikari straightened herself out a bit and considered how much to say.

"You may want to stay seated for this," Dr. Ikari said, waiting until Akane was thoroughly settled. "You were genetically altered, enhanced. That is why you are as strong as you are now. Whoever enhanced you sent you here on some mission. When you were captured, they triggered this device..." Dr. Ikari showed the implant that she had removed from Akane's head. "To wipe your memories. Fortunately we had a telepath on hand to help mitigate the damage, but it seems that you haven't passed through unscathed."

"I was...experimented on?" Akane said faintly. "I have amnesia?!"

"That appears to be," Dr. Ikari said. "Would you like me to call your sister?"

"Yes, uh," Akane said, pushing herself hard past the mental blockade that kept her from her sister's names. "Is it Kasumi and Nabiki?"

"Kasumi," Dr. Ikari said, relieved. "Nabiki is out on a mission with the Ekusu Hito team, but should be back shortly. It is a good sign that you can force yourself to remember things. That means damage might not be permanent."

 _ **Something with Megumi...**_

Ekusu-Hito: Cutting Edge

by Thrythlind

Megumi thought about what she had been told sometime after the door incident. She'd been checked over by Dr. Ikari, that was occurring regular so that they could get a baseline of her vitals, and the doctor had taken a look at her claws.

"I don't think you should have been able to cut off a door knob with these claws," the doctor had said looking at the noted items and even testing their edge slightly.

"But I did," Megumi had protested.

"I know you did," the doctor had agreed. "But these claws alone just aren't that sharp. If they were, I'd have cut myself on them already."

"Then what did I do?" Megumi's demanded had sounded more than a little hesitant.

"You can phase-shift, correct?" Dr. Ikari had asked. At Megumi's nod the answer came quickly. "I'd imagine that you partially-phased the claws. It would have made them sharper, immensely sharper if you phased enough. I'd ask Miss Readman about it for more information."

Miss Readman had come to the same conclusion, especially upon re-examining the damaged door knob. she had a brief period of fear of uncontrollably cutting things. Which, unfortunately, had led to a lot of accidents. Concentration and focus was quickly becoming Megumi's most important class.

If she let her concentration and focus waver, she was a danger to herself and others, but she assumed that was the same with all of them. That that was why they were here.

Right now, she was trying an exercise out that Miss Readman had set up for her. Megumi was attempt to phase her hand through a container and to cut a string inside. So far she hadn't had much luck.

She'd cut both. She'd cut the box. She'd cut neither. She'd gotten her hand stuck inside both for five minutes. She'd knocked over the box without cutting or phasing. She'd done practically everything BUT what she was trying to do. She'd gone through almost all of the little containers that Miss Readman had set up, and was now on the last.

She sighed, pushed her thoughts out of her head and pushed her hand into the box, not damaging it. She imagined her finger turning half solid again and, this time, to her surprise, she felt her finger touch the string, and felt it snap.

She pulled her hand out and sat down with a long breath. She didn't know what particular use that was to her, but she'd managed to successfully cut something inside the container without harming the container itself.

There was a sense of accomplishment to that.


End file.
